A World of Love and Hate
by Ice Miko
Summary: i cant really summerize this. its just like the manga, but totally diffrent. but please read anyways. new oc inserted and another will folow! PG for Mirokus pervertedness. InuKag, SangoMir, KogaOC
1. So it begins

Ch1 Kagome returns and secrets are shared  
  
Disclaimer: I know I own InuYasha! I also know the sky is red! The plot's mostly mine, though.  
Sorry for any misspellings, but still tell me if they're wrong.  
  
Please review! This is my first fanfic and I need help. Hey Adrienne and Leah and Katy! It's me, PR I think you can guess from the initials. Change of view or action I'm an ice miko, so any flames sent will be frozen with my purifying snow. %%%%%%% snow and ice  
Kagome's view  
  
I hopped out of the well into the feudal era. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo greet me in and I can see Kadae standing by the hut. Guess that's everyone, except InuYasha. Well, maybe it's better he's not here; I can't stand to be around him because I've got a killer crush on him! It's so bad, it's starting to be a romance! Golly! I can't believe I like a hanyou! I wonder what my friends would say if they knew that I, Kagome, girl-who's-never-had- a-crush-on-anyone-in-her-life likes a half-dog demon! I've picked up a few clues that he likes me, nothing to reach a direct verdict, good thing I can sit him if he gets to close and spare me of the butterflies in my stomach. Kadae bound me to him with a special necklace of beads so I' m stuck for now. I'm to find the rest of the shards of Shirkon when I accidentally shattered it. Great going Kagome! That means I have to fight of all sorts of demons as well as Naraku, the worst one of all. "Kagome! You're back at last!" said the 11-year-old kitsune Kagome had come to love.  
"Shippo! School was boring without you." SLAP Miroku reached to far  
on Sango again.  
"Miroku, I've always wondered how you kept the color in your cheeks. Now I know why, you have someone slap it back in you every now and then!" Miroku glared at me.  
"Feh, so you're back, wench!" said a familiar welcome/unwelcome voice. Funny how mixed emotions can get when you've got a crush. InuYasha was high up in a tree not too far away from us and I decided to let him stay on his perch for a while before sitting him.  
"Shut up, InuYasha! Don't make me use the 'S' word!" with playfulness in my heart. InuYasha left via tree route.  
"What's up with him? I thought he would be glad to see Kagome!" said a puzzled Shippo. Miroku looked like he knew something with that devilish grin on his face.  
"What perverted thought are you thinking now," said Sango, who had moved away at the sight of his grin.  
"Oh nothing. I think I'll go collect some firewood," replied the monk, as he walked of in the direction that InuYasha had fled.  
"Where are you going, Miroku?" Shippo asked in his younger innocence.  
"Hey, Wait! We have enough firewoo..." Kagome said, trying to hold him back.  
"Kagome, he's probably going to talk to InuYasha," well I knew that, but what about?  
  
InuYasha sat against a tree, feeling the rough bark against his back. He glanced upward and saw Miroku tromping off in his direction.  
"Whadaya want?" he said, faking grumpiness. He just wanted to be left alone, to think.  
"Good day to you too. Why did you run from Kagome?"  
"What does it matter to you?" that was not something he'd like to talk about right now.  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"Who?" he answered, even though he knew exactly who Miroku was talking about.  
"Kagome, of course." InuYasha chose to remain silent. Should he tell Miroku? I guess he would keep it a secret. After a long pause of thinking things through, he replied,  
"Yes,"  
"What do you like best about her?"  
"I guess it's when she rubs my ears the way she does, but IF YOU EVER TELL HER I SAID SO YOU'LL BE THE NEXT TARGET PRACTICE!"  
"Ok, Ok, I get the point. It's strictly between you and me!" said a cowering Miroku. InuYasha's nose picked up Sango and Shippo's scents and quickly returned to his irritable mood.  
"I'm hungry,"  
"You're always hungry, InuYasha!" said I not willing to be beaten by my crush.  
"Feh,"  
"SIT" CRASH InuYasha's face met an anthill- a fire ant anthill!  
"Oops!" I said, not really sorry for InuYasha. That jerk, why do I like him, why?  
"Gettem off! Ouch! CensoredCensoredCensored" Shippo rushed in with a pail of water, a big pail, and threw it onto InuYasha. Everyone, except for Shippo, who was genuinely worried, burst out into laughter. You would, too, to see a hanyou soaked in water with a large metal pail on his head.  
"CensoredCensoredCensored ants!" that only resulted in more laughter. And me covering Shippo's ears, little kids shouldn't learn that language, human or not.  
"InuYasha! Shippo might pick that up! SIT!" CLANG went the metal bucket as the hanyou's head met a large tree root.  
"The Ramen is ready! To yea who want to acquire it must report to mine hut now!" Kadae's voice was carried across the meadow over to where InuYasha had just removed the pail. His ears instantly perked up! Like a lightning bolt, he dashed to the source of the sound (and the Ramen).  
"See what a glutton he is!" I commented to Sango, making sure InuYasha could hear her.  
"I heard that!"  
"So what?" Sango shook her head, being a couple years older than me. She knew a crush when she saw one. I'll hafta talk to her tonight, she thought, maybe when we're bathing, no Miroku'll probably be around, the Perv, although he is kinda cute.  
"Kagome, we have to talk," Sango whispered in my ear, so no one else could hear. I nodded, and then stepped into Kadae's home. I was greeted by the sight of InuYasha gobbling up a huge bowl of Ramen. I gave him a look and he glared at me. Boys are so amusing! Sango's view  
  
Yawn, full day of nothiness, well almost. It would have been if that ugly worm-demon with a shirkon shard didn't rear its ugly head into the village. And guess where the shard was? In is belly! InuYasha kept attacking it with the Tetsaiga and Kagome kept telling him to move but he wouldn't and Shippo had to create an illusion to move him. When he did move, Kagome fired one of her arrows and the demon practically vaporized in a pink light, leaving a small shirkon shard behind. No loss to us, except maybe InuYasha's pride. I'm ready to go to sleep, but I've still go to talk to Kagome. Here she comes now.  
"Hey Kagome, it's just been a lazy day, hasn't it?" I said sarcastically.  
"Except for the earthworm,"  
"Kagome, I've got to ask you a serious question. It may be prying a little bit, but I'm always there to talk to if you need me,"  
"So what is it?"  
"Well, do you like InuYasha?" she seemed a bit surprised that I asked her. She remained silent for a long while, then answered,  
"Yes, I do. I can't help it! My brain says there's nothing much to like about him, but obviously my heart thinks different. And I hate it! And I'm stuck with him because of the beads Kadae put on him."  
"Well, you know what? Since you told me who you like, I'll tell you who my crush is. I like Miroku." Kagome was apparently shocked.  
"But doesn't his groping get annoying and not to mention embarrassing?"  
"That's about the only ting I don't like about him. It's getting late we better sleep, for all we know we might have to face Naraku tomorrow. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Sango." 


	2. Kikyo part1, Kagura and Kanna part1

Ch 2 Kikyo, Wandering Soul part1/ Kanna and Kagura part 1  
  
My mom wouldn't let me on the PC so I havent got a chance to update I know the last chapter was a little more romantic, I promise this one will be better. Please review. Something happened in the last ch that messed up the Disclaimer: InuYasha=$; me= no$, so me=no InuYasha (  
  
A maiden fair and lovely dressed in the finest silk who seemed to glide over the grass upon which she walked. Hundreds of green eel-like creatures hovered above her, around her, below her. Her name was Kikyo and she was a powerful priestess. Was. What was she doing here, in the land of the living? She had died years ago, in fierce combat against InuYasha, the boy she loved. Naraku had tricked the two into hating each other so he would be able to steal the Shirkon jewel to use for his notorious crimes. But Kikyo requested that the jewel be burned along with her after she died. An ogress brought her back to life. Now she wanders, soulless, searching for some way to be put to rest. Because of this, she thinks the only way to be freed is to kill InuYasha. The entire party started to move along. InuYasha was up in the front jumping from tree to tree, ahead of all the others. Kagome was dragging the cart that held their supplies and Shippo in it with an angry Sango closely behind her and last, the injured Miroku trailing behind, rubbing the latest bump on his head, which Sango had given him for, well, where have all his other hits came for?  
"Will you stupid humans hurry up?" said InuYasha, in his usual annoyed way.  
"SIT" CRASH laughter arose from everyone...except InuYasha.  
"Arrrgh! One of these days..." grumbled InuYasha as he got up and brushed the masses of leaves and twigs off his clothes. "I've found you at last!" an extremely out of breath villager ran towards them. "What's wrong?" said Miroku. "A demon! A demon of wind! She hypnotized the rest of us! Please come and help! Follow me, I'll take you to it." Kagome ran after the man and called to the rest to follow her. When they finally reached the village, a large group of hypnotized villagers coming towards them with weapons.  
"Oh no! Have they died already?" Kagome said sadly.  
"Dumb human! These are still alive! I can smell it!"  
"Kagura can only control the dead! So if it isn't Kagura, it must be..."  
"Kanna!" InuYasha said this just as the little girl shaped being called Kanna came out, holding her soul-catching mirror.  
"Go! Boomerang Bone!"  
"Wait Sango!" Too late! Sango threw her Boomerang Bone towards Kanna. In a flash of light, Kanna's mirror repelled the bone—and sent it back towards Sango! WHACK Body and bone met and Sango was injured.  
"Owww!"  
"Kagome, take Sango to the nearest hut and guard her!" InuYasha ordered as he and Miroku fought off the hoards of people, trying not to injure them. The boomerang bone had killed some of the people when it took a double take. These people suddenly rose as Kagura came toward them. Kagome dragged the fainting Sango as carefully and quickly as she could toward the nearest hut—then closed the door and barricaded it with a stool she had found.  
"Kag...go...me?" said Sango in her weak state. "What happened?"  
"Kanna repelled your boomerang and it hit you instead." Sango drifted back into unconsciousness. Kagome felt her brow, which was hot. She looked around for some water and found a brass pot with water and a cloth in a far corner. She soaked the cloth in the water and laid it on Sango's forehead. She took in the place around her. Amazing, they had ended up in the healing center for this village! An endless amount of potions and herbs filled the room she was in. Then suddenly, a figure caught her eye. It was Kanna!  
  
I'm evil! I left you hanging on a cliff! Moohahaha! Read the next chapter or you just might fall! 


	3. Kagura and Kanna part2

Ch3 Kagura/Kanna part2  
  
Will somebody get me a new PC with a little bit more mem? I hate having to go to mom to use her PC to get online to update these stories. It's sad, the computers at my school are better than mine! I'm barely two years older than it, and it only has 2G. It's wrong I tell you, wrong! Ok, I'm sure you're bored of my lamentations. Here's the story.  
  
I know that they didn't know who Kanna was in the book yet, but I can change it if I want to. Have you guys got any ideas for a name for this story? I've got writer's block trying to think of one. Please review and tell me. Not that this is going to happen for a long time, but do you guys think I should kill Kanna (K), pair her off (P), or what? Disclaimer: the day I own InuYasha is the day hell freezes over.  
  
Kanna! How did she get here? Kagome thought, Now I'm trapped, is she going to suck in my soul? Kanna turned her mirror to face Kagome so her reflection was fully visible. sigh here we go, into the mirror... a blue light flashed from the glass piece and the mirror started to swirl, faster and faster, until started to suck in like a swirling vortex of impending death. An extremely bright white light started to emerge from Kagome as her soul was sucked into the mirror. Inuyasha's view  
  
"Windblades!" two blades of wind raced toward their mark, me, with deathly accuracy. But of course I can jump. WHOOSH  
"Argh!"  
"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to kill me, Kagura. Wind Scar!" the scar of the wind appeared and I aimed for it...then all of a sudden, the villagers ran in front of Kagura.  
"Coward! Using the dazed people as your shield!" if it wasn't for her human barricade, she would have been dead a long time ago.  
"I hope Sango and Kagome are alright."  
"They'll be fine, Miroku,"  
"Don't be so sure, monk, right now your precious Kagome's soul is being taken over by my sister!" Not Kagome! Nooooooo! "Here she is now," she gestured to Kanna who was coming in, "did you get the job done?" Kanna nodded. Arrrggh.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" wait a second, who is that limping over  
here? Is that...Kagome?   
Kagome's view "What, she still has some of her soul? At least she can't move," Kanna left in her usual way. I struggled to get up, wow; she didn't get all my soul. Where's Kilala when you need her? The white fire cat in her harmless form strutted through the back door, as if on cue.  
"There you are, how did you get here?" then I remembered that there had been some rustling in the bag that held the Ramen, she must have snuck along. I wonder did she eat any of the noodles?  
"Did you hide in the cart?" Kilala purred in response.  
"Can you take me to Inuyasha?" Kilala transformed to her full fire- cat form and proceeded to lift me onto her.  
"Good kitty," I grabbed my bow on the way out of the back door, why didn't I see that earlier, that must have been how Kanna got in. once outside, Kilala took flight and carried me to where the battle took place. I stumbled off of her back.  
"Take Shippo and go watch Sango, I'll come back as soon as I can." She seemed reluctant to leave, but in the end she took Shippo and flew back to the village hut in which was Sango.  
  
Inu's view  
  
That is Kagome!  
"You lied! See, here comes Kagome now!"  
"Kanna, I told you to capture her soul! Do it now!"  
"Keep your reflection out of the mirror or she'll suck in your soul!"  
"Don't worry, Miroku, if she could get all my soul, she would have done it already!" the mirror tried to suck in my soul again, then abruptly stopped.  
"What's wrong, Kanna?" Kagura asked of Kanna.  
"The mirror won't listen to me! It says I must release the souls or it will break!" suddenly the souls of the villagers and the part of Kagome's soul that Kanna had stolen returned to their owners. Look at that, Kagome's soul (or part of it anyway) is much bigger than all the rest!  
  
Kag's view  
  
I've got my soul back! And so has everyone else! Most of them are grumbling but it appears they are moving out of the way for Inuyasha to use his wind scar.  
"Kagome? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Inu, just use your wind scar and get it over with!" I know it's a bit harsh, but I don't want him to know I like him and that I'm relieved that he's not hurt.  
"Ok, Ms. Bossy, Wind Scar!" the scar of the wind appeared and Inuyasha hit it and a immense wave of power rallied it's war against Kagura and made a clean slice through her front and...well never mind. She whisked around, seemingly unaware that ...let's just say Miroku was having fun watching...and flew off. Inuyasha turned around and clobbered Miroku on the head.  
"Why dya do that?" Miroku whined nursing his head.  
"You know why, perv!"  
"I promise I wasn't!" he said in protest.  
"Shut up before I hit you again! Let's go see if Sango's alright," 3rd person  
  
Sango was just getting up, with the aid of Shippo and Kilala, when Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were getting there.  
"How'd the match go?"  
"Kagura ran off,"  
"We were so worried about you!" said a very excited Shippo, knocking poor Kagome over onto Inuyasha. They both blushed, but covered it up so no one would know. Inuyasha got up and proceeded to search their supplies for Ramen.  
"Hey! Where's the Ramen?"  
"I think Kilala must have ate it!" the cat purred innocently.   
  
"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"  
  
Oooh! Another cliffy! I love cliffies! Don't forget to review and tell me If you want me to stop with the cliffies. 


	4. Kikyo, souless wanderer part2

I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review!  
  
You got to love the quick pasting with insert! I finally got a review from InuyashaLover 421! And your welcome and thanks 4 reviewing! Now if I could only get other people to check out this story. Don't forget to review, even if you had already. I still haven't got any ideas for a good name for this story and no, it won't cover collecting all the shards. I might change the rating and start letting Inuyasha say what he really wants to. Tell me if I should. Golly, I've used half a page already!  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I am the undersigned author, the Ice Miko, and that I, the Ice Miko, do not own all or any part of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Koga, Rin, Jaken, Sessmaru (sorry if I spelt that wrong), Kadae, Kikyo, and anyone else that I am forgetting. I, the Ice Miko, also hereby declare that I, the Ice Miko, do not own all or any part of feudal Japan or all or any part of the Shirkon Jewel and that I, the Ice Miko, do not any part of or all of the Shirkon Shards.  
  
In short, I do not own Inuyasha (even though I wish I did). That's another half page!  
  
Ch4 Kikyo, soulless wanderer  
  
Inu's view  
  
Do I always have to get the firewood? Why can't Miroku do it? It would be good for two purposes. It would allow someone to get the firewood and give the girls a break from constant groping. Thinking of Miroku, today he tried to look up Kagome's skirt and...well, I didn't know that Kagome could hit that hard I bet he's gonna have an imprint of a hand on his face for a week—with constant slaps in between. That was funny. Miroku, casually tried to peek and Kagome caught him yelled 'I wear shorts under my skirt, you know!' and slapped him to near death! Hey! Who's that in this forest? It's a girl, human obviously, let's see as she gets closer... what the heck, it's...  
"Kikyo!" I said that more out of amazement than excitement. She did trap me in a lingo for a while.  
"What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"  
"Come with me, my love, come let us embrace," it was as if I was caught in a trance, I went to her and we did just that (no, you pervs, they just kissed).  
"Come with me, Inuyasha, come with me—to hell!"  
  
Kag's view  
  
Where's Inuyasha? He's never this late. He knows that the longer he takes, the longer he waits for the Ramen. He's been out for half an hour now, and he usually only takes ten minutes, just uprooting a small tree and bringing it in then Miroku chopping it up. Where could he be? What...? Is that him with...Kikyo? What's she doing here, she's dead? And they're...kissing? "Come with me, Inuyasha, come with me—to hell!" Oh no! She's trying to take him with her to the Hell Gates! "Inuyasha!" "Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around and looked at me, apparently surprised. "Stupid girl!" Kikyo said, then left. "Let's go, Inuyasha," how could he? I know I'm probably just jealous, but that was the lady who killed him and she's back to kill him again! Inuyasha was silent. Stupid two-timer! Soon we were out of the forest and back to the village where they had just exterminated Kagura. "I was worried for a second. It's not like you to come late when there's ramen an the line," "Shut up, Miroku!" he shrugged. "Owww! Why dya do that?" "You was thinking something perverted!" "Was not!" his false pleas fell on deaf ears. Look at the two bicker!  
  
Poor Inu! Stuck with two girls he loves! Got to pity him! And Kagome is all jealous. Just in case you were wondering, that was Sango and Miroku fighting. 


	5. How does Kagura really feel?

Maybe I forgot to tell you, but the group's on their way to Sango's old village to find an herb that helps heal injuries like Sango's (she had a hairline fracture on her rib). Don't forget to review! Moohahaha! I'm eating ice cream and I'm doing it in a room I'm not supposed to! My mom gave me run of the house and went out. Disclaimer: Inuyasha=:) no Inuyasha=:( me =:( how sad  
Ch5 Naraku's evils and those who hate him  
  
Kagura's view  
  
"What went wrong today?"  
"I am sorry, master Naraku, the hanyou attacked me with his blade. He used something called "the scar of the wind""  
"I made you powerful enough to defeat him, Kagura, you're not trying hard enough." How was he to say? If he's so powerful, why not go and kill he go kill Inuyasha himself? Besides, I don't want to kill him, he didn't do anything to deserve it. Why can't he let me be so I can go find someone to love and will love me back? I hate all this badness! I actually want to be good, maybe even help Inuyasha and his friends.  
"Never forget that I hold your life in my hands! Now get out of my sight! Tonight I'll pay them a visit."  
  
Sango's view  
  
I have to ride in the cart because of my injury. Kagome seems worked up about something, but she won't tell me what. I'm almost positive that something happened when she went to fetch Inuyasha. I hope she gets over it soon.  
"Kagome, why won't you tell me what you're pissed about?"  
"I'm not pissed about anything!" Oh well, everyone has their secrets. We had been moving from dawn and it was getting dark  
"It's getting dark, we'd best make camp."  
"I know, there's a nice cozy cave not to far from here, Sango, that will fit your needs."  
"What's for dinner?"  
"Whatever I can catch, Inu, this monk is an extremely good hunter." Kagome and me rolled our eyes, for we knew the truth.  
"Good. I'll be expecting a feast tonight."  
"I'm not that good!" Miroku put up his hands in protest. SIZZLE Miroku sat next to the fire, turning a rabbit that he had caught on a spit. Really Shippo caught it, turning into a fox and luring it toward the bag Miroku had. He also used his illusions to aid him. Kagome sat dejected in a corner of the cave and Inuyasha sat just as dejected in a tree not too far away.  
"Dinner is served!" many hungry travelers ran toward Miroku in hopes of getting food. Unusual enough, Inuyasha didn't complain when he got served last. They ate in silence with the occasional slap when Miroku...it's obvious, isn't it. They all went to bed: girls in the cave and boys in the opening. It was then that they received a serious awakening. Boom hundreds of wasps filled the air.  
"Naraku!" Sango tried to get up, wounded as she was, and reached for her boomerang.  
"Hello, I was in the area and decided to drop in. I wanted to warn you that those who defy me will not have a happy life...if they live that long." He laughed to himself, an evil laugh, and then left in a dark cloud o smoke before anyone could react. Shippo, having just woke up was unaware of what had happened and soon went back to sleep. The others, too, slowly went back to a slumber.  
  
I know it's short, but it gives you an insight on how Kagura really feels about her having to do the dirty work. This will be important later. Don't forget to review! 


	6. Meeting your brother and rivalry renewed

I've been having a hard time thinking up a plot for this, but I finally got one. Sorry Jaken fans the poor little frog will acquire many bumps upon his head this chapter. I really do detest that amphibian. He doesn't like Rin as much as he should. Will someone please review? I still haven't got any ideas for a title  
  
Disclaimer: I do believe that I own Inuyasha. I also believe in the tooth fairy and Santa Claus and that a stalk brought my brothers to m doorstep. An evil stalk, guessing from how they turned out...  
  
Actually I don't believe in  
  
Ch6 Meeting your brother rivalry renewed  
  
Sess's view  
  
Rin is teasing Jaken again, poor little frog. Rin was playing beat-Jaken- with-his-own-stick again, what fun.  
"Master, Master! Tell that puny human girl to stop hitting me!"  
"You shouldn't have let her have your staff."  
"But she stole it from me!"  
"I thought she was a 'puny human girl'." I know I really should help Jaken, but it would be mean to destroy a child's fun like that. And he does deserve it. Two of his guards came in at that moment.  
"Sir, trespassers: two human girls, a human male, a kitsune, and a hanyou. They say they have something very important to tell you. The hanyou claims to be your brother." So Inuyasha has came to me. But for what reason?  
"Send them in, but disarm them first." A severely annoyed hanyou followed by a red-faced monk and an angry female brought up the front followed by an another female holding a fox-like creature. The kitsune, having spotted Rin, ran over to her and they started to play and Rin introduced Shippo to beat-Jaken-with-his-own-stick.  
"Inuyasha, what brings you to my place? You seem to make a big deal of never coming here. Are you just mad because I'm better than you?" I knew I was no better than him and he was no better than me, but the whole rivalry had to be kept fresh.  
"Cool it, Inu, or I'll 'S' you till you're in five feet of dirt!" Inuyasha cowered at that. I wonder what she means by that.  
"Well? Out with it, hurry up, I don't have all day."  
"Naraku is on a rampage, and he's created two demons to do his biding. And to handle them all would be hard for just four people,"  
"Don't forget me Inuyasha!"  
"Five, if you count him, and well..."  
"You need my help, don't you?"  
"Why would I need an help from you, you..."  
"SIT! What he means is yes, we need your help." When the girl, whose name I later found out was Kagome, said 'sit', Inuyasha was plummeted to the ground.  
"I'll help you, but only to help you to defeat Naraku," "Ok, then we'll leave now, are you coming with us?"  
"I guess I will. Jaken, stay here and watch Rin."  
"But master..." Rin cut in before the frightened toad could finish.  
"I don't wanna stay here with a toad! I wanna come with you and play with Shippo!"  
"Then I'll take you, but you have to promise to stay out of the way when we have to fight Naraku and his minions." She smiled and danced around. Shippo joined in. Inuyasha, having got himself out of the dirt growled and stomped out followed by everyone else. Kag's view  
  
Inuyasha seems mad about me having Sessmaru join our crew and embarrassing him in front of his bro. He looks so cute when he's mad! Shippo seems excited to have a playmate. You would seriously think he's flirting by the way he's trying to act tough and look how Rin's giggling, she probably likes him, too. It's always nice to see two younger ones in love. But what am I saying? I'm in love with Inuyasha! Look at that! Inu's picked a fight with his brother!  
  
Another short chapter I know, but hey! I do have writer's block! Don't forget to review! I promise a juicy chapter next. 


	7. Lovers and love

LOL!! Yeah go Rin!! I personally HATE Jaken and think that Rin is awesome! Evil, stupid, fat, ugly TOAD! MUAHAHAHAHA! clears throat I mean, uh... I... dislike Jaken... Well PLEASE update soon. C'mon people!! REVIEW FICS WHEN YOU READ THEM!  
  
Gavroche I got the idea from a fic I read, I forget what it's called. Thanks for your reviews; I personally think that the toad should be Rin's personal slave (and maybe Shippo's, too). To Kagura being good, she's not exactly good, more mischievous. She went along with Naraku for a while, but he started mistreating her so now she only fights because she's forced. And besides, she has to fight Koga, who's too cute to Kagura to kill. But near the end Sango will...whoops! Better not tell you... about Kikyo being evil. It's not entirely her fault, she's soulless, you know. She'll be evil in this fic, but I'll give her back her soul in the end. How...you'll just have to read and find out. Thanks for saying what I've been saying since I started this story. Maybe the point's finally got through...  
  
I know what you can call your story! you can call it, "the battle fields of love". p.s-YOU ROCK! rulebreaka come on! I'm not that good! Nice idea, but I'm not sure. I thought about it and came up with one similar (sorta). Thanks for your review and inspiration! That reminds me of a song... my responses  
  
You love me! You really love me! Sniffsniff I'm okay now. Hey! There's pennies under this keyboard! Must be my bro's (he's a pain in the butt). Back to what I was talking about...  
  
Please review, even if you have already, like Gavroche, who's reviewed many times (THANKS!)  
  
Have any of you wrote stories? I otta read 'em.  
  
I'm not quite sure if I should kill Kanna or not. If I shouldn't, what should I do? Sorry this came in late, mom doesn't let me on the internet after 6 and I missed the deadline.  
  
Disclaimer: After I get married to a hot, rich guy with an 8 pack I'll own Inuyasha. {Stats say the chance of that is 1:10,000,000,000,0002 (notice the square sym.)} rite now I'm stuck with... oops! I forgot! There's three people on this site who'll know who I'm talking about! hides behind curtain and falls out an open window (ouch) Enough of my blabber! On to the story...  
  
Ch7 Love and those who are loved  
  
3rd person summery After they left the western lands (with Sess and Rin), they returned to the village they had rid of Kagura. Miroku was up to his usual tricks. He actually got a yes! From an old lady, but with Miroku... he ran out into the woods with Inu shouting after him to get the firewood today. Kagome is still upset about Kikyo (girls remember everything! Boys on the other hand... let me put it this way. My evil 8 yr old brother was trying to hit me, so I pushed him near the curtain. He grabbed the curtain to steady himself, and it came off! 2 sec. later he started yelling "mom, look what she did! She broke the curtain!" while he was still holding it! No offence to the smart guys out there, this don't apply to you). Sango is up (well, as up as you can be with a hairline fracture in your rib) and at it trying to figure out what's wrong while Kag's in denial.  
  
Kag's view. It's sunset, to help clear things out  
  
Dumb Kikyo! She had to go and ruin everything! Just when I was going to make my move! We were alone in the woods, nearing sunset, by the god tree, it was perfect! I was going to kiss him and tell him I loved him and would see what happened. Why does Kikyo have to come and ruin it! He told me he didn't love her anymore. Liar! Stupid Kikyo! Stupid two-timing Inuyasha! Sango's trying to help, but she can't do much in her injured state. Yawn I'm getting sleepy, I hope Miroku catches something soon. I'm really hungry. There he is now.  
"What's the catch of the day, Miroku?"  
"A rare white rabbit! See how delicious it looks, Kag?"  
"Rare white rabbit?"  
"A rare catch for me indeed!" I should of guessed. He only catches black rabbits.  
"I'm going to lay here until you cook it. don't you dare try to peek up my skirt!" Yawn I guess I'll just rest my eyes for a moment...  
  
The ground ran red with the blood of her comrades. Inuyasha lay unconscious on the ground behind her as did all her friends. Kikyo stood in front of her with a menacing look.  
"Now all between me and vengeance is you!" She pointed at me. "Go my minions, bind her! Bind her!" These eel-like creatures that swam in air glided over to me so fast, it would have been impossible to prepare for. They wrapped around my arms and legs, and held me 5ft above the ground. Kikyo came to me, it seemed she floated here than walked, and said  
"Lucky Kagome, you get to watch me drag the hanyou to Hell!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" My head jerked up just as Miroku was attempting to... you-know-what. My mouth was inches from Miroku's ear. Everyone (except for Sango, who was in the village getting a sorta feudal world cast) even Sesshomaru (soooo sorry for previous misspellings!) came running towards the direction of camp. Inuyasha got here first.  
"Are you alright Kagome?" I stared into his amber eyes. I could see his affection, his worry, it was almost like I could see into his soul. We locked eyes for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Rin broke the spell.  
"Kagome-chan, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, just a bad dream, that's all,"  
  
Inu's view  
  
Did we just lock eyes? It was like I couldn't move, paralyzed by some strange hex. I could see her fear, uncertainty and...love? I'm fooling myself. She doesn't love me, even though wish she did. Did she see Kikyo and me? Maybe that's why she's so upset! No, she doesn't like me. Sesshomaru doesn't have to deal with this! Girls are so confusing (and we're proud of it)! Sango had just came back with the aid of two funny y- shaped sticks.  
"Dinner is served!" said Miroku as he started handing out rabbit portion to everyone. Rin and Shippo were playing not to far away, and ran over to their appointed guardian (Kag for Shippo, Sess for Rin) and told them excitedly about all the fun they had and how they helped Miroku catch a rabbit. For some reason I'm not hungry now. That's unusual for me after a long hike. I ate it anyway, Didn't want to appear too conspicuous (what does that mean anyway?). Miroku came and sat next to me and whispered in my ear  
"I saw you two lock eyes what were you thinking?"  
"Nothing you would!" I screamed that, injuring his ear (again, even though Inu doesn't know that), and bopped him on the head.  
"Owwww!" Everyone but Sess, who didn't know about the monk's antics, was laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You!" The sun had set by then, cloaking the camp in darkness. Sango was explaining to my brother about Miroku so he would understand why they were laughing. I decided to take first watch, I would give me some time to think about everything. About how Kagome avoided eye contact, how she looked at me when she thought I wasn't looking, how she looked when she saw me and Kikyo, how Sess got dreamy eyed when anyone brought up Kikyo. He had look between love and hate. Kagome looks like an angel when she's sleeping.  
  
Sess's view Inu took first watch today. I saw how he locked eyes with Kagome, but I didn't say anything, even though we pick fights with each other constantly, I can't be as mean to tell everyone that he loves Kagome, no one should be that mean (I wish Jessica could see that)! I can tell Kagome loves him back, but I'm not going to tell him, he needs to find out for himself, only then will he believe. I've only loved one girl in my life, but she was in love with my brother! That is why I despised him, not because he was only a half demon, even though that had some to do with it, because he stole my girl. But then she went and killed him, so now I have mixed emotions about her. I love her and hate her. Kagome told me about Kikyo and Inu's meeting, except for how she felt about it. And Inu thinks he has it hard!  
  
On the girl's side of the camp...  
  
Kag's view (note to reader: Inu's back was to Kag)  
  
No matter what I do, I just can't get to sleep! I can't help but think of how Inu kissed Kikyo! It tears my heart out to think he had ever loved me. I wish I had someone who's been in my situation to help me out (I have, but they weren't actually kissing). Sango tries to help, but she just can't understand! It's not fair! Inuyasha turned around halfway, so that half his face was visible to me. He looks so handsome when the moonlight hits his face like that. Dreamy look runs across face (both Kag's and mine) Oh! He's looking this way! I shut my eyes in fake slumber, hoping he hadn't seen me looking at him. Yawn! I think I'm going to sleep now. Shippo snores like a tornado!  
  
Sango's view Miroku's so cute when he sleeps. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Probably something wrong, knowing him. Everything about him is perfect, except for his groping. But at least he acknowledges me as a woman, not just a hardcore exterminator. Oww stupid Kanna and her mirror! I wish I wasn't wounded the way I am!  
  
Wondering why I didn't give Miroku a paragraph? Just think of what he might think. He's too perverted! 


	8. Kikyo's Hatred

Disclaimer: when I rule the world, Inuyasha will be mine! Mark my words...pathetic, isn't it. Tell me if I should kill Kanna (K), marry her (M), make her the adopted daughter of Kagura (D), or something else. How many ch's should I make this? I was thinking at least 10.  
  
I'm starting another story called 'Endless Love'. Do me a favor and read it because I'm canceling it if I don't get enough good reviews. Here's a nice long ch for you.  
  
Ch8 Kikyo's hatred  
  
Kag's view  
  
"No!"  
"It's too late for him! I will destroy him!"  
"Never!"  
"Just watch me!" Kikyo moved toward the slumbering Inuyasha. I tried to warn him, but my mouth made no sound. I wanted to say no Kikyo! You will not steal the one I love! I love you Inuyasha! But all that came out was I love you! His eyes opened as if on cue,  
  
I jerked awake to see Inu staring at me. It appeared I had said I love you out loud! Oops!  
"What did you say?"  
"I was having a dream that," think, think! What could I use to differentiate?  
"I was having a dream that...um...I had gone crazy and Gramp made me say I love you over and over so he could give me this weird hot pink medicine." He gave me a funny look.  
"My dreams are always weird!" Whew! That was close! He almost figured out!  
  
Inu's view  
  
Did she just say she loved me and then cover it up? Or is she telling the truth? I was thinking how beautiful she looked when she sleeps, when she suddenly woke up. She scared me for a second! Fluffy's back from his hike and Rin and Shippo are not to far away, playing tag. Since they met they've become inseparable. Shippo is flirting with her constantly, showing off his foxfire and his illusions. I might have to pick a fight with Sess soon for good measure. Miroku came into camp looking mischievous.  
"Got a bit of a shock there, hmm, Inu?" I clobbered him and hoped Kagome hadn't heard. He fell down and nursed his arm miserably. Perhaps it was a good thing because a misjudged blue-ball of fox-fire went flying through were Miroku's head had just been,  
"Oops! Sorry!" was the apology of Shippo. Rin just sat there giggling.  
"Kagome! HELP!" screamed the kitsune as Miroku chased him. Rin burst out laughing.  
"SIT!" I went crashing into a nearby tree root.  
"Oww! What was that for? Miroku's the one chasing Shippo!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that it's usually you chasing Shippo,"  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
"I'm coming Shippo! Take that, hentai!" (To those who don't know, hentai means pervert). Kag slugged him. That's another thing I like about her. She's the strongest human girl I've ever seen. Miroku came back with three horns and sat down across from me and smirked. I don't know how he can get three hits and still smirk about it. Must be cause he's so darn hardheaded!  
"See? They love me so much that this is the only way they can hide and show their feelings!" he received a fourth horn from Sango who was sitting with her back on a tree not to far away.  
  
Sango's view  
  
Darn! He guessed it!  
  
Kagome's view  
  
Miroku's not supposed to chase Shippo! That's Inu's job. Oh well, I could never hit Inu very hard because I love him.  
"Help us! There is a giant spider attacking the village! They sent me ahead to get help!" a plainly frightened boy no older than 10 came running to us.  
"Where's your village?"  
"Not far from here. I'll show you the way!"  
"Shippo, stay here and watch Sango. Me, Inu, and Sesshomaru will go stop the bug!"  
  
"Please call me Sess. Rin, you stay here with Shippo."  
"If she can call you Sess, why not Fluffy, Fluffy?" he gave Inu a glare and growled. Are they gonna argue all day? We reached the city in a few minutes and saw a giant spider. It had two shards embedded in its forehead.  
"Everyone is dead! The spider ate them while I went to get you!" "I'll squash this bug!"  
  
"Careful, Inuyasha, It has shards in its forehead above its eyes!"  
"I'm not a pup, I can take care of myself!"  
"Just in case you mess up, your big brother Sessie is right behind you."  
"Oh yeah, Fluffy."  
"Shut up, half-breed,"  
"LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha ducked in the nick of time as a hairy leg missed crushing him by an inch.  
"Time to spray the pesticide on this creature!"  
"The what?"  
"It's a thing in my world that kills bugs, Sango."  
"Oh," she was still puzzled and didn't try to disguise it. The spider reared its ugly head and attacked the boy who got them to come. Its aim, unfortunately, was true and the boy was killed on the spot. This did allow me enough time to fire an arrow at the beast, though. It burst into a billion pieces. Sess and Inu picked through the remnants for the shards.  
"I'll find them first!"  
"No, I will," they went on like this for a little while. I rolled my eyes. Boys!  
"I found 'em!" both boys growled. Beaten by Sango! "Will you all shut up! We have to bury this boy!" A blue ghost-like figure appeared. It was the spirit of the boy. "Thank you for freeing me from that boy's body so I an return to my true element. When you fired your arrow, some of the power went on my body and broke the spell keeping me as a boy forever. Now I can be reborn as a fox- demon once more." "You look familiar. Wait a minute! You look like Souta!" the soul disappeared and if you looked closely, you could see a blue ball rising up to the sky.  
  
Fluffy's view  
  
"Is my stupid brother always the last to do anything? And why do you have leaves in your hair?" I said, grumbling how he was the last to turn up with anything to eat, which was just a handful of berries.  
"At least I'm not conceited like you! I'm not as gay either, I don't treat my hair like it was the only thing that mattered in the world!" I bared my fangs. And besides, my hair is the only thing that matters. Not really. Miroku had caught a small bunny, Shippo had caught a rabbit (there's a difference), Rin had a bundle full of blackberries, and I brought some firewood. Kagome had been making Sango something she called a "crutch" because the sticks Sango had earlier broke when Sango used them to pound Miroku with. After all those bumps and bruises you'd think he'd stop. I've only been here a week, but I can already tell his level of pevertedness. In the last village we visited it, he asked every girl if they would bear his children. It seems that's his famous line. Where was my brother? I know he could have gotten more berries at least. What was he doing?  
  
Flashback Inu's view (NTR: this is what happened when Inu went to get the berries was supposed to get)  
  
Berries, huh? I remember a patch not too far up ahead. I see they put the wood on my brother instead of me this time. What is that? Is that one of Kikyo's Dream Snakes? If that's here, then Kikyo...  
"Hello, Inuyasha, I have been waiting for you,"  
"Kikyo..." I was at a loss for words. Then I noticed something gleaming in the folds of her kimso. It was a knife!  
"Get away from me Kikyo, I don't love you any more!"  
"Don't say so, my love,"  
"Shut up, Kikyo, I can see the Knife!"  
"I would never hurt you!" I saw the evil gleam in her eyes and I knew she was lying.  
"You liar!" her gaze revealed her intense hatred. She pulled out her knife unveiling the sharp blade.  
"If you won't come willingly, I will take you to hell with force!" I ran like ten thousand angry demons were after me. I was running so fast and just concentrating on getting away, that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I fell of the edge of a cliff. I was just falling, and falling, and falli...CRASH. A tree that was growing on the side caught my fall. Kikyo appeared at the side of the cliff with her knife and was about to throw it, but then a rustling was heard and she left. The sun was setting, and I had to get back to camp soon. I leapt back up from the tree to the edge of a cliff. Impossible by human standards, but not too hard for a hanyou. I picked a small handful of berries to avoid being found out about what happened and headed back.   
  
Tensions grow. Sorry I took so long, Dodges bricks I promise to write a long ch to make up for it! 


	9. Bewitched

I suggest all of you read "The Worst Show ever". It's hilarious. Read "Be Careful What you Say" amazing what he did to Kagome. Inuyasha going to kill himself over what Kagome has to do.  
  
I pride myself that within my 2 stories there is only one flame. But then, I only have 6 reviews total.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll own Inuyasha when pigs fly  
  
KGV= Kag's view IV= Inu's view SGV= Sango's view MV= Miro's view NTR= note to reader  
  
Ch 9 Bewitched  
  
IV  
  
I lay on the ground, unable to move. Kikyo loomed over me. Her eyes practically glowed red with extreme loathing for me. She brought out a dagger with a blood red hilt. I tried to move away, but I couldn't. She moved in for the kill.  
"NO! You will not kill the one I love Kikyo!" there stood Kagome with an arrow drawn. Kikyo turned around.  
"You can not stop me from getting my ultimate revenge!" I don't know what she did, but somehow she sent a bright ball of pink energy hurling toward Kagome. It hit her with astounding force. She slammed to the ground, utterly unconscious. She came toward me, knife in hand. Her back was to Kagome so she did not see when Kagome got up and drew her bow.  
"Isn't it time to die again Kikyo?" She fired and hit her mark. Kikyo disappeared, only to reappear again far away. Kikyo ran and Kagome fainted again.  
  
I woke up with a jolt. Luck or fate would have it that Kagome woke up at the same time. She blushed and lay back down. That dream was wacko. It was nice that Kagome said that she loved me.  
  
KGV That was a crazy dream. Kikyo was about to kill Inuyasha and she fired a pink light at me and I shot her, but she reappeared. (NTR: this was the same dream as Inu). It's funny how I woke up at the same time as Inu. Two birds chirped their love for each other. I looked at the sleeping kitsune next to me. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. We should reach Sango's village today. A loud noise broke the peace of the camp. Everyone else (except for Shippo and Rin) woke up. I grabbed my bow and arrows. A girl with bat wings and blonde hair flew over camp. She looked pretty enough, but I could sense her evil.  
"Hello, travelers. What brings you to my lands? My name is Namiyo and you will soon see my powers!" her wings turned into angel wings and she stated to sing. She sang a haunting song with words in a different language. The boy's eyes suddenly went white with no pupils. Then her wings turned back to bat wings, her hair turned dark as did her clothes till all previous nice-ness about her was gone. She looked like a cross between Kikyo and Kagura.  
"Come now my slaves, bind them!" Miroku and Sesshomaru came towards me in their hypnotized state and Inuyasha went after Sango. I struggled against their hold. I managed somehow to write some pictures in the sand so Rin and Shippo would know to stay there until I was able to come back to them. Something hit me on the head. The world went away. I was tied to a stone wall with chains. The Namiyo girl was standing next to me. Sango was on a cot tied down not too far away. The three guys were just standing stupidly, still under the effect of the spell.  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
"Since you intruded on my place, I'm going to have one of your friends kill you and the other girl," she smiled wickedly, "Let's see, I think I'll have the half-demon kill you and the demon kill the other girl. You first! Come here half-breed. Kill that girl." "No! I will not be killed by the man I love!" Inuyasha came forward, but then he stopped. There seemed to be an inward struggle, then he continued to come forward, but at last minute, he turned and struck Namiyo. She gasped and slowly turned into a black smoke that disappeared. Sesshomaru and Miroku returned to normal.  
"What happened?"  
"You were hypnotized by that whore,"  
"Kagome, what were you saying before I killed that girl?" Eeps!  
"Nothing!" Rin and Shippo were waiting right where we left them, playing tag.  
"Where did you guys go?"  
"No where important."  
  
Did you like that? And yes, Namiyo is a real Japanese name. Don't forget to read my other story. 


	10. Kidnapped Miko?

Did all of you stop reviewing all of a sudden? Puppy-dog-pout pouts I know stories with one chapter that have more reviews than I have! That's wrong! Will somebody check out my other story "Endless Love"? Just so you know, in this fic I'm gonna say that Kadae is 50 to work everything out. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Namiyo and Kimiko  
  
Ch 10 Kidnapped Miko?  
  
KGV  
  
Kagura was hovering in air, dressed in a white kimso. I heard a dreamy voice say,  
"Do not fear her, she appears bad, but her soul is good, help her win her freedom."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Kimiko, I cannot stay here long, my keepers will find me here."  
"How do I free her?" suddenly some beastly, dark, snake-demon shaped wraith appeared and took her away. She screamed and was gone.  
  
I woke up to find Miroku just about to pour a bucket of water on me. I got up quickly.  
"You missed your chance," I said, scurrying away. I was amazed at how late it was probably 11. I saw Sango limping towards me. We had already made it to Sango's village and we would reach Kadae's hut by 3. I had to ask her who if she knew who Kimiko was.  
"Aaaahhhh!" I was knocked down by a white furball. It was Kilala the fire-cat. She had somehow made it to the exterminator village before us and journeyed the rest of the way with us. That's when an idea struck me.  
"Sango, tell the others that I've gone to Kadae ahead of them via Kilala." Shippo came running to me.  
"I wanna come!"  
"Ok, but hold on tight! Kilala," the white snowball transformed to her full fire-cat form. I hopped on her back with Shippo in front of me and we sped off. It wasn't much later when we reached Kadae's hut.  
"Why have thy come without the rest?"  
"I have to ask you something," Kadae got Kilala a saucer of milk.  
"What is thou question, child?"  
"Do you know of anyone named Kimiko?" a look of sadness crossed her face.  
"She was mine niece. I was 25 when she was born. I loved like she was my little sister. She looked up to me and we would play constantly. She was only 4 when her mother died and her father went crazy and committed suicide not long after. I took care of little Kimiko. It was one fateful day when she was 8 that a black cloud came, blinded me, and I could here her scream for help but I couldn't see where she was and when the cloud left, she was gone. Why do you ask, child?"  
"It was just I had a dream that someone was telling me something and I asked her what her name was, and she said Kimiko. Then a black figure stole her out of my dream." Kadae's face light up.  
"That would mean she's still alive! Tell me, what did she look like?"  
"She had Kikyo's eyes and hair, and that was all I could tell, I only got a glimpse of her," Kadae stood up suddenly, upsetting the sleeping fire- cat in her lap and ran out side.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"Thy shalt see soon!"  
  
It's sorta short, but hey! What is Kadea up to? I'm not quite sure myself, but you'll see! If you review. 


	11. Trip to the present

I'm having writer's block that's why this ch took so long.  
  
Review already! Only 3 people have reviewed this story! By the way, I think I'm gonna cut "Endless Love" and start something totally different. Disclaimer- an extremely annoying thing that must be written in front of every chapter or section that declares that one person or persons those not own Inuyasha. Help me, I'm running out of ideas for these things.  
  
I have found out that the sym. does not work so, views will be in equal signs and actions in{ }.  
  
I just found out that it's Kirara and not Kilala, but oh well. It's not my fault. My mom won't let me buy manga and she doesn't have cable. I was lucky yesterday. We went to the bookstore and mom was looking at books for a long time so I was able to read three episodes!  
  
Ch11 trip to the present  
  
=KGV=  
  
I woke up with a start. A full moon was up, and a wolf howled in the distance. I had another dream just like the first one I had, except Kimiko and Kagura were trying to stop her as well. I wonder why I keep having these reoccurring dreams. I see Inuyasha is up, too. How come every time I wake up from a dream like this Inu's up, too. Maybe this is why he's so grumpy during the day. He looks so cute when the moonlight hits his face like that, amber eyes sparkling. It's almost like I can see his emotions, almost. {Yawn} time to go back to sleep.  
  
"Kagome-child, are thee awake?" I woke up at Kadae's voice.  
"Thy friends arrived will thou slept. Something else happened, I think Kilala is pregnant!" a billion questions flashed through my mind, like who on earth is the father (come on, I know you're wondering)? Kadea saw the confused look on my face and chuckled to herself. Sango walked in the hut.  
"Inu wants you to get him some ramen,"  
"Sango, you won't believe what Kadea told me! She says that Kilala is pregnant!" Sango nearly fainted but caught herself before she did.  
"Tell that gluttonous hanyou that I'll go get him some ramen in a few minutes, and if he comes along I'll cook him an egg." Time to reward the cute little dog for his good looks. If he behaves, that is.  
  
"What's a scrambled egg?"  
"You'll see," we hopped into the well and came out in my world. Souta had just coming in at that moment. "Who's this?" "A friend." "A boyfriend?" "No way!" I said blushing and hoping neither boy noticed. He smiled slyly and left the room. I led the way to the kitchen. I could hear Souta watching cartoons in the den. I got out the egg and frying pan and turned on the stove. "You can go watch TV with Souta in the den. It's at the end of the hallway past my room."  
  
=IV=  
  
Will somebody kindly tell me what a TV is? Or how the stove works? As I passed Kagome's room, I noticed a small pink book on her desk. I had seen it before; she carried it around in her bag. Kagome had taught me to read not to long ago and I'm pretty good at it. I figured a peek couldn't hurt. It said "My Diary" in fancy print on the front. I opened it up in the middle and the entry said,  
  
"Monday, who-knows-what-the-date-is  
  
Today I almost blew it! I had a dream that Kikyo was trying to kill Inuyasha and I had shouted that I loved him. It appears I had said that out  
loud! I made up something crazy to cover it. I would have been bad if I  
told him I love him! Even though I do. I'm waiting..."  
  
I inhaled sharply...and smelt Kagome. I quickly closed the book and tried to look like I just got here. It worked.  
"Hey Inu! Breakfast is served!" she came in holding a platter of something that smelt delicious.  
"Did you just get here?"  
"Yeah. Is that what you call a scramble egg?"  
"Yes, mom has a problem about eating in our rooms, so you'll have to come to the kitchen and eat it while I restock the ramen. I went back into the kitchen and tried the scrambled egg. It was really good. She saw how I was enjoying it and said,  
"Ya know, I could bring the frying pan and some eggs and we could cook 'em in the past." I just nodded. My mouth was to full of the yummy egg to reply. She continued to stock up, but adding eggs (they were in a Styrofoam thing which keeps them from breaking) and a small metal thing that looked a lot like the frying pan she had cooked the egg on, just smaller. I finished in hurry, thinking about what she had wrote in the "My Diary" book. She really loves me! that will be good when I ask for her to be my mate after we collect all the shards and defeat Naraku.  
"I guess we had better get going,"  
"Wait! Tonight's the night of the full moon, right? You could stay here! In the guest room, you'd be a lot safer here!" I just nodded uncertainly.  
"And I can I can show you around town and..." and she kept blabbing about where she was gonna take me all evening.  
  
Poor Inu is probably gonna be dragged to the mall for a couple of hours. I feel for him I really do. Inuyasha: Feh! I'm sure you did. Shut up, or I'll do it again Inuyasha: whimpers and rubs feet my feet still hurt! Will you please review? I know more than three people have read this. Review already! 


	12. Ch 12

Someone put me on their favorites! Does a crazy dance on the celing I know she's a friend from school, but still! By the way and Animalover, what's Katy's pen name? I've already read your story (twice).  
  
thanks for mentioning me. that was my first shoutout. I really love the story. BTW me leah have collected all of the manga. i have 10 of them and she has seven.leah had told me that you had written two stories but i haven't had the chance to read them. i have to tell katy that you have written them but whenever i call she is not home or i have to talk to her annoying brother.ne-way keep writing.P.S read my story. Its a Witch Hunter Robin called Images.  
  
AnimeLover21291 I did already. Lucky! Can I borrow some?  
  
Ba ba ba ba bah, I'm luvin' it! V cool! Oh, and thanks 4 reviewing my fanfic, it will continue! (Makes very long and moving speech)  
  
Inu-Chan: Your such an ass.  
  
Sasha: Inu-Chan, shut up.  
  
Inu-Chan: No! You cannot order me around, wench!  
  
Sasha: Say goodbye to mr. squeaky bone...  
  
Inu-Chan: NO! sasha-nyanko Your welcome! Lol lol lol lol.  
  
It's really hard on my part to have to write all this on my decade old PC and then run over to Mom's Windows 2000 and put this on ff.net. Oh, I suggest all of you read "Demon's Never Cry" by sasha-nyanko. it's really nice.  
  
Disclaimer: today we will have a guest speaker to proclaim the disclaimer. Everyone give it up for Inuyasha! Applause is heard Inuyasha: do I have to do this? Kagome: Inuyasha, do I have to use the 's' word? Inuyasha: whimpers the Ice Miko does not own me or any of my friends (but she does own Kimiko). So don't sue her.  
  
By the way, it's pronounce /Kim/iko/ and not /Ki/miko/. There is a difference. And it's definitely not /Kimi/ko/.  
  
Ch12  
  
=KGV=  
  
"My sore feet! First you made me wear shoes, and then we had to walk around the mall for 3 hours!"  
"Oh, don't complain. I'm sure Sango would want to, but she can't get trough the well!"  
"So? And to top it all off, you're making me carry this heavy pack!"  
"Most of it is ramen, and no pain, no gain."  
"What?"  
"Grandpa says that a lot." We walked out of the well and I was greeted by a big orange ball jumping up on me.  
"Kagomei'vebeenwaitingforyoualongtime!wheredidyougo?"  
"Slow down! I didn't get a word you said!"  
"Feh!"  
"What are you grumpy about now?"  
"Kagome, while you were at your place, we got news of a place Naraku's at not to far away! If we move on now, we should be there in an hour!"  
"I guess that means we start now, Sango,"  
"More walking? Kagome's already ruined my feet!"  
"SIT" {CRASH BANG BOOM}  
"I think you've ruined more than his feet now, Kagome"  
"ARRRRRR"  
"Miroku, get away!"   
"Kagura, they will be here shortly. Don't mess up this time. I may just give your heart to some cats to test their claws on."  
  
"Yes, Naraku,"  
  
I know it's short, but I may get ch 13 in today too. My mom's crazy. She called me and I had to go, so I said I had to go and ran to the bathroom and she said you have to get my permission to go to the bathroom. Really, she's cool most of the time, but... 


	13. To Kill or Not to Kill

Ouch! Poor them! (Rubs feet) Gah, now I'm paranoid! ' Dang it... And (Gasps) you're recomending my fanfic?!?! You think it's really nice?! Oh God... Must be dreaming... OO You'd better get ready to catch me, Inu- Chan, I'm gonna faint!  
  
(Inu-Chan watches DMC fall and snickers)  
  
(BABOOMP)  
  
DMC: Inu-Chan, do I have to use my mallet?  
  
Inu-Chan: (Whimpers)  
  
Good boy... Oh and UPDATE SOON!(Lol, we love our moms really...sort of) sasha-nyanko  
  
I love my mom, too, but all parents get a little loopy every now and then.  
  
Inuyasha: review this or I'll turn into a full yokai and destroy everyone! Kagome: SIT  
  
Disclaimer: dis-claimer is a disclaimer that dis-claims that I don't own Inu or the rest of the crew. Yo! I suck at rapping.  
  
No I did not steal this title from "Demons never cry". I had this idea way before she even wrote ch 4. Sorry I took so long; I was at church all day yesterday.  
  
Ch13 To Kill or Not to Kill  
  
=KGV=  
  
Kagura was onto us like a lightning bolt. I thought I saw a look of discourage on her face, but it was soon replaced with an evil grin. It did look half-heartedly, though.  
"You dare challenge Naraku's power?"  
"If he's so powerful, why does he always send you?"  
"Funny, I've been thinking the same thing,"  
"What?"  
"I said get ready to be demolished! Windblades!" the blades weren't as fast as usual, you can tell Kagura doesn't feel like fighting or killing, for that matter. I notched an arrow, just getting prepared. Kagura saw me and whispered so low that only I, who wasn't to far from her could hear her.  
"Kill me, and end all," she stood still, but just as I was about to fire, I heard Kimiko say NO! She just stood there, motionless. I couldn't decide, as Shakespeare would have said "To kill or not to kill, that is the question'. I mentally fought in my mind for a while, till I heard what she said next. She started writhing in agony.  
"No, let...go...of...my heart...Naraku!" she spat out the name of the demon, with distaste in her speech. Then the light dawned. She hates doing this; there's no way I can kill her. Inuyasha didn't see it, however, and jumped in for the kill with the Tetsaiga (I hope I spelt that right) with Sessie right behind him.  
"Inu, Sesshomaru, no!"  
"Why not?"  
"Can't you see she's being forced to do this? She hates Naraku as much as we do!" Kagura, still in pain nodded her head slowly just as another attack came on her. Sessie stopped, but Inuyasha kept going. Stupid, half-wit hanyou! But then, that's why I love him!  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT" {THUD} Inuyasha started to grumble. Kagura somehow managed to fly away, not back to Naraku, but somewhere else.  
"Why'd you let her get away? I could have finished it there and then!"  
"She's on our side! Some how Naraku is forcing her to do his will by causing her pain when she won't!"  
"Inuyasha, couldn't you see the look on her face when she first came to us? Or how slowly her wind blades went, to where even Rin and Shippo would have been able to dodge it if they were not at Kadae's?" Sesshomaru's lecture seemed to pound it's way into Inu's understanding. He growled and walked away. I don't blame him. Getting beaten by your older brother, not to mention tonight's the night of the full moon.  
  
(to help clarify this ending, it's the end of Feb and it has been a month since ch 12)  
  
Why do I feel so strange? It's the middle of the night, I shouldn't be awake! I heard Kimiko's voice once more. You are lucky, only a very powerful miko could change like you. Look in a lake, you can know see what happens to the extraordinary mikos on the full moon. I walked over to a small puddle of water to look at my reflection. I looked in the water and gasped. I was a...  
  
Moohahahaha! Super cliff! Next chapter you'll see what happens to Kagome. This has only happened once before, to... wait a sec! I know! I'll tell you in ch 14! I have it written, but not till oh, maybe 1 or 2 will I give it to you.  
  
Kagome: Why do I have... IM: Shhhh! The readers got to wait until 14! Kagome: growls IM: Oh look, I gave you a hint! You'll have to guess on that! Grins evilly, then chokes when attempting evil laugh {COUGH COUGH} If you be nice and review, I'll give you ch 14 sooner. 


	14. Special Ability

Did you enjoy the Grand Canyon I gave you in ch13? Dodges rotten tomatoes and other stinky vegetables ok, ok, I get the point! Here's the rest. Be happy I'm doing this. I have a 2-year old brother and he pooped all over this room that I'm writing in, but I thought I can't let my readers hang on a cliff for a week, so even though it smell like crap in here (actually, it is crap), I'm writing this for you. And that is why you should review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so there!  
  
Ch 14 Super Ability?  
  
=KGV=  
  
I looked into the puddle and saw I had dog-ears just like Inuyasha and my eyes were a lighter color as well! They weren't quite amber, maybe a dark amber. But if I have dog-ears and amber-ish eyes that must mean... I checked behind me and saw I had a big bushy tail! I better stay out of camp till morning. This is perfectly normal for powerful mikos who have consulted mikos before. This is miraculous! It has only happened once before to my Aunt Naomi. It normally doesn't happen till they have met their first love. I heard Kimiko say. So Kikyo's mom had this happen to her every month? Just until she got married. Darn! But it is kinda cool. I started out north to the camp to stay till dawn, unknowingly the direction Inuyasha had set out an hour ago.  
  
=IV=  
  
I hate having to sit out here all alone on full moon nights! What wouldn't I give for some company out here! Anyone even... I saw Kagome not too far away, but she had a tail! I didn't mean it! Really! Wow, she's a...hanyou! Just like me! That would mean that if on full moon I turn human, she turns half-demon. Weird. She's spotted me, looks as if she's gonna run away.  
"Kagome, don't go, I've seen already," she hesitated, then came over to where I was sitting on a rock. As she came closer, I saw her eyes were almost amber, and she had...dog-ears, and she was so hanyou-ish that I could hardly tell she was Kagome. I gaped for a second, but quickly stopped.  
"What...happened?"  
"I don't know, I really don't, I wish I did," =KGV= Ooh, he smells like cinnamon and pine, must be his yokai sent.  
  
=IV=  
  
Oh, well at least I don't have to sit here al alone any more. She looks even cuter as a hanyou. She sat on a rock in front of me. That's how it was for an hour, until she fell asleep, toppling me over to where she was sleeping on top of me without knowing it. I couldn't get up; I would wake her up, not that I really wanted her to get off. So I just lay there and went to sleep, too.  
  
Awwwwww, how sweet! Are you all happy? Then review! I have a question for you. What's the name of Fluffy's sword? 


	15. Naraku's Dolls

Sasha-nyanko (I hope I spelt that right), Rin saving Sasha is pretty cool. There's no way I would have thought of that. It's cruel to make Kagome kill Sasha! Kagome: I protest! See?  
  
By the way, I still don't know what to do with Kanna. Some ideas would be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned Inuyasha...but I don't. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Ch 15 Naraku's dolls  
  
=KGV=  
  
A couple of birds chirped in the air. I woke as the sunlight hit my face. I felt the top of my head, relieved that I had normal human ears. I sat up and released I was sitting on...Inuyasha! I got up quickly hoping I wouldn't wake him. He just sat there sleeping. I blushed and headed back to camp. Luckily for me, everyone else was sleeping. I went ahead to making breakfast, sunny-side up, I did have two dozen eggs. Shippo and Rin were next to wake up, and they were at first interested in what I was cooking, but after rummaging through my backpack, they found some of my washable markers and drew all over Miroku and Sesshy's faces. Their laughter awoke the snoring boys and Sango, who was mostly healed from the fracture a month ago. She only used the crutch occasionally. Sango burst out laughing at the sight of Mir and Sesshy's faces. Miroku was drawn as a clown; I had shown Shippo a picture of a too serious clown from by 6th birthday party, and Sesshomaru, a cat. Both were offended. I couldn't stifle a giggle. It was at that moment Inuyasha came running in.  
"There's a...giggle...thing that...snicker, snicker...looks like Naraku...laugh, laugh...in the clearing!" everyone snapped to attention.  
"Um, is there anyway to take this off?" I handed them a washcloth each and told them to dip it in water and wash their faces with it. They did so quickly, even though Miroku's nose was still red-ish. I grabbed my bow and arrows and we all ran to the clearing. There was Naraku, at least the head and chest were, his bottom (not his butt, but everything below the waist, which includes the butt, but...) was a tangle of vines. Inuyasha struck with the Tetsaiga, knocking Naraku's head clear off. The disembodied head continued to laugh and the body continued to fight. I heard Kimiko again you have to fire an arrow at his chest that isn't the real Naraku. Tell the others to...Ahhh! And she was rudely taken from me mind—again!  
"Guys, you have to attack his chest! That's not the real Naraku, the evil aura is way too weak!"  
"So you figured it out," Naraku's, or at least the thing that looked like Naraku's, head continued to speak. The body thrust a vine into Miroku's chest and smashed him into the ground.  
"Noooo!" Inuyasha screamed as he cut off the vine. The monk pulled it out of his armpit.  
"Phew! That was close!" Inuyasha got mad. Never mind them, I fired an arrow at Naraku-ish being. It hit him square in the chest. It disappeared, leaving a wooden doll with a piece of hair wrapped around it behind. In a castle, far, far away... Naraku sat on a cushion, eating an apple. The wooden doll on the table in front of him split in half like magic.  
"So they defeated it then," he continued to munch on his apple, " perhaps I must send Kagura again." A heart seemed to grow out of his hand. He squeezed it.  
  
Chapter 15 all ready! 14 chapters ago I would have thought this impossible! So will you review already? Only one person has me in their favorites, and even she doesn't review! It's wrong! Ask me a question about one off the characters and it will be answered. (yes, sasha-nyanko, I did take that from you) 


	16. New Girl

I LOVE IT SO FAR ITS SO COOL! AND NOT TO MENTION FUNNY AND ADVENTEROUS! inuyashas girl  
  
really?  
  
Yo! Randomness! Super cute! Like! Like! Like! :D hmm... how weird, our chappies have the same name! Kooky! Oh, and Fluffy wuffy's sword is the Tenseiga. Da healing sword!  
  
Sesshy: Fluffy wuffy?! O.o' sasha-nyanko  
  
Glad you like! Like! Like! Thanks for the sword name.  
  
If you haven't already, read sasha-nyanko's "Demons never cry". I love it! Besides, sasha-nyanko is the only one who actually reviews my work. You know what I've found out? The day I check my stats after reading "Demons never cry" is the day I get reviews. I gotta do that more often. Evl50 must have sent some of her luck through it. Will somebody please read this! Also, if I turn my review alert off I get more reviews. I'm changing Kagura to marry someone else, and let my OC marry Koga.  
  
Disclaimer: the day I own Inuyasha is the day I go to the funny house.  
  
Ch 16 New Girl  
  
=Someone new's V=  
  
Despised by everyone because of my parents, I travel alone. Ears of dog, fangs of a wolf, nails of both. All friends I did have were slain by Naraku and his minions; even the wolves that had followed me. All that's left of them is one snow-white pup. I was saved by my weird sent, for no one's ever smelt a half-dog, half-wolf demon before and was saved by the fact that it was snowing and she had got separated from us. I never knew my parents. They died when I was very young under Naraku's hand and left me to be raised by my aunt and uncle on my dad's side they had a pup of their own, and I heard storied from the father of his dead son. They mistreated me for my wolf side and as soon as I was 8, I packed my bags and ran away. Since then I have lived by myself in the woods, trying to find Naraku to pay him back for the lives of my friends and my family. And I will do it.My name is Lydia.  
  
I know it's short, but I've already given you a chappie today. And Lydia is the name I would want if I had to change my name. Besides, I like OC's. It's just like sasha-nyanko making Sasha the half-cat demon. I was thinking of making another fic called InuSpies. It's where the gang works for the CIA. Tell me if I should. 


	17. Lydia's story P1

Ooh, this is cool! (Grins) Hmm, my fanfic writing powers are slipping downhill, I have a small touch of writers block... But keep at it! You will get more reviewers through perseverance! Trust me on that one... I have spent many LONG hours writing Demons never cry... My head hurts. But you have a talent! I'm sure that things will look up soon! sasha-nyanko  
  
mine does too. Me? Talent? I wish. To add to my suggestion, maybe have Jaken be surprised by the two and then scared to death when they jump on him and then play beat-Jaken-with-his-own-stick  
  
Sasha, I liked your physic kitty, so I think I might steal that. Not exactly the same way, but...  
  
Here's ch 17 for all my faithful readers (which is probably just sasha- nyanko, but...) If that is false, review! If it's true, review anyway, sasha.  
  
And that 'really?' was supposed to have puppy-dog-eyes with it, but I forgot to put 'em in.  
  
Disclaimer: after my world conquest I will own Inuyasha! And all of you are so unsuspecting...Muhahahah!  
  
Have any of you seen Finding Nemo? Have you seen at the end of the credits when the little yellow fish eats the angler? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You gotta laugh!  
  
Ch17 joining the group  
  
=3rd per=  
  
"We musssst give her a stronger poison. She's been wandering in her sleep," the evil-looking female snake demon gestured to a beautiful young girl about 20 chained to a wall. She was sleeping, as she had been for twelve years.  
"Remind me why we keep her around?"  
"Because Naraku said so!"  
"Why?"  
"Go ask him yourself, you dolt!" at that moment the demon walked into the room.  
"Because if she were given a chance to meet Kagome they would be unstoppable. With her knowledge from Kikyo and Kadea and the power Kagome has they would rid the earth of me. I got rid of her once, and then her recarnation came. That is why I have you two to watch her. Remember, anyone who fails me has dire consequences,"  
  
LYDV  
  
"What's wrong, Natomi?" the white wolf bore her teeth and growled. She was restless, pacing in circles around me. I went back to my attempts of fixing my broken bow, being careful to leave my dagger within easy reach. It was fruitless work; there was no way I could fix the bow without a bowstring! There was no way to get one either, the villages would all throw me out before I could even ask to barter for one. {Sigh}. {CRASH!} I got up, dagger in hand. I heard voices arguing and there was no evil aura about them, but I never let down my guard. I told Natomi with my physic powers not to attack until I told her to.  
"Why'd ya do that?"  
"Cause your being a jerk, Inuyasha!"  
"No I wasn't! Hey what's that smell?" I could hear someone sniffing. I sniffed, and could immediately tell that there were four humans, a kitsune, a hanyou, and a full yokai dog-demon.  
"Weird, I never smelt anything like that before," I heard the half- dog-demon say.  
"As long a it's not Naraku,"  
"Yeah," they were obviously against Naraku. They couldn't be so bad. If they got a little closer I could read their minds. Good thing they were coming my way. In a couple of minutes they were in full view. The girl in an atrociously (what does that mean?) short skirt spotted me first.  
"Look!" I sent a wave of physic force at her and it hit her with a green flash. I read her mind and found out she was in love with the hanyou, hated Naraku and was from a million year in the future. I also found out that the monk was fond of girls butts, had a wind tunnel resulting from a curse from Naraku. The girl's mind told me that her name was Kagome and what everyone else's names were. I saw the hanyou reach for his sword.  
"I mean you no harm, I'm also against Naraku."  
"How do you know we're against Naraku?" the girl named Sango asked.  
"I read minds, watch," I sent a wave towards Miroku.  
"What did you do?" he said as he saw the green flash.  
"Let's see, you're a monk who acts un-monkly, loves girls butt and you wanna do WHAT to Sango?" I grimaced. "You have a very nasty mind, Miroku." {SLAP}  
"Why'd ya do that, Sango?"  
"Whatever you were thinking, I'm sure it wasn't nice!" the offended monk rubbed his newest slap, as I read that he received them a lot. The half dog demon called Inuyasha still looked untrusting, even though the rest seemed to trust me.  
"Why should I trust you?" I flashed him. It hit him squarely between the eyes.  
"Because I know you have a crush on,"  
"Yeah right," I sent him a message. I told him that he liked Kagome. He blushed.  
"Okay, okay, you win," I glanced at the one called Sesshomaru. He had remained silent.  
"Your sent is familiar, wait a second, you don't happen to be the pup who was always brushing his hair at my aunts house?" it was now the yokai's turn to blush. Natomi growled and attacked little fluffy-wufficines (that was his pet name).  
"Natomi!" ended up she was attacking what he had in the folds of his clothes. She dragged out a little doll of a frog humanoid with a staff that apparently was a splinter of another staff.  
"Are you so girly that you carry dolls around?"  
"Shut up. It's what I scare Jaken with to make him obey. It's a voodoo doll (yes, I stole that from you Sasha. I had to bash Jaken somehow)," Natomi continued to tear it to pieces.  
  
(Somewhere far away...)  
  
Jaken sat there in a nice comfy chair, happy that Rin was gone when suddenly he felt like he was being shredded to pieces.  
"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!"  
  
(Back to Lydia)  
  
Sesshomaru, realizing how much pain Jaken was probably going through and made some signs in the ground near where Natomi was destroying the doll:  
Must have been a deactivating spell. Still it was a few minutes before he got it all done and Natomi has very sharp teeth. Poor Jaken, but I'm sure he deserved it, he was always mean to me when I lived at Sessie's house.  
"Natomi must dislike Jaken from what I've told her about him," and Rin, having felt my ears with as much enthusiasm as Kagome when she first felt Inu's, added  
"But I love to play games with him! He plays tag with me all the time!"  
"Tell us why you're here,"  
"And why you have such a funny sent,"  
"SIT"  
"Can't take those prayer beads off, can you,"  
{GROWL}  
"SIT"  
{OUCH}  
"Well, I'm the offspring of a wolf and dog demon and I'm Inuyasha and Fluffy's cousin. My parents died when I was very young under Naraku's hand and it was partly his fault I have physic powers. It was when he..."

This ch is getting to long, time to stop. I know it's a cliffhanger, but I love cliffies! I'll tell you the rest of Lydia's story tomorrow. Lydia: yeah, why am I physicked? IM: hold on a second shoots thousands of icicles at Jaken voodoo doll Lydia: backs away from crazy author maybe I'll wait till tomorrow  
  
Review already!


	18. Lydia's story P2

Hello! Lydia: whatever It's raining so everyone's grumpy (not to mention my little bro. pooped in here...again!)  
  
Lydia: Stupid rain  
  
I know what'll cheer you up! Pulls freaky looking contraption from pockets that could never fit in a pocket Lydia: what the heck? It's a character summoner. It allows me to bring back a character from any anima or manga. So who will it be? Lydia: I don't know. I really feel like beating someone to pulp. I have just the thing. Presses buttons on weird thingy {POP} voila! Instant Jaken comes with free blender Lydia: throws Jaken into blender and presses 'pulp' Lydia: Jaken juice anyone? Sesshomaru appears from nowhere and brings Jaken back to life with the Tensaiga Lydia: ooh goodie! I get to do it again! Does it again I knew that would cheer her up! Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer? Lydia: me! Okay Lydia: sends message to everyone through physic transmissions that Ice Miko does not own Inuyasha, but owns Kimiko, Lydia, and Natomi  
  
Okay, today you find out why Lydia is physic and not physco!  
  
Lydia: finally. I'm hungry. Makes ice cream cone using amazing ice miko powers Here you go! Hands cone to Lydia Shippo: appears from nowhere I want icecream!  
  
Enough blabber, on to the story!  
  
Ch18 Lydia's story P2  
  
=LDV (duh)=  
  
"Well, it all started when Naraku was making this potion. He took my dad when I was so little I can't remember. I was 5 when he took my mother. I remember the ingredients because he had dropped them when he took my mom—I have photographic memory—and on the parchment there was pictures with slashes next to them. There was a wolf drawing with 10 slashes next to it, a wolf demon with a one, a clover with a 10, a little ball, I don't know what it was, I think it might have been the Shirkon no Tama, and one that was half dog and wolf. I guess he was gonna take me, too, but my mom gave me a necklace and told me never to take it off," I lifted the gold necklace from under my kimono to reveal the green gem encrusted in gold. It swirled around and glowed at my touch, "Naraku was there when she placed it around my neck and I think part f his power was infused into the gem because when she put it on me a green vapor come out of Naraku and into it and then I think some of it got into me, giving me physic powers," I read Inu's mind, "No, I am not crazy."  
"Now I have a funny question, what do you turn into on full moon?"  
"Dog yokai, fox yokai, every other month it switches. Usually on fox yokai nights I turn into a fox and find a cave since I can't turn into a fox otherwise."  
"So how'd you end up here?" "It's a long story, Sango, and it's getting dark, we better find a place to camp before I tell you the rest of it. There is a cave not to far away where I stayed at last night and there are some hot springs nearby where you can bath, two of them actually, and the on I think Kagome and Sango would prefer has is surrounded by brambles except for the entrance and there's no way Miroku can spy on you." "Good, I need to bath, I smell of tree roots," "From thee doll Naraku sent you?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "I'm a mind reader, Kagome," "Since you probably want to kill Naraku too, what dya say you join us?" "Wait a sec..." "SIT" "If I won't get in the way," "Trust, me you won't, it's Inu ya got to worry about," (After everyone is bathed and after Miroku started to cook the deer that Natomi caught while grumping because he only caught a {baby} rabbit)  
"Tell us what happened to you,"  
"After my parents died, I went over to Sessie's house to live. Sessie's parents weren't very nice to me and Jaken kept trying to boss me around."  
"Yeah, I remember countless times Jaken would run to me with a bump or bruise or scratch."  
"Stupid cry-toady...anyway as soon as I turned 8 I ran away with what was left of Daddy's pack. We went into the woods, but Naraku ambushed us and killed everyone except Natomi and me. After that me and her just wandered around. I was trying to shoot a bird when my bow broke, speaking of my bow, would any of you guys happen to have a replacement bowstring?"  
"I think I might," Kagome dug into her bag and brought out a long piece of string.  
"Will this work?"  
"That ota do it, thanks, Kagome," as I touched the string, it glowed with a pink light. I quickly replaced the broken bowstring with the one Kagome had given me.  
"All done, where was I... oh yeah! It was just a little bit after that when you met us." Rin was excitedly feeling my ears. Inu looked a little grumpy. I read his mind.  
"Do you want an ear rub too?" he scowled.  
"I can fix that," Kagome started rubbing his ears.  
"Stop it!" I read his mind again.  
"You don't really want her to stop, do you? Well, your dad told me lots of stories about you. Not all of 'em were nice either," he snarled, but didn't actually try to stop Kagome from rubbing his ears. I decided it wouldn't hurt to mind read a little more. I read Miroku's mind.  
"Miroku is going to grope you, Sango," she moved in the nick of time. Miroku sulked.  
  
Sasha, update more often 'cause every time you've updated I usually get 2 more reviews. Sorry I took so long, I had this finished but Dad deleted it before I had a chance to save it. Lydia: I feel like bashing someone Roger! Uses character summoner to bring in Jaken again Lydia: bashes Jaken 


	19. poM Dog ears

I'm bored and have writers block, so I'm gonna write a poem.  
  
Dog-ears  
  
Fluffy and tough Weird combination I'll give you a shove Into his love And you'll find you'll never get out again For himself he can fend He's around the next bend Lost and alone Throw him a bone Betrayed and broken Give him a token Of love unspoken And you'll find you'll never get out again (Not that you'd wanna)  
  
Everybody knows Inu is just a fluffy little puppy inside! It's not my best work (it's my worst) but it'll hafta do. Review! I'm holding ch 18 hostage! If you do not meet my demand, I will kill it! If I can figure out how to kill a piece of paper... 


	20. poM Two Worlds

I've still got writer's block. So here's another poem. I've got an idea, but I don't know how to write it right. I won't be able to write for a week cause I'm going on vacation. I promise I big long chapter (or maybe 2) when I come back.  
  
Two Worlds Two stories, two lives

Two completely deferent hives

One in the past, one in the present

If you thought you life was hard

Try it double

Balancing on a narrow rope

Not to fall you can only hope

With two tales you must cope

In love with the past

But you're from the present

What will happen at last?

I wish it would be fast  
  
Will someone review already! Really, I get kinda grumpy when I have to endure the smells of the many 'accidents' my brother has in here just for you guys! swings the newly fixed sword around and it flashes blue as it swings because of the magic I had one of the mikos put into it and sparks fly everywhere Lydia: okay, I think I will leave right about now inches away, but backs into corner


	21. Memories not remembered P1

I am back and I found everything was mussed up and I had to fix it before finishing this one. Do me a favor and read my other story InuSpies. I should have put in the first chapter by now.  
  
My baby bro. peed on this seat! Argh! I really hate it, because I am constantly stepping into pee to get to my PC (hey, that rhymes!) to write these chappies! See the trouble I go through for you? That's why you should review!

Lydia: what happens today? You'll see!

Lydia: I'm bored again. I need some company

I'll make another OC for you later. DMC has a mallet, and my sword came back from the shop from being repaired from when I tried to slice Jaken and hit a stone wall. I've never told you about that, but the sword is in need of practice. Oh, and yes, it has healing properties like the Tensaiga.  
  
My brother's a butthole. Anywho, I got the perfect revenge on him whenever he calls me stupid. My brother has brown spots in his undies. My mom has to check to make sure he wipes his butt and he almost never does and mom has to practically wipe it for him. No wonder she's a little loopy. By the way, what are Kikyo's eel thingys called? Dream catchers something like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! SO QUIT BUGGING ME!  
  
Hey Sasha found your voodoo doll yet? Check the hollow compartment in DMC's mallet.  
  
Ch 19 Memories not remembered P1  
  
=LDV=  
  
I couldn't see clearly at all, it looked like a woman and a man, the woman being pregnant.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" I heard the man said.  
"A girl!" the woman said, who was obviously the man's wife.  
"I think she's coming soon!"  
"What will we name her?" the woman thought for a while, then said,  
"Etsuko," The woman patted her stomach.  
  
I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Why are these dreams coming again? I haven't had them for a year now. Why did they start again? And who the heck is Etsuko? Everyone else was sleeping except for Kagome who was doing something with an egg and a large flat metal stone. Natomi was investigating, and standing her guard.  
"Good morning, Lydia, did you sleep well?"  
"Yep, did I wake up late?"  
"No, It's only 9,"  
"What?"  
"I mean it's only early morning,"  
"Oh," I left Natomi with Rin and Shippo as soon as they awoke and I went out in search of berries, not that I would eat them, but Rin sure adored them. She likes the black ones that looked like a small cluster of grapes. She calls them 'blackberries'. I wouldn't know, there weren't any near where I stayed. I hunted out a little while and found a patch of thorns and berries. I got out a little sack and started filling it. {whishhhhhh} I saw a green flash. {whishhhh} another, this time I managed to see what it was. It was eel like, but too graceful, it's eyes incredibly creamy, swirling, somewhat peaceful, as if to calm souls before they rose up. If you stared into them too long you might be lost forever. More came, then a girl in a white kimono and long flowing black hair. "I know who you are, Lydia, of the moon pack," how did she know that? No one knew that except for me and Natomi knew that. I hadn't told anyone and Natomi couldn't tell anyone but another wolf or wolf demon and the lady in front of me was no yokai. She smelt sorta, well, dead. I tried to read her mind and she deflected it back at me. It was a funny sensation when you read your own mind. "Do not try to use any of your powers on me, for I am a priestess," "Who are you?" "Not very trusting, are you, of those whose minds are locked against you?" how did she find out? I never told her. "My name is Kikyo and I know much about you, you have many powers that you haven't seen yet, and many memories locked inside of you that must be freed if you want to realize your greatest powers. I have something that can help you unlock your memories." She drew out of her kiminso a pink/green sliver of glass that looked vaguely familiar. It looked like one of the 7 Kagome had in her pocket and the 1 she had on a necklace/ "Is that..." "Yes, all you have to do is join with me and steal the other shards to join with the one I have," she brought out 5 more, "and I can help you."  
  
"No way! Are you crazy? What on earth would make you think I would have said yes? Why..." "Lydia! You better hurry up or Inu will eat all of the eggs before you get here!" "Get out of my sight, Kikyo, I don't want to see you again," I said softly enough that Kikyo could here me, but Kagome couldn't. "Lydia? Where are you?" Kagome suddenly appeared from between a gap in the bushes. I turned around. "Lydi... oh, you're here," I glanced behind me to see if Kikyo was still there. She was gone without a trace. I followed Kagome back to camp.  
  
I have wrote once more!

Kikyo: and I have returned once more!

Lydia: can I smash her into a million pieces?

Be my guest!

Lydia: -steals mallet from DMC- I'll be using this, thank you. Now death to Kikyo! ...Again Kikyo: I have returned

Lydia: -smashes Kikyo-

Kikyo: I have returned Lydia: -smashes Kikyo, ...again-

Kikyo: I have returned

Lydia: why does she keep returning?

DMC: my mallet! -snatches mallet from Lydia-

Let me show you how it's done -grabs sword- electricity mode! -sword starts lighting up and sparks fly from it- destroy Kikyo! -sword sends green ball of electricity toward Kikyo-

Kikyo: ahhh!

Kikyo is now a shocked!


	22. Memories not Remembered P2

The power went off here an hour ago and I'm writing on my mom's laptop.

Lydia: it's kinda boring in a dark house and you have no Internet

Inu: the stupid mi-cro-wave, whatever it's called, is off and I'm stuck at Kag's because the well is flooded and I want my Ramen!

Lydia: oh, stop you're complaining -brings out Inuyasha voodoo doll and puts a piece of tape over it's mouth-

Inu: oom oof oog

Kagome: I still prefer SITing

IM: Well, it's more humane, if you count Inuyasha as human, than falling flat on your face every 2 seconds. Besides, there's no way he can talk now!

DMC: I still like my mallet smashing better.

IM: halleighlejah! The power has returned! Praise the Lord! -rambles on and on-

Inu: ill oo ut ah ell oop (you're smart enough to figure it out)

Kagome: SIT

Inu: -falls into well and nearly drowns and comes up in the feudal side-

(on the other side of the well)

Sango: why are you soaking wet?

IM: what was he saying anyways?

Kagome: shouldn't you start the story already?

IM: oh, right. Miroku, do the disclaimer

Miroku: the day ice miko owns Inuyasha is the day I stop groping

Sango: we all know that will never happen!

Miroku: hand starts...um...wandering

IM: Kimiko and Kilala will be back in the next chapter. Oh, and Sango, perv at 3:00.

Miroku: -has a red handprint on each cheek- oh the woes of life!

Ch 20 Memories not remembered P2  
  
(later that day) =guess who's view=  
  
Who is that Kikyo girl? And why was she dead?  
"Is something bothering you?"  
"It's just that I saw someone in the woods and I have no idea who she is. Do you know who Kikyo is?" her face hardened a little bit, and then she said,  
"Maybe you better ask Inuyasha," I walked over to where the two brothers were bickering about whether or not Sesshomaru was gay or not. I have no comment, but I've never seen a boy have 10 combs before, have you?  
"Hey Inuyasha! I've got a question for you!"  
"What is it, wench?"  
"My name is Lydia and you're gonna use it before the whole world knows about..."  
"Ok! I'll be good!"  
"Anyways, do you know about someone called Kikyo? Kagome said you'd know about her," Sessy snickered and walked off to a place Inu couldn't see him, but Sesshomaru could hear all that was going on.  
"Kikyo, I don't think I've heard of that name before,"  
"Will I have to read your mind?"  
"Wait a sec, what ever a second is, I might have seen her once or twice," boys are hopeless (no offence to the smart boys)!  
"I'm reading you're mind anyways!" I then, well, read his mind. What I got was more than I could have ever guessed!  
"I am so sorry. I didn't know. I won't ask you anymore," I ran off regretting I had even asked the question. I went back to my place at the fire where Kagome was cooking a wonderful-smelling worm-like thing she called ramen.  
"So what he tell you?"  
"Nothing much," (later that night, when everyone is about to go to sleep)  
  
A man was standing near a lady who seemed to be in great pain lying on a mat of rushes. A little girl who looked like I did when I was young stood next to the bed. Could it be me? No, the girl was human. The girl put a wet washcloth on the lady who was obviously her mom.  
"Come on! You can do it! Push, push!"  
"I'm pushing as hard as I can!"  
"She's almost out! There! She's out!" the man wiped he bloody mass till all the blood was gone and a red haired girl with nearly golden (no, not even close to amber, more of a light gold) eyes.  
  
I woke up to the hooting of an owl and saw Miroku in position to...well it's obvious isn't it.  
"Miroku, don't wake her up!" the monk was so startled that he nearly fell on to Sango. Sango woke up.  
"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU! WHY I'M GONNA..."  
"Calm down, Sango, you're gonna wake everyone up!" and Sango chased Miroku till the early morn's light. Surprisingly no one else woke up. Of course, their racket made it hard for me to sleep.  
  
=KGV (finally)=  
  
A girl dressed in snowy white stood in front of me. Her hair is up and her face is pained. We were in a dungeon like place. There was another girl with her auburn-red hair draped around her shoulders. She slumbered in an almost eternal sleep. For some reason I couldn't see her properly.  
"Kimiko, you're back."  
"My captors kept me under close watch."  
"Why are you so sad?"  
"I have just found out about this other girl here, and also that we will both slumber forever to never awaken in two weeks if a certain other two girls come to our aid. I have figured that one girl is powerful and one week on the verge of power. I have figured that they are..."  
  
Oh, how I love cliffies! 

Kimiko: well? Who are the people gonna save me? And what happened to Kadae's magnificent plan?

Lydia: I'll just mind read her

IM: did happen to tell you the sword and reflect mind rays?

Lydia: oh darn

so review already! i'm holding a chapter hostage!


	23. Secret Savior P1 and an Old Friend

I'm so mean! I left you a cliffie!

Kimiko: meanie

Kag: I second that!

Kilala: Muraw! Myow meow meo maw maw (translation: I'm kinda sick of being pregnant)

I'm working on that,

Rin: where did kitty go?

Kilala: roaw! (here!)

Kag: I'm tired of sleeping!

-dodging rotten tomatoes- okay, ok, I'll finish. Do the disclaimer, Kilala

Kilala: meo myo maw mew mew meo mio (translation: The Ice Miko does not own Inuyasha) By the way, I'm gonna have a guest appear in this.  
  
Ch 21 Secret Savior P1 and an Old Friend  
  
=KGV=  
  
"Well, I've figured that one of them is you, because in her dream, Etsuko said 'dream talkers' which is what you call mikos who can communicate through dreams. But I have no idea who the second one is. She is also supposed to be a dream talker, but she has four forms known and one forgotten, but remembered through dreams."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I dunno, but I've also figured that whoever it is is this girl's sister and also that she will have no memory of her."  
"I wonder who it could be..."  
  
(Far away)  
  
I must get the shirkon shards soon. I will need to build another slave soon. Naraku thought. He looked toward the pile of limbs and assorted body parts. Let me begin. A blue spark flew from his finger into the bloody mass a few feet away. Certain parts (not what it sounds like) rose from the pile and went to a separate corner.  
  
(close to camp) Sesshomaru was sitting with his back to a tree polishing his sword. It was late and he should be sleeping, but then again, yokai's don't need sleep. A snake suddenly rose, about to strike. Before he could do anything, a giant...mallet...came soaring out of the sky and smashes it before it knew what hit it. A demon with cat ears and a long black tail as well as green eyes jumped out from behind the bushes.  
"I am Sasha, a nyanko demon, a.k.a. cat demon. Let's see who you are." She took two fingers and stuck them on his forehead. A blue flash appeared.  
"Omi God! You have 10 different combs! And you like someone who's dead?"  
"Shut up! What are you? Some kind of mind reader?"  
"Actually, yes,"  
"I know another one,"  
"Not better than me,"  
"Well, she doesn't have to touch a person to read their minds,"  
"So? I always like to have a reason for flipping people off," Sesshomaru's sweat dropped.  
"What dya staring at? Do I have to use my mallet?" Sessie shook his head.  
"Well anyways, do you know a demon named Lydia? I'm one of her friends and I got an important message for her.

"She's my physic friend,"

"Good! Tell he I'll meet her in the morning. Bye-bye!" Sasha vanished with the agility of a cat. Sessie stood there for a moment, bewildered. Then he stomped of in Lydia's direction. He rudely shook her.

"I was already awake!"

"Well, uh, there was a girl named Sasha. She said she'll meet you in the morning," Lydia jumped up, nearly knocking Fluffykins down. "

What! You saw Sasha! That means not all my old friends have died! She still has green eyes, right?"

"Look, I'm just the messenger!"

"Fine! I'll just wait until the morning," Lydia lay back down.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
"The sun is finally up!"  
"We better get going soon! Kilala will give birth soon!"  
  
Like the intro of DMC's physic kitty? Well that's how a say thanks for being the only one reviewing! Oh, and Sasha is originally made by sasha- nyanko so go read her story for the full details about Sasha. Don't sue me! Just review!


	24. Kilala's Kittys

SQUEAL, SQUEAL, SQUEAL, SQUEAL, SQUEAL, SQUEAL, SQUEAL!  
  
Sasha's in here! Mallet's in here! SQUEAL, SQUEAL, SQUEAL! Wow! Arigato!  
  
Sasha: SQUEAL! (Grabs person nearest to her and starts spinning round with them)  
  
Sesshy: ARGH!  
  
DMC: Oh yeah, and you know what? won't let me update for a WHOLE WEEK! How sad is that? (Sniffs) Keep on going, this is so cute! -sasha-nyanko  
  
Why did they do that? Poohie, your story was the only one I read that updates everyday. Well, I promised another OC character so I put yours in, with your mallet.  
  
Lydia: Darn   
Sasha: Darn   
Everyone else: Darn   
Kikyo: ooh goodie! Everyone is unhappy!   
IM: I'm gonna get the sword. Fire mode! –Once dormant sword becomes fiery- kill Kikyo...again. –fireball shoots out and Kikyo is a pile of dust-   
Pile of dust: That's not very nice!   
Inu: will somebody dump her in a river?   
By the way, I'm going to camp so I won't be updating till the 10th, sorry! (hey, it's less than a week!)  
  
Ch22 Kilala's kitties  
  
At that moment Sasha came in.  
"Omi God! It's Sasha! I thought you were dead because I couldn't pick up your brain signal! I thought Naraku had killed you!"  
"Sorry about that, it was the only way to keep him from detecting me," the two hugged each other. Even Natomi seemed happy.  
"Lydia, who is this?"  
"My best friend, Kagome! I thought she was killed years ago! Any way, what was it you wanted to tell me?" They finally stopped jumping up and down.  
"Well, I found your sister?"  
"Sister?"  
"Oh, I forgot, Naraku made you forget about your human life,"  
"Human life? Sasha, you're confusing me,"  
"Well to explain, I'm gonna have to tell you about how your parents met and it's a really long story," just then Inuyasha ran through.  
"Hey! Kilala's giving birth!" everyone ran over to Kadae's hut as fast as they could. As Sasha was running, she asked,  
"Who's Kilala?"  
"Sango's fire cat,"  
"Fire cat? I speak fire cat!"  
"Good, it might come in handy. By the way, my name is Sango,"  
"Nice to meet you, Sango,"  
"Hurry up, you lazy bones!"  
"We're coming, Inu!" shortly afterwards the group reached the hut.  
"Can thou help me? Kilala is trying to keep her babies from coming out." Sasha ran to the hut.  
"Child, why art thou going in?"  
"Don't worry, Kadae, Sasha speaks fire cat,"  
"Does she know feleeon (cat talk) well?"  
"Yes," Inside, Sasha was trying to coax Kilala into giving birth.  
"Meo myo maw meow, (why are you holding them in?)?"  
"Myo maw myow meo, (I'm not, 's refusing to come out and that's blocking the others,)"  
"Maew meo mow maw meow, (tell her that everything will be ok and that she will get some milk when she comes out)" Kilala purred to her child. {WHOOSH} a hairy black bundle came out. She had...fox ears? Sasha hard Lydia's voice in her mind say, fox ears? Natomi, do you know who the father is? Yes, said Natomi, by the sent, it was my brother, you know, the one who stayed with Sesshomaru? Two more bundles came out, one snowy white and one orange.  
"Meow mew mow maw me-me mow mawow," by now the whole gang had gathered at the door.  
"She says that the orange one is Hirofumi and he's a boy and the black one's Fumiki and she's a girl,"  
"Mawe wew me maw mew me-me mow wewe,"  
"She says the white one is Akemi and she's a girl," Kilala was cleaning her little ones with her tongue and then she fed them milk. Soon the fur balls were fast asleep by their mommy's side.  
"Mew mow,"  
"Your welcome,"  
"Now that that's done, I'm gonna go make some ramen! Who wants some?" everyone rushed to the cooking fire. Kagome started boiling water for the packages of Heaven called ramen. As the ramen finished and bowls were filled, Sasha started to explain everything to Lydia.  
"Well, it all started when your mom was taking a walk in the woods. She had no weapons with her and she strayed a little further than she meant to go. Naraku ambushed her and backed her in a corner. When he was about to make the final strike, your dad appeared with the Tetsaiga and Naraku fled. That was when he wasn't very powerful. They fell in love at once. Her father reluctantly agreed. The couple moved of a little ways, and it wasn't two days that Naraku destroyed the entire pack. Your grandfather denounced his son and took the Tetsaiga away and gave it to his other son, who is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. A miko found them and let them use the jewel she was guarding to become humans. No one knows who the miko is, though..."  
"Oh, do you mean me?" out of Nowhere Kikyo and her green eels came.  
"Kikyo!"  
"Get out of here, Kikyo, you have no business among the living,"  
"Oh, but I have, revenge!" with that she grabbed Inu in a headlock and proceeded to drag him underground.  
  
Sorry about the cliff that you'll have to wait a week to end. I  
nu: this is kinda uncomfy   
Kikyo: but I love it!   
Kag: -red with anger-   
So review already! It's not that hard, you push the little button that says submit review. 


	25. Kikyo the hatefull miko

To my readers: sorry about that, you can now email me if there's nothing in your email address that will alarm my dad.  
  
I'm gonna add a twist to the story from "Dragon Song", "Dragon Singer", and "Dragon Drums". Wonderful stories, you should read them.  
  
Disclaimer: the day I own Inuyasha is the day Sasha renounces her mallet.   
DMC: Never!   
See?  
  
Ch 23 Kikyo the Hateful Miko  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in horror. Sasha wasted no time. She took out her incredibly big...mallet...and started throwing...fireballs? At Kikyo. Kikyo blocked them with pink, but evil looking balls of her own (nothing bad intended). Rin was just as kawaii (means cute) as ever (and just as confused, oh how I love parenthesis! Anyways...).  
"You'll never catch me! Lydia, you made a bad choice!" and then she vanished. Sasha now stood in the exact spot where Kikyo had disappeared. She frantically searched all around for signs of a trap door and such. Kagome just stood there, confounded. Lydia ran to help Sasha. Rin sat on the grass.  
"Look!" everyone came over to where Lydia was standing and for once Miroku wasn't even tempted to...um...never mind! There was a hole in the ground with stairs. It was incredibly dark. 'I wish I had some light' thought Lydia. All of a sudden, her jewel started glowing in a bright green light. Everyone was astounded. Even Kagome forgot about Inuyasha...for a second.  
"How did you do that?"  
"I...don't...know," she started down the passage. "Shippo, stay here and guard our things," "Do I have to Kagome? I wanna help rescue Inuyasha!" "Someone has to protect Rin," "Yes ma'am!" The kitsune started marching back and forth like a sentry. The light from her necklace showed the way a few steps ahead. A fork in the road came next. Sesshomaru scented Inuyasha in both caves. A muffled sound the seemed like  
"Put me down you stupid dead wench!"  
"That way!" Sango led us down the passage. {CRASH} Sango bumped into thin air as if an invisible wall was in the way. {Knock, knock, knock,} Sango tried to see how thick it was. It was pretty thick. 'I wish there was a way through' pondered Lydia. Lydia's necklace sent a concentrated beam of energy much like a powerful green laser into the wall and a 'hole' was cut into it. Kagome went through the 'wall' and waited for everyone else. Sasha tried, and failed. She got so mad, her mallet caught on fire in a pink blaze that didn't burn and she smashed away at the wall like crazy. She triumphantly walked through with her mallet high above her head. Everyone's sweat dropped. Lydia walked right through without a moment's question...and made it. When Miroku and Sango tried, they just kept bumping into it.  
"I guess you'll have to stay here. Sorry Sango," Miroku looked pleased. Sango looked otherwise. Sesshomaru was meditating. After about a minute, he started glowing green. He floated up and through. "How did you do that?" "Only way to hide my combs—I mean stuff where Jaken can't get it. He's such a toad sometimes." Everyone fell Anima style. A heat started to rise. When they came to the end, they were almost burning up. They could here the sound of chains clanking on a pulley. They could hear voices.  
"What does this platform lead to? What are you doing? Let me outa here right now! You're a stupid miko! Ooh I wish I could get the Tetsaiga! I knew I shouldn't of left it with the packs! When I get out of here I'm gonna..." Kagome came in at that moment, arrow notched and glowing in the brightest light pink you can think of. Inuyasha was suspended on chains above a fiery pit. He was desperately trying to rip them with his claws. Every time he seemed about to go full demon a pink light would clear up his eyes. Kikyo was doing something to keep his demon blood at bay.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused.  
"Ah, I forgot, you are my recarnation, you can get through my barriers." Sasha came through right then. "How did you get through, oh yes, you have physic powers, my barrier has only effect on those with little or no advanced powers. I didn't know you were here. Oh well, you shall be easy to dispose of," the dead miko just pointed a finger at her and she was caught in a pink blob of miko magic.  
"Engh!"  
"Release the souls, Kikyo, and release Inuyasha and go back to your grave!"  
"Never!" they stood glaring. Lydia sneaked in and quietly made her way to the chains from which Inuyasha dangled over the entrance to hell. Too bad Kikyo spotted her. "The one who's lived forever! How satisfying it will be to destroy you!" The miko sent another blob of pink to capture Lydia but as she put out her hands in defense, a blue light of a shield came and dissolved it. She looked at her hands for some sign of what happened and Kagome remembered the first day she came into the feudal world. Kikyo growled a terribly un- miko-like growl and summoned a black bow of darkness with a fiery dark arrow to match. She fired shot after shot and every time it was intercepted by a shot of blue. 'I wish there was some way to at least temporarily get rid of her' Lydia thought. A green light shot out from her necklace and collided with a blue light that came from her heart. They swirled together forming a beautiful blue-green mirror that was so carefully engraved with designs, but Lydia didn't take a close look at it. No matter where it pointed, it didn't show a reflection. Meanwhile, Kagome was sneaking up on Inu to free him. Kikyo shot another arrow at Lydia. Lydia turned the mirror to face Kikyo. At first, there was no reflection, but as the tip of the arrow hit the mirror, a black face with a vague resemblance to Kikyo appeared on the face of the mirror. The arrow was 'swallowed' by it and a blinding light pillar of energy struck faster than a cheetah, more devastating than an earthquake. Kikyo was as if struck by an atom bomb. A dark mass was ripped away from Kikyo and her body lay limp for a while as white souls in the shape of the person they belonged to floated up to heaven. Lydia was just staring at the mirror. A cloud in the shape of Kikyo was left there.  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, I had to end somewhere before it became 6pgs long. Review if you want to hear what Kikyo does to...oops! I better not tell.   
Lydia: -still staring at mirror- 


	26. Soul Transfer P1

Yay! i got a new reviewer! and her pen name starts with a s too! yay for Seelin!  
I'm back! Well, I'm gonna end your cliff now.  
Lydia: -still staring at mirror-  
  
ch24 Transfer of Souls  
  
She was exactly like she was before she was soulless. She was back to her nice self. Kagome had freed Inuyasha by now and came over with the rest of the group. even Lydia stopped staring at her mirror and came to look. then the 'ghost' spoke.  
"I'm sorry for the trouble i've caused. that dark side took over before i could push it out. now i cant float up because of it's misdeeds. i will fade away if i dont have a body by midnight and the dark soul will take over again. can you help me?" inuyasha was still unforgiving.  
"Help you? after all you put me through? why should we help you?"  
"Inuyasha, cant you see it's not her fault! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" the dog hanyou got up and rubbed his bumps.  
"Cant you just get back into your body?"  
"Are you the one who used that unbinding spell?"  
"So that's what it is. i dont know how it happened, it just did when i pointed my mirror at you."  
"There is no way i can get back into my body without a permenant soul. it has to be a miko soul that has not passed out of it's body before." Where could we get a donor and how on earth are we supposed to get it to stay in Kikyo? a flash of memory.  
Flash-

Kanna stood over me. she looked bewildered, puzzled, confused.  
"Her soul could be held in 5 diffrent people. why is it so large?"

Flashback ended-

"I got it!"

everyone: "What?!"  
"I know where we can get a replacement soul!  
"Okay, where?"  
"Remember when that village was attacked by Kanna and Kagura?  
"yah,"  
"Remember when Kanna tried to suck all of my soul?"  
"Yeah," oh, did he remember that,  
"No matter how she tried, she couldn't get all my soul."  
"I see, you could probably give half your soul to Kikyo and still live perfectly fine off your half!"  
"I wish there was a way we could transfer souls, we need a miror like Kanna's," Lydia looked down at the blue-green mirror.  
"I have a mirror,"  
"Is that...let me see your mirror," Lydia gave her mrror to Kikyo. she turned it over and over again.  
"I don't believe it. this has been lost for hundreds of years!" Lydia was very confused.  
"This is the sea mirror of the lost Wolf Queen! Funny thing about the Queen, she was half dog. where did you get this? Wait a second, what was it that my bad side said? it called you the one with no recarnation, whats that supposed to mean? well, you can use the mirror to transfer Kagome's soul,"  
"How?"  
"I don't know, but i'm sure you will,"  
  
transfer of souls? review if you want more.


	27. Soul Transfer P2

Kikyo1: I will be back!   
Kikyo2: no you won't!   
Sesshomaru: -looks back and forth at the arguing mikos- Help!   
Lydia: -still staring at mirror-  
Inu: now you know how I felt before Kikyo was resurrected.  
Kag: so you _did _think about her?  
Inu: ...   
Kagome: SITSITSITSIT!   
Inuyasha: OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!   
Lydia:-still staring at mirror-  
Kadae: -puts purple beads on Kikyo1- are you good or bad?  
Kikyo1: good, of course! –Crashes into floor- how did that happen?   
Kadae: the beads of truth have spoken! DMC, do the honors!   
DMC (a.k.a. sasha-nyanko): mallet, do the honors, -lifts mallet way above head-   
Kikyo1: O-O   
DMC: -brings down mallet- prepares to die...again.   
{SMASH MASH CLASH}   
Lydia: -still staring at mirror-  
Excelent job. someone get her a pocky.  
DMC: yay! pockypockypockypockypocky!  
What is a pocky anyways?  
DMC: -is given a pocky by Shippo- heaven! -starts floating-  
ooookay....  
Lydia: still staring at mirror-  
Kikyo1: -now a pile of dust with purple beads on it- stupid beads!   
Kikyo2: shut up, pile of dust.   
Kagome: SITDUSTSITDUSTSITDUSTSITDUSTSITDUST   
-Somehow the dust gets pounded on ground many times-   
IM: whoa...   
Inu: whoa...  
Sasha: whoa...  
Kikyo2: whoa...  
Kikyo1: oww...  
Lydia: -what do you think?-  
Tora: hey! I wanted to do that!  
Um...wrong fic.   
Tora: oops, sorry! By-by! –runs to other fic-   
Anyways.... someone do the disclaimer.  
Rin: the day Ice Miko owns Inu and everybody else is the day i'm not Kawaii. am i Kawaii?  
Shippo: you'll always be Kawaii to me  
Everyone: awwwww!  
Lydia: - still staring at...guess what? A mirror!-  
Shippo: what did i do? what did i do?  
Rin: -gives Shippo a hug-  
Shippo: -blushes-  
Break it up! i need you to get some (yeah im really gonna give it away already) then you can snuggle.  
Lydia: still staring at mirror  
Kagome: stop staring at that. i'm getting bored  
Lydia: sorry! but you'll soon see why i'm staring at it.  
-scwacks are heard-  
no! not yet! oh darn...

Ch 25 Transfor (sp sorry) of Souls P2

Shippo was marching like a senetary while Rin sat on Kag's backpack.  
"I'm bored, hey did you hear that?" shippo listened and heard a swacking noise.  
"I'm gonna imvestergate, are you coming?"  
"Yeah," the ran off in the direction of the noise.  
"Wow!" they over looked about five nests with three eggs each. two eggs started cracking.  
"Their gonna be hungry, we bester get 'em some food," Rin ran back and returned with some beef jerky Kagome had in her pack (it could happen). two little heads poked out, one gold and one bronze. Rin picked up the gold one and started shoving food down it's throat and Shippo did the same with the bronze. they chirpped happily after they had been fed and snuggled in their new owners laps and fell asleep.  
"Their so cute!"  
"That's why i'm gona steal them!" said a voice that was vaugely famillar. they turned around and saw  
"It's, it's..."  
------------

"But how?" i said, still puzzled.  
"The same way you lit the passage, broke the barrier, banished the spirit," so i did. i wished.  
"Aaaah!" a scream cut through the air. we looked to see a white light emerge from Kagome. she collapesed in a heap in the floor. Inuyasha rushed over to her. everyone else was gawking at what was happening. the light seperated in two halves, one shooting back into Kagome, knocking Inu against the wall. the other shot to me with speed unmatched. i held out the mirror at almost reflex. it hit at full force, knocking me down and sending the mirror flying from my grasp and refracting in a different direction. it crashed on the floor and broke in two pieces and fixed itself, but i hardly noticed, watching the light speed toward Kikyo and her body. the light was blinding as it hit, forcing even Sasha who could see through the brightest light, to look away. when it finnaly faded and i opened my eyes, i saw Kikyo's body stirred and i knew it had worked. she lay unconsious, like Kagome. Inu rushed back to his former spot and Sesshomaru rushed to Kikyo. the two bickering brothers shouted spontaneously,  
"What did you do to"  
"Kagome?"  
"Kikyo?" (hey, its hard to show two people shouting at the same time).  
"You know they can probably still hear you," they both blushed. Miroku came up.  
"I'll carry Kagome,"  
"NO WAY! GO GET YOUR OWN GIRL!"  
"You just admitted it,"  
"..."  
"I mean...um...she wouldn't like you to..uh.. grope her." Sesshomaru carried Kikyo and Inuyasha carried Kagome. Sasha retreved my mirror for me and helped me ge up.  
"Thanks, i had forgotten all about it. we b etter get back to Shippo and Rin." me and Sasha ran ahead, leaving the boys carring a girl each, cause Sango had fainted. Miroku was enjoying himself. as we got to the top, i foud everything the way we had left it, but Shippo and Rin wer not there.  
"Shippo! Rin!"  
"Where are they?"

I'm sinister! muhahahahahaha!  
Kagome: what have you done to Shippo?  
Sesshomaru: and Rin?  
tell the readers to review to get the next chapter and find out!  
Sasha: review or i will get my mallet and pound you and smush you and...-rants on and on-  
see the button? now press it!


	28. Of Wolves and Dragons P1

Yayzieness! I went to DMC's homepage!   
Lydia and Sasha: Yayzieness?   
Anywho, this will be a big one for Lydia and Kikyo1 and Koga (hint, hint).  
Kikyo1: I have returned!  
Kikyo2: shut up!   
Inuyasha: maybe there's some tek-ole-gee in Kagome's world that will stop her. It's really starting to bug me.   
Sesshomaru: I'm lost!   
Kagome: it's technology   
Inu: whatever   
DMC: -snaps and starts smashing everything-   
Help! Someone get her a pocky! (Whatever it is)   
Random guy: Here you go! –Runs off-   
Okay...   
DMC: yay! Pocky!  
Kikyo1: -was cremated in DMC's smashing frenzy- oh no! I have not yet killed Inuyasha! No! –Ground opens and swallows her-   
Someone do the disclaimer before I die of madness!   
DMC: the day Ice Miko owns Inuyasha is the day I stop eating pockys!   
Random guy2: statistics say chance of that is 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0 00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0 00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0 00,000,000,000000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 to 1. Too...Many...Zeros! I'm suffocating!   
Lydia: by the way, Ice Miko owns me and Kimiko and Etsuko and Kilala's kittens, but Sasha is owned by DMC a.k.a. sasha-nyanko.  
DMC: I love pockys!  
Everyone: -falls anima style-   
By the way, I've found that some people might be reading this, but not reviewing! Please review! I have more chapters that reviews!  
And DMC has almost 200 and my story has been around longer! The unfarity of it all is just sickening! Review and help me out!  
  
Ch26 of Wolves and Dragons  
  
Two screams cut the background.  
"That's Rin and Shippo!" Kagome came back to consciousness at the sound of Shippo's scream. The demons and hanyou raced ahead, Sesshomaru still caring Kikyo. Kagome was not too far behind. Lydia changed into her wolf form, a pure black-as-night wolf with black dog-ears and sped along with Natomi at her side. As they reached a clearing in the woods, they saw that the reason for the two's calamity was...  
  
(I am just evil, aren't I, I had to put this somewhere, and why not here? Muhaha!)  
  
-Somewhere far away-  
  
Naraku sat on a cushion, thinking his evil thoughts. Kagura was in a corner stitching up one of her dresses torn by the Tetsaiga. A black shadow ran across the window in front of Naraku. He looked around for a moment, and then went back to eating his purple apple (don't ask). He looked completely unaware that a black wraith was sneaking up on him from behind. Just as it was about to spring...  
"Who are you and why are you here?" the thing frowned and came to where he could see it.  
"Ah, so you have been deprived of the body you stole, Kikyo"  
"It was mine originally, just my sister had control for most of the time till I was revived. I had a chance at making havoc thanks to you and now I need a new body,"  
  
"So you have came to me for assistance?" the wraith flew around him, almost seductively.  
  
"We are out for the same thing, I can help you. I will be more effective than the wench you have now. She has no power; she is just air and body parts buried in the ground for centuries. She can do little to help you," Kagura turned around; spiteful at the fact the once was Kikyo didn't even care she was in the room. How dare she! Naraku was even agreeing with her! _If he didn't have my heart I would... thought Kagura, nearly vibrating with hate. To bad for him, he picked the wrong heart, a heart of a miko devoted to her town, no matter how she died for it. It's impossible to be evil with a heart like the one he gave me. She may have died a millennium ago, but she still affects my judgment. He is a fool! If he had given me a slave's heart, like he had to Kanna, he would not have any problems. He said he picked the parts out perfectly. Yeah right! If he had he would have known it was a fiery spirited one's heart he gave to me. Added bonus, a miko's, and the highest in her town as she told me. She lurks on me, an added conscience._ She laughed bitterly in her head at the world. Naraku nodded to the black shadow.  
"All right, but I ask one thing of you,"  
"And what would that be?" slithery as a snake, and as deceptive as a fox (no offence to Shippo).  
"A strand of your hair," she was puzzled, but obliged. He clenched in his fist. She was so unknowing. Now he owned her, but he would never use his power against her unless he had to.  
  
(Back to our friends...you must really hate me now)  
  
It was Koga with about 10 wolves about him and a bag full of eggs and he was trying to take to dragon-like things only smaller from Shippo and Rin. Lydia transformed back to her original mode.  
"Fire lizards," said Sasha, so softly that Kagome could barely hear her.  
"Fire lizards?"  
"Once they've been impressed there's no turning them back. Stuff their mouths with food and they cling to you. They share feelings with those who impress them and visa versa."   
"Their very rare, and they almost never group like this! Also, I need another shard detector," he glanced over in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha stepped in between them and they started bickering. Lydia noticed three glowing spots on Koga's arm and legs.  
"He's got three shards! Where'd he get them?" he looked over at me.  
"Fine, dog-boy, keep your wench, I'll take her," he caught Lydia by surprise. He snatched her up in one hand and the bag full of fire lizard eggs and ran, leaving no tracks, but leaving the others stupefied. His wolves followed and so did Natomi, not too far behind. In a few seconds not even a rustle in the bushes could betray the location of Koga and his pack. Sasha looked around, sniffing and searching. She sent physic message after physic message, trying to pinpoint her location. Finally she located her brain signal and unless her brain fell out of her head, she could lead them to Lydia.  
"Come on you guys!" she sped off with the others following.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
=LYV= "Put me down! I'll have you know that I have physic powers! Put me down!" I beat on Koga with my fists.  
"Physic powers? I'm sure,"  
"It's true! Watch and learn," I sent a blue brainwave to reveal his innermost thoughts. A few minutes later he put me down in a cave like area much like the den I lived in with my parents before... well let's not talk about that.  
"So this is where you stay and if you try escape my wolves will call me."  
"You forget easily that I am half wolf demon!"  
"Half wolf? You don't smell like a hanyou?"  
"I'm also half dog demon,"  
"Poor you, inflicted with a lesser species' blood."  
"My mother's relatives didn't treat me well, but neither did me father's,"  
"You lived with your relatives?"  
"It was after my parents...died,"  
"Your parents died?"  
"Yes, Naraku attacked them and killed them, but my mom protected me and gave me this necklace before Naraku murdered her."  
"I'm sorry,"  
"It's not your fault," a wolf yokai behind them murmured something.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, Koga,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooh, getting close, are we?  
Lydia: Shut up. And you just gave a lot away.   
Oops!   
Kikyo1: I HAVE RETURNED!   
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
Kikyo1: -blown over by voices and knocked into the underworld- No! Not again!   
Review already unless you want me to bring Kikyo1 back!   
Everyone: No!


	29. Of Wolves and Dragons P2

Yay! I got a new reviewer! Yeah for EVL5011! And review some more! DMC can get away with one-line reviews because she has reviewed from the beginning. Hey! I'm back! And on my way to a homepage! –Dances with joy- Any way, I have a messenger board if any of you are concerned. Please join; I only have one member! DMC! It's   
Lydia: so would you explain why you had me kidnapped and that your forgetting Kimiko and Etsuko again!   
I'm working on it!   
Kimiko: Ahem!  
Etsuko: snore.   
Things will clear up! Besides, Kadae's coming back in this one.   
Goldie: chirp   
Who's that?  
Rin: that's what I named the little dragon! She won't leave me!  
Sasha: she's impressed   
Blade: Chirrup!   
???   
Shippo: that's my bronze one! I named him blade cause he's shiny like a sword.   
Sasha: he's impressed   
Goldie and Blade: chirp!   
Sasha: they've all impressed!   
Do the disclaimer someone!   
Blade: chirp squawk chirrupy chirp! (Ice Miko does not own Dragon song, ect... or Inuyasha) Goldie: chirp squeak chirp-chirp chirruputy chirp! (But she owns me and Blade and Etsuko and Kimiko and Lydia and Natomi and Kilala's kittens.)   
Sasha: and I'm owned by DMC.   
DMC: did someone call?  
  
Ch27 of Wolves and Dragons P2  
  
"This way!" Sasha sped off in one direction, leaving even the dog yokai in the dust. About the only one who could keep up was Natomi. Sasha stopped to wait for the others to catch up. Natomi went ahead, without looking back.  
"She's pretty fast for a _hanyou_, huh, Sesshomaru." A look of death. Rin was crying.  
"Where did the bad wolf take the pretty wolf lady?"  
"Kagome, Kadae's hut is close by, you can go over there and get Kilala and leave Shippo and Rin there." She nodded and ran in the opposite direction, the location of Kadae's hut. Her feet pounded the ground as she ran, carrying Shippo, and Sango was doing the same for Rin. the two newly impressed firedragons followed. Miroku offered, but...well, you know. Kagome threw open the door to Kadae's hut. She was absorbed in some book.  
"KadaeI'mgonnatakeKilalaandgoI'llseeyoulater." Fast-talking, something she had picked up from the little Kitsune (Shippo: I AM NOT LITTLE! Jeeze, you didn't have to go all caps lock on me!). When she reached Kilala, Kadae suddenly said  
"Wait! Kilala is still weak from giving birth! It would be a very bad idea to take her out now!" she looked at the firelizards unimpressed.   
"But-Koga-took-Lydia-and-a-bunch-of-eggs-and-ran-off!" she said, just a little slower.  
"Calm down child! I'm sorry, but I'm sure she can get out of Koga's den! He didn't tie you up, did he?" it was true. He relied on his wolves to guard and Lydia was half wolf yokai. She could command them.  
"And Inuyasha, his brother, and the cat demon have already left!" Point number 2.  
"You're better off staying here! Besides, I found out something very important! Did you know the Shirkon had a sister jewel?" Sango and Miroku had reached the hut by this time.  
"Kadae said something about a sister jewel of the shirkon no tama!" everyone sat down. Somehow or another, Sango got the seat next to Miroku...again.  
"Ok, listen up. There is a jewel called the Shirken no tama. Originally, the Shirkon and the Shirken were one, supposedly fallen from the moon, into the hands of the leader of a wolf tribe. He named his pack after it, the moon pack. A century passed, and a plague spread throughout the pack, and many died. The wife of the pack master caught it and was thrown into a coma of suffering. The leader tried to get help from the villages, but everyone was afraid of him and refused to help. When he had finally given up, a kind miko, supposedly the miko of the town Kikyo used to be in centuries ago, came to him with some herbs and nursed his pack to health, including the near death wife who woke up. In thanks, he split the jewel in half, and somehow both halves became circular again. One was pink, the Shirkon, and one blue-green, the Shirken. The priestess took it to her village and they guarded it carefully and we know where that ended up and now you are collecting the shards." Kagome's hand went to the sliver on her neck.  
"The Moon wolves lived in peace, until there was a mutiny in the camp. The pack split up. Those who stayed with the original leader kept their name, and the other group is the ancestors of Koga's pack. Another millennium came, now we are in the near past." Her face went sorrowful.  
"Koga heard from one of the elders about the moon tribe and went to their territory to make amends, for he heard they were a powerful force, which they were, and they had a jewel similar to the Shirkon. What he found was the dead body of the wolf yokai and his dog yokai wife, which had been kept a secret. The jewel was gone from its holding place. The entire place had been demolished, and all were dead. He gave them a proper burial and left. No one knows where the jewel went after that. Not many even knew it existed." Where could it have gone? Kagome wondered.  
  
Flashback  
"My mother gave it to me to protect me, and then Naraku killed her." Lydia rubbed the blue-green gem on he necklace. End flashback  
  
"Also, he pack leader supposedly had a daughter, according to one of the wolves in his last breath, whose body was never found to this day."  
"Lydia!"  
"What?"  
"Lydia is half dog yokai, half wolf, like the missing daughter, she has a blue-green jewel similar to what was described of the Shirken, and she said that she's from the Moon pack!" Kagome stood up, and Kadae tested to see if it was logical or not.  
"Also she says her entire pack was wiped out by Naraku!"  
"Thou may be right, but I would have to examine the jewel closely to tell. And Naraku may still be hunting for her."  
  
Lydia: AHEM!   
What?   
Lydia: you kinda forgot that I'm still in Koga's den!   
Oh, sorry, wait until next chapter. if people review 


	30. Sleeping Beauty2? P1

Yay! I got a new reviewer! Puppyinu! Anyways, thanks for the compli and did you read my mind or something? I was gonna put that in the next chapter! Yeah, 'cause Lydia would... Lydia: you're about to give something away! Evl5011- I get your point, and you can do that if you review for every chapter Sasha-nyanko- what happened to your story? I can't find it! DNC appears to be missing! And I didn't get to read the last chapter! Oh, and can I have permission to use Akira in this? He's either gonna be Sasha's older brother or someone in Koga's pack.  
  
I don't fell like having an AN today.   
Everyone: What?!   
Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy and stuff so we're gonna go right to the story. Do the Disclaimer, Fluffy. Sesshomaru: Who's Fluffy?   
You should know   
Sesshomaru: '...'   
-Pulls out purple rosary- do I have to use this?   
Sesshomaru: No! No! Ice Miko does not own Inuyasha or Sasha!   
Sasha: I'm owned by DMC a.k.a. sasha-nyanko   
Sesshomaru: but she owns Lydia, Kimiko, Etsuko, and Kilala's kittens! Keep those away from me!   
Fine! Humph!  
Sasha: oh yeah, Akira is owned by DMC too.  
Here's a nice long chapter for all my reviewers and readers who should also be my reviewers (hint, hint).  
  
Ch28 (wow, I never would have thought I'd get this far!) Sleeping Beauty 2?  
  
(At Naraku's lair)  
"There isss one thing I can do in this pitiful form I will not be able in a body. I will go wreak havoc among our enemies."  
"What would that be, Kikyo?" the shadow came close to the evil one's ear and whispered.  
"Perfect! They won't know what hit them! In the meanwhile, I will find you a body,"_ what are they talking about?_ Thought Kagura. The wraith disappeared.  
  
(With Lydia) =LYV=  
  
I fingered my necklace absentmindly. Koga had left to go get some food. I made friends with a blonde wolf yokai named Natsumi who was Koga's adopted sister when his pack found her in the woods after a worm powered by a shirkon shard killed her parents. I looked toward the entrance. I heard all the wolves snarl and growl and bark.  
"What's going on?"  
"There appears to be an intruder," a white flash bounded through the entrance and into my lap. It was Natomi.  
"How did you find me?" she licked me. A few moments later a bunch of regular colored wolves came into the back.  
"Roaf," I snarled, the one word in wolf that meant stop, peace, and okay. They all left.  
"Your such a good little wolf, finding me here,"  
_I had to find you; do you realize what today is?  
_ _ No...oh, the day before the full moon.  
_ _Good, just making sure you knew. _Natsomistudied them carefully, they seemed to be having a conversation but none were moving their lips.  
_Those wolves by the entrance are really slow._ I giggled.  
_I figured by how long they took to get here._ Koga came in carrying a huge hog. He put it on a stick and roasted it over a fire.  
  
(With our friends)  
  
Sasha ran around, sniffing here and there. The dog and half-dog yokais finally caught up.  
"Don't tell me you lost the sent!"  
"I lost the sent,"  
  
"I told you not to tell me that." Sesshomaru took a try at sniffing. "I can't pick it up," a loud crack was heard. Water came pouring out of the heavens.  
"No wonder, it's raining,"  
"I guess we have to head back," Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Fine," they trudged back as fast as they could, trying to avoid  
getting wet. Phat chance.  
  
(at the den)  
  
The hog was roasted and all were crowding around for first pick.  
"Wait! Let Lydia eat first!" the wolves and yokais made room for her to come through. She was starving. She timidly got up and tore off a piece with her nails that were painted a purple color made from berry juice and some other stuff (it could happen). Hunger held back no more and she tore at it hurriedly. She remembered to get some for Natomi, who was flirting with a gray wolf not to far away.  
"Natomi! You hungry?" she stopped and looked over to Lydia and came. She gave her the piece. Then she heard a crack. And another; Lydia went to the location of the sound, the bag of fire lizard eggs. She carefully emptied the bag to find three eggs hatching. She took them out and got some meat for them. When they came from their shells, she saw that two were bronze and one was gold. She grabbed the golden one and started shoving food down its mouth. Lydia felt that someone was watching her. Her guess was right; out of the corner of her eye she could see Koga watching her. he came over and shoved food down the two bronzes. One kept trying to steal food from the other, which would bat it away with his wing.  
"Your eyes are still green, but the others have changed already. You like that color?" it creed and it opened its wings and flew up in the air. The other one, trying to compete flew up an inch and fell. It gave up and went back to sleep.  
"You're such a sleepy head. I'll call you Lazy," the other flew to his shoulder. Lazy continued to sleep.  
"You must like flying a lot." Just then a blue dragonfly flew in. the fire lizard chased it around for a while, not giving up until he had caught it. Then he accidentally let it go. Another flew in and he chased it.  
"I'll call you Dragonfly after your love for them." Dragonfly continued to chase itself, if you get it (Kikyo1: HAAHAAhAhAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA   
Stop Laughing! –Pulls out sword- take that and that!  
Kikyo1: HAHAHA ho he. –Head falls off—   
Boogerbrain!).   
"Your such a golden thing," it opened its mouth and let out one beautiful note. Then it started dancing drunkenly just to tip over on Lydia's lap. "I Think I'll call you Dancer!" That was when she saw it, a black wraith in the air. It held its hand out, ready to strike, and then plunged it in her.  
"AAAAHHHH!" she fell over.  
  
=KGV=  
  
Inuyasha threw open the door, soaking wet. Oh, I was so glad to see him. Can't let him know, though. Shippo and Rin were sleeping near Kilala in he corner.  
"Any luck?" I said without turning away from my shrimp flavored Ramen noodles (You should try 'em, there pretty good). He plopped in and grabbed a bowl of Ramen. Guess not. Sasha came in next, cat ears drooping. Then Sesshomaru, who went and sat next to Kikyo. How sweet! But who am I to talk, Inu's sitting next to me. Amazingly, after Inuyasha finished his bowl, he didn't reach for seconds. I stood up.  
"Sasha, you want some ramen?" she shook her head.  
"So what did you do while you were here?"  
"Well, Kadae-told-us-of-a-Shirken-jewel-and-I-think-Lydia-has-it because..."  
"Whoa! Slow Down!" I started pacing around. It was then I saw it. It was like a dark shadow. She reached in me and did something.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
=IV=  
  
Kagome screamed and collapsed. I ran over to her.  
"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome, wake up! Somebody do something! No one falls asleep that easily!" I turned her on her back. She looked awfully pretty sleeping like that...but it was for sure not natural. Then I saw a black thing about to strike...me!  
"What the f..." and then I fell onto Kagome.  
  
(at the den)  
  
"Lydia? Can you hear me?" Koga knelt over the limp body of Lydia. ,the girl Lydia met, reminded Koga of the others against Naraku who would help. "Koga, remember, Kagome said something about a village healer she knew. Why don't you go to her? I'm sure she can do something for her,"  
"Your, right, sis, I'll leave immediately, take over while I'm gone," and he was off, carrying Lydia and running as fast as he could. All the while, her hair was turning darker, her tail shorter, her ears were disappearing and were replaced with human ears. Lazy and Dragonfly flew along with him and Natomi came on foot. He ran through the outskirts of a community, ignoring the men with pitchforks. No time for them, he thought, don't they get it? The last time my wolves attacked people were when I first met Kagome. He ran into a hut surrounded by herb plants. If this wasn't the healer's hut, then what was? He burst in and for once Inuyasha didn't enter another eyeball war. And he soon found the reason. Everyone was in a commotion because obviously the same thing that had happened to Lydia had happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. Strange thing however, was Inuyasha was quickly fading into a...human? I looked down at Lydia, the same was happening to her. A girl got up by the slumbering bodies, bow notched. At first Koga thought it was Kagome, but a glance at her sleeping body made him think twice. Then he realized that she was Kikyo, the girl who had killed Inuyasha.  
"Hey, I'm not here to harm anybody, I just want to find out what happened to Lydia," she lowered her bow.  
"We would all like to know what happened." Then she helped Koga put Lydia on a cot next to Inuyasha and Kagome. She laid her sleeping fire lizard on her chest. Natomi went to her side, sending physic message after message. Kadae was on the scene, making some medicine. Then Kikyo screamed and made a sign in pink light and sent it flying in front of her. It hit with force in midair, and a black shadow appeared and flew away. She stared after it.  
"She's came back already?"  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh, you know that Kikyo was a soulless wanderer for a while? Well Lydia managed to get a dark spirit out of her and Kagome and Lydia got half of Kagome's soul to abide in Kikyo's body so she could live again. Apparently the dark spirit came back and is the cause of the sleeping."  
"Thou art right, monk, I will need an advanced potion to cure this. I need two dragon's scales, one gold and one bronze, a Fly-Away Flower, the purple kind, and some help. Kikyo, thou art a powerful magic worker, if I remember that long ago. Sister, come help me like before." For a second, Kadae incredibly seemed to be younger, remembering when Kikyo was village miko, and her older sister. The same could not be said anymore. Naraku had made sure of that.  
"Koga, Sesshomaru, Sasha, thou art fast, help me get the materials. The FlyAway flower will fly away; thou must sneak up on it. It is located by the glass lake not far from here. The dragon scales are a problem, as all dragons have moved far from here..." {WHACK} in her sleep, Lydia buffeted Koga on the head as he ripped off a scale from her fire lizard. He approached Kadae while rubbing his head, and handed her the scale. Dragonfly offered him one with his mouth and Koga handed that one too.  
"Thou art smart, but fire lizards art much smaller than dragons, two scales will be needed." Koga looked over to Lydia, at his bump, and fell anima style. Sasha walked over to Dancer and stuck two fingers on her forehead. She was in deep concentration and after a few minutes, a scale popped off into Sasha's waiting hand.  
"Piece of Ramen!" she said, and handed Kadae the scale. Koga fell anima style again. After he finally got up, Lazy offered Kadae a scale.  
"Thou should go and find the flower. It has little wings and is very fluffy," Sesshomaru flinched.  
"It has three long strings protruding it's middle. Do not let its dust get you, for you will sneeze and miss it. It has one eye at it's front. I need four. Thou be careful. Miroku! I need thee to get me these herbs." She handed him a long list. He saluted and marched into the garden out the back door.  
"Sango, watch the sleepers for sign of waking. If they wake without the medicine, they might...well, it would be bad." Sesshomaru stepped out into the rain with the others. It had let up to a light sprinkle, but clouds still filled the sky.  
  
Hey DMC! What's the name of Sasha's sword? I need it for the next chapter. Now review if you want more chapters like this! I mean it's about 7 pages on Word! 


	31. Sleeping Beauty2? P2

sasha-nyanko- they stole DNC? how? darn, it was the only one that updates. i reviewed that at least 32 times! what happened to your yugioh fic? and can you email me the chapters of DNC from youth and on?

where did everybody go? only DMC has reviewed! WAAH!

Today is my baby brother's birthday! He's three!  
Inu: Feh  
What was that you said?  
Inu: Feh, and what are you gonna do about it?  
-Pulls out purple rosary and puts it on Inuyasha- see?  
Inu: Feh.  
On the count of three, Kagome, 1...2...3!  
Kagome and me: SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!  
Inu: -POWCRASHBANGSMASHCRASH! – Ouch, that didn't hurt. –Faints-  
Kagome: Your not supposed to be mean to babys!  
Is there anyone else who wants to complain about my brother's birthday? –Holding handful of purple rosaries- amazing what you can get on eBay.  
Everyone: -shakes head vigorously-  
Shippo: it's a birthday? I love birthdays! –Starts throwing confetti everywhere-  
Kagome: What kind of cake?  
Chocolate  
Inu: What's a cak?  
Kagome: my favorite! Anyways, Sango's birthday is coming up; we have to have a party for her. I'll make sure to include it in this fic somewhere, when is it?  
Sango: in two days, the day after the full moon.  
Kay, Kagome'l hafta bring the cake and the decorations and Kadae will hafta make all the other foods.  
Inu: What's a cak?  
Kagome: -covered in confetti- -starts blabbering on about a bunch of really cute decorations- Um, Kagome, don't you think that all of that should be a surprise?  
Kag: I guess, but Sango, do you prefer chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?  
Sango: what's chocolate?  
Kag: here –hands Sango a Hershey bar-  
Sango: -bites it- mmmmm! This is good! –Gobbles whole bar-  
Miroku: none for me?  
Kagome: here –hands him half a bar and gives other half to Shippo-  
Shippo: here you go Rin, -breaks half of his and gives it to Rin-  
Rin: -goes all Kawaii-  
Miroku: this is good stuff.  
Sango: i guess i'll have chocolate  
then it's all settled! now i'm gonna have my bro do the disclaimer  
Solly (short for Solomon): my sister doesn't own anything! -goes and plays with b'day toys-  
-the "Grape Song" is heard (don't ask)-  
my brother is so Kawaii!

ch29 Sleeping Beauty2? P2

=KGV=

the last thing i remember was a dark shadow. i awoke to find myself in a cage. one edge was connected to a wall, and had a peg with a funny dog eared headband. i put it on just for fun. i looked around, and saw Kimiko and the other girl hanging against a wall like in my dreams. in the cage next to me, someone stirred. whoever it was had a lot of black hair. the person got up and when his face was revealed, i discovered it was Inuyasha.  
"--reak. Stupid Wench!" he grumbled, reffering to the shadow thing.  
"You're Human!"  
"And you're hanyou!"  
"Oh, no, silly, these were in the cage," i took off the funky headband. i noticed a third cage not to far away. it's resident had extremly long black hair and was wearing a red kimono. she rose slowly, and was vaguly familliar. i relized it was-  
"Lydia!?"  
"What? And where's Dancer? Why are you so ghost looking and why am i and Inuyasha human?" i looked down at myself and relized i was semi transparent and so was Inuyasha. Lydia was even more transparent than us.  
"I don't know about you, but i'm getting out of here," she reached for the bars, and her hands passed through them. she gasped, and proceeded to walk through them.  
"Hey, Let me try," i tried, but the bars were solid for me. Kimiko woke up.  
"FInnaly!" she proclaimed  
"i have awoken! Kagome, we finnaly meet face to face!" she then noticed Lydia.  
"hiw did you get out? the cages are meant for holding souls. They were hand crafted by Oykik (thats /oy/**'**kee/ick/, get it? Kikyo spelt backwards!), what she calls herself. Only one with... oh my! you have it! but it was lost for years! Where...?"  
"Oh, you mean my necklace? my mother gave it to me." Kimiko stared long and hard at Lydia.  
"Did you ever have a sister?"  
"No, oh, i'm not really human, i'm half wolf and half dog demon."  
"That would mean that you are the one with no recarnation! That means the two sisters will be joined at last!" {CLANG} a loud clang was heard and some muttering, as a sinister snake demon walked in. Lydia looked this way and that franticly looking for a plae to hide. she was unoticed, thankfuly, but what the demon says was unfortunet.  
"Since Naraku has located the bearer of the Shirken jewel, i can finaly kill the stupid girl that i have been forced to watch!" she held up a long and gnarly sword to Kimiko's neck.  
"So you have woken for you're last breath? Live long you shall not!" in that instant Lydia knew that it was now or never to save Kimiko. she redied herself and then...

* * *

Sasha sped as fast as she could toward the Glass lake, waving around Halimo to chop through the shrubbery in her way. the dog yokai and wolf yokai hurried to catch up, but eventually Sesshomaru and Koga had to give up trying.  
"Darn -whoosh- cat -puff- yokai,"  
"Much...Too...Fast" as they stood still to catch their breath when Sesshomaru made his accusiation.  
"You like Lydia, don't you?"  
"Wha..."  
"I can tell. it was the way you carried her and the geniune worry in you eyes."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You do and i know it," Koga gave up. the yokai had him cornered.  
"How...?"  
"You act the same way as my lovesick brother," Koga laughed.  
"Well, if we're ever gonna get that flower, we had better get to the lake," unknown to them, Oykik was getting a body as they spoke.

* * *

Oykik looked over the young girl's body in front of her. she had long black hair (what else?) in a style quite similar to what Oykik had when she was in charge of a body. her eyes were blue and she was wearing a purple kimono.  
"Corrupted miko's heart?"  
"The worst,"  
"She was powerful?" Oykik frowned. if the miko was to weak it could limit her powers.  
"Only your counterpart and her recarnation are more powerful, sweethart,"  
"Please, don't call me that," she pretended to be mad, but she really liked it.  
"We'll start the transfusion right away, for it takes a day to preform and tomarrow is the full moon. when my old lover is most vunerble. Is everything i asked for here?"  
"How do you know that he is vunerble tommarow?"  
"What i did will still have a little effect and he becomes human,"  
"Perfect,"

* * *

muhahahahahqhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahah!  
Lydia: i love cliffies! oh darn, icemiko is so contagious!  
Inu: What have you done to me?  
Oykik: oykik? what kinda name is that?  
Yours. now review if you read this! that means you, Evl5011 and seelin (i think) 


	32. Chat

Sorry so long, I was at Dauphin Isle for the weekend and school started today. –Sigh-

Kag: what are you moaning about! I have first day exams! I...hate...Chemistry!

Yeah, but you're finishing high school. I'm finishing middle! It's only the ninth! Too early for school!

Lydia: aren't you forgetting something?

Oh, right, I'm gonna open my old story back up because this is getting long and my friend Adrienne is trying to catch up with it and she is going to review, right? –Stares menacingly-

Inu: -shudders and backs away into a wooden post and hurts himself- owww! –Beep- -beep- -beep- -beep-!

Kag: Not in front of Shippo, Soutan, Rin, and Akira! SIT!

Inu: No! I'm in my huma- (baboomp) AHHHHH! IT BURNS!

By the way, Soutan is the cuter thunder brothers' daughter who has a crush on Shippo after he gave her a box of crayons

Soutan: Hi Shipppoooo!

It was on Saturday's show, which I got to watch! Halleighlejah!

Shippo: Sorry, but I think Ice Miko has me set up with Rin.

Soutan: ah darn!

Don't worry; I'll pair you up in my other story 'cause I have Rin paired with Fluffy

Fluffy: Excuse me?

You are excused. As I was saying, and Shippo is all alone 'cept for best friends Kohaku and Souta and hopefully Akira, if DMC permits. A note: if I've already put you in, you stay, but all the rest have to review and reserve their spot. And I decided to add SumeChick16 or whatever the number cause she reads.

Sasha: I'm PysicKitty =) this and has a good excuse for not reviewing, unlike the rest of you.

Lydia: I'm QueenofcoolB)

Sesshomaru: I'm ILOVEMYBOA

WTF? Ignore the confused flufster. This is gonna be a chat between the characters.

Sasha: PysicKitty =)

Lydia: QueenofCool B)

Shippo: FoxFire2

Kagome: IHateKoga

Rin: 2Kawaii4u

Soutan: ILIKECRAYONS

Koga: LydiaIsMyWench

Inuyasha: Ihatefluffy

Sesshomaru: IWishIWasaDictator

Souta: ILIKEMARIOBROTHERS

Sango: IhateMiroku'sGroping

Miroku: SangoLover

Naraku: BOW2ME

Kikyo: KillBOW2ME

Oykik: ILOVEBOW2ME

DMC: DMC

Me: IhateJaken

Jaken: Frogger

IWishIWasaDictator: I wish I was a dictator

Ihatefluffy: we kinda noticed

BOW2ME: BOW2ME!

ILOVEBOW2ME: hey there, hot stuff

LydiaIsMyWench: hot stuff? Yuck! –gags-

QueenofCoolB): I am no ones wench!

LydiaIsMyWench: I can fix that hold on –starts typing furiously-

LydiaIsMy**Yokai**: is that better?

QueenofCool B): Yes

FoxFire2: Kagome I need some new crayons

IhateJaken: I can arrange that

Frogger: Evil human, I did nothing to wrong you! All your kind should be wiped from the earth!

IhateJaken: I'm gonna fix you good! Here we are, inbox, compose, attach files, browse, send, ha!

(At Frogger's PC) You Got Mail

Jaken: opens mail

Mail: you have just been tagged by the electric rosary!

IhateJaken: Muhahaha! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!

Frogger: -gets shocked many times- Damn humans!

IhateJaken: you forgot something

Frogger: What?

IhateJaken: **NO CUSSING IN MY FIC! SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!**

Frogger: I'm a toast! How dare you!

(Frogger has been booted from the chat by 2Kawaii4u)

FoxFire2: Go Rin!

ILOVECRAYONS: What about me?

FoxFire2: other fic

2Kawaii4u: I don't like frogs

ILIKEMARIOBROTHERS: Kagome, did you take my gameboy?

IHateKoga: No, go check Inuyasha

ILIKEMARIOBROTHERS: Inuyasha?

Ihatefluffy: -mario song is heard- no! stay away stupid flying thingy!

I-Wish-I-Was A Dictator: Busted!

ILIKEMARIOBROTHERS: GIVE IT HERE!

lightning storm strikes and power goess off everywhere

Everyone: DARN


	33. My Blue Fairy

i hope you like the poem i wrote for PACE ill upload soon----if you review

DMC? Where did you go? Evl5011? Sato? AnimaLover what ever the number was?

My Blue Fairy

Her face hinds behind her hair,

Her dress of faded blue,

Now I'll tell of her

Who just might interest you.

She's blowing all the stars to spread

Into the universe

With Silken wings and silver hair,

She floats throughout without a care,

Amongst the planets and the stars,

Flying on her wings afar,

Wishing for none

But company

As she glides past the sun 

I tilt my head to look above,

At the stars so high,

What was that in the corner of my eye?

She had silken wings and silver hair

Floating throughout without a care

But for company

I call out in the night,

For the other blue fairies

Too far and too few

To come and join me

For I'm lonely too


	34. The Fluffy and the Furious

yay! Katie reviewed! i know i bribed her with a fruit snack but... oh by the way i got one more on now review some more!

To my faithful reviewers (a.k.a. sasha-nyanko and hopefully ChristyK) and my readers who should be reviewing (Evl5011, Sato, Anima Lover #), HERE IS, oops, sorry I pressed caps lock by accident, the next chapter full of excitement!

Inu: Whatever

Ya, know I haven't had your beads taken off...

Inu: -Looks at neck and sees purple beads- oh, oh

SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!

Inu: I'm still human! NOOOOOOOOO!

Yeah, well not for long

Kagome: good! Cause that means I'll get to wake up soon!

Actually no... darn, I gave a part away!  
Lydia: smart going, IM!

Maybe I shouldn't give you Rowan's (my friend) attitude for AN's...

Lydia: No! I like this attitude!

Ok! Ok! Just be better behaved! I am the authoress...

Lydia: I get the point!

Sasha: I read the review you gave DMC.

You did?

Sasha: you bet! I would personally love it!

Akira: Maybe I could come back...

Sesshomaru: WTF is going on?

You forget that I hate cussing.

Sesshomaru: I'll do penance!

Good. Start now!

Sessie: Miroku, help!

Miroku: -grins evilly- of course!  
Fluffy: I don't like the look of that...

Sasha: all i need is DMC's ok.

Fluffy: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!

Sasha: you'll see...

DMC: let's see what i can do... hehehe

Sess: uh, oh

Sasha: Yay!

Akira: Yay!

Sess: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Sasha: **YOU DONT HAVE TO GO ALL CAPS LOCK!**

Sess: **YOU DONT HAVE TO GO ALL BOLD CAPS LOCK!**

Sasha: **_YOU DONT HAVE TO GO ALL BOLD CAPS LOCK AND UNDERLINE!_**

Sess: darn, no more buttons...

DMC: well, -whispers in Fluffy's ear-

Sess: Yikes! Luna! Help me!

Sasha: -grin evily- i am Luna

Sess: oh. then i guess it won't be so bad...

Inu: oooh! Fluffy's in loooooove!

SIT

Kagome: SIT

Inu: Stupid ahtouresss..

SIT! Now that that's out of the way we can do something productiful. Like will some body to convince to stop lying and admit he likes me 'cause i've know for 8 months now and he isn't doing a good job of hiding it.

Lydia: Who? -trys to say name of my crush but nothing comes out- Ack my voice!

you forget my powers.

* * *

CH32 the Fluffy and the Furious 

=SeV= (SaV is Sasha)

Darn Flower. it keeps flying away. How are we ever going to get them to stand still?

"Koga, will you quit scaring it away?"

"It's not me, i'm way over here in this hidden place behind the waterfall," He smirked.

"Behind the waterfall, 'kay, wait a seco... BEHIND THE WATERFALL?" i ran like the wind to where Sasha was parting the water with her mind. she looks cute when she does that... what am i thinking? she's not the Queen of the moon castle, Luna, no matter how she looks it, for Goodness sake! It seems like Lydia is head of the Moon pack and the Shirken and Shirkon are supposedly from the moon like a whole lot of other things! i looked up at the sky to see the almost full moon grinning at me.

"Oh Shut up," the moon. another reminder of Luna, my lost love killed by her crazed father (check out DNC). that reminds me. tomarrow is the full moon, when my brother and Sasha will be human. (unknown to him, Lydia will be full wolf yokai and Kagome dog hanyou). what i saw suprised me.

"Shh! be quiet!" i heard Sasha whisper. there were hundres of little fluffy flowers. most were purrple, but some were white and a few were pink, but what amazed me most was the flower in the middle. the other flowers were bowing to it, for it was the biggest fower ever. Bigger than a sun flower. It was a pale blue around the petals and the center was like the moon itself. It swiveled around hardly caring we were there. Then i remembered what it was. It was the legendary...

"Moon Flower," Me and Sasha said at the same time. I blushed, good thing she didnt notice. She is not freaking Luna why can't i get that in my freaking head!

"purrowmeomawrewsnarlmeomawmowmeowmawmwmeoawmoaewmowemdowmomewoam

oimwmoimwimmdiiemdomwmioawemweiamoieowmaomwie..." Sasha repeated in ancient feline. I closed my eyes then i remembered.

"The Flower siting undesterbed

holds the secret of the moon in its earthly grasp.

the two jewels shal be rejoined

by its mighty power

and all the earth will tremble

as it went below

ne'er to be seen until the day

the moon queen doth return

the queen's lover then must help

the queen revive it's power

it will be comanion

it shall not be foe

it contains more power

than any yokai or human knows

for when that day truth will be reveale

as the one who holds the power slumbers

as the cursed and the broken

watch over her and the gap

between the two worlds sleep

but the one with no recarnation

awakes from so long

who has lost her memory from oh so long

but the queen will find

complete love renewed and

the rebel's son and the leader's daughter

will complete the full moon

as a secret is revealed

to the queen's lover

until the day the queen unlocks

the mighty palace gates

and steps into the room to heal the broken kindom

and as fates entwine

the evil lord tries to steal the moon's children

and kill the moon's helpers

and one in bondage for so long

will relinquish her freedom

and turn against her maker," (hint to reader, underline parts represent someone in the story. try and guess who each one is.) An old prophecy Luna had tought me. How did Sasha learn it? i looked at her deep in concentration with the pophcy. Luna said it rymed in ancient feline, but in modern it didnt and in the regular language it's even worse. I looked at Sasha. and almost fell over. She looked like Luna when he moon beam hit her. i looked down to see a gost like blue appariation.

"Hi Oto-san!" he smiled up at me and waved, then dissappeared. Funny, he looked alot like me and a bit like Luna... OH MY GOSH, I DIDNT KNOW... crap. And she never told me... maybe she ment to because if i do the dates right, he woud have been born the day before Luna was excuted. That was a secret now known, what if the queen's lover is supposed to be me? i looked at Sasha as she chanted and drew the flower closer with every word. she held a green orb in her hands large enough to hold the flower. It stopped at the edge of it, going no farther. I knew what i had to do. i pushed the flower into the orb and called Sasha's name,

"Sasha? Or Luna?" she opened her eyes and she was Sasha again.

"Who's Luna? and will you get out of my face?"

"sorry," i backed away. Koga was just gaping. Sasha walked past him and opened a doorway with her mind through the water. she looked over at Koga.

"Coming or not?" still gaping, he followed her out. i came up behind, and the water came crashing down on me. I heard gigling. i fake snarled

"You did that n purpose!" i ran after her will she giggled all the way,

"Ah, Spring! That wonderful season!" i stopped chasing Sasha and started to chase Koga. Sasha wasn't to far behind. I stopped and decided to let the lady have a word. i leaned on a tree and watched.

"You stupid wolf! Take this! And that! and this...."

* * *

Koga: did i really have to say that?

yes

Sasha and Sess: -muttering bad things-

Sasha: Stupid head


	35. Sleeper's Poion

I've got 44 reviews for this and 26 for my other one, which I will update after this! That equals 70! Yay!

Katy- WHAT? WHAT COULD EVER MAKE YOU THINK I WOULD WRITE A LEMON? I DONT EVEN CUSS IN THESE FU- I MEAN FREAKING FICS!

Lydia: she said she was joking.

Oh, right. Sorry.

Evl5011-(too long and more than one to put): you mean you didn't read the first 20 ch's? Oh well, anyway, are you sure it's that good? I wonder what you would say if I told you I'm not even in high school yet! I figured you didn't like Kikyo.

Sasha Nyanko-LOL! I lurve the chapters name! :D Wow, this was really good! Go you! Update soon!

i know this isn't excactly soon, but oh well! Yeah, i thought that would be funny, The Fuffy and the Furious! i should have put the Fluffy and Furriness! LOLOLOLOL : )

Hey there! Sorry so long, but I've been grounded and stuff.

Lydia: Ha, ha!

That's it! I'm so gonna take Rowan's attitude away from you and make you love Koga!

Lydia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Does weird ice magic- you now like Y.K.W (You Know Who)!

Lydia: NO!

-Koga appears-

Koga: Hey

Lydia: why am I feeling an actual attraction to him? Hi lover!

Koga: Thanks, IM

You're welcome.

Lydia: I'm telling! Ice Miko likes

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Steals sword from Flaming Swordsman (don't ask)- why does my sword haft a be in storage on days like these? Hya!

DMC: Hey! That's MY Flaming Swordsman's flaming sword!

Lydia: ACK! Okay I won't tell that you like

Shut up! Oh, here DMC –hands back the sword to confused Flaming Swordsman-.

Person-I-Like: where am I?

-Blushes continuously- um, bye! –Pushes him out of fic-

(Somewhere)

Person-I-like: that was weirdâ€ I must be day dreaming again. How come the girl I like was in it (he denies it, but I know the truth, he blushed when Rowan asked him and he was acting real suspicious the other days and even Devon knows, which is just scaryâ€)?

(Back to fic)

Kikyo1: Muhahahahahahaha!

Kikyo2: die sister! –Shoots arrow after arrow- why won't you die?

Lydia: -flirting with Koga-

Koga: -enjoying it-

Dancer: -rolls eyes-

Kagome: - thinking about Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: -thinking about Kagome-

Sasha: -wondering who Luna is-

Sesshomaru: -wondering if Sasha is Luna-

Jaken: Stupid youngsters. ACK!

-Throws aside DMC's mallet- serves you right!

DMC: Mallet! –Catches mallet and strokes it-

Person-I-Like: -shows up from no where- why am I here again?

-Blushes till as red as a beet- -pushes out y.k.w.

Akira: Oto-san?

Sesshomaru: -hides behind Sasha-

Akira: Hi mama! Have you seen Oto-san?

Sasha: -confused- I'm not your mom.

Akira: are you sure? You sure look like her.

Sasha: -turns around to reveal Fluffy- do you know something I don't? –Pulls out Halimo and starts chasing Sesshomaru-

Kikyo1: you poor thing. Too many heart breaksss, Sssseehomaru? Or are you just thinking about that dumb wench Luna who was killed by her father?

Sesshomaru: grows hard and cold- you'll pay for that! –Pulls out Tojikin-

Weirdâ€ Akira is chasing Sasha and calling her 'mom' and Fluffy

Fluffy: -glares-

I guess I'll have to change your name.

Stupid-yokai-who-is-to-concieted-and-loves-his-hair-and-needs-to-get-a-life-and-stop-insulting-Inuyasha: Was that really necessary?

Akira: Mommy!

AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDLY INTURUPTEDâ€ Akira's chasing Sasha who's chasing Sesshomaru with the Halimo who's chasing Kikyo1 with the Tojikin who's running to a waiting Naraku who is chasing Kagura who is chasing Kanna who has stolen Kagura's feather.

Lydia: ooh. Long sentence.

Kagura: die Kanna!

Kanna: Waah! –Clutches mirror tighter-

Naraku: Kagura! Calm down or I will squeeze you're heart so hard it will explode!

Kikyo1: Naraku! I'm coming!

Sesshomaru: YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT LUNA!

Sasha: Tell me!

Akira: Mom!

Sango: help!

Miroku: Sango, my dear, why do you run?

Inuyasha: Miroku, leave her

Kagome: wait up Inu!

Rin: I wanna play with cat-lady's hair!

Shippo: Me too!

Jaken: Come back here!

Soutan: Shippo!

Souta: Why do you have almost the same name as me?

Person-I-Like: Help!  
Come back here, you baka!

Lydia: oookay

-Koga appears-

Lydia: hi there: . –starts chasing Koga-

Koga: Don't forget me!

Jakutsa: am I the only sane one here? Oh, hi Miroku! –Batts eyelids-

Miroku: AAAHH! It's him! Help me Lady Sango! –Runs faster-

Scary, reallyâ€ oh no you don't,

Mallet: I'm free!

DMC: Mallet! I can't live without you!

Kimiko: as Ice Miko is a bit, uh

Don't leave me!

Kimiko: um, _tied up_, I will start the story off

Etsuko: that's under exaggerating

Kilala: Me-ow!

Dancer: -Rolls eyes- chirp!

I've got you now! Out! –Pushes y.k.w. out of fic-

(Somewhere)

Person-I-Like: O-O' weird

(Back to fic)

Kagura: GIVE ME MY FEATHER!

Kanna: WAAAH!

Kimiko: look! It's the three-names-that-start-with-K!

Dancer: -rolls eyes-

Etsuko: Ice Miko, did you know that you have two and half pages of just AN?

What? –Looks up- Wow! I better do the disclaimer

Shippo: Ice-Miko-does-not-own-me-or-Inuyasha-or-Kagome-or-Kikyo-or-Rin-or-Sesshomaru-or-Jaken-or-Kilala-or-Sango-or-Miroku-ect

Rin: but she owns Kimiko, Etsuko, Lydia, and Kilala's kittens as well as the fire lizards.

Shippo:â€and she doesn't own Dragon Song

Sasha: and Akira and me are owned by DMC

DMC: Mallet!

O-O' oh, and, um, â€malletâ€is owned by DMC.

Kagome: I thought you were gonna make a new OC soon for Kagura

Kagura: and when do I get to get my heart out of Naraku's grubby hands?

I will, but right now, I'd like to end this 3 page AN.

Ch? Sleeper's poison

KGV

I found myself in a silver cage with a mirror on one end. There were two other empty cages in the dungeon like room. I saw Kimiko and the other girl, Etsuko, hanging in chains from a wall. I decided to investigate a bit and found a headband with dog-ears on it. It was too cute to resist, so I tried it on.

"Where am I?" I heard Inuyasha say. I stepped into where I could see him. He gaped.

"Y-you're yokai?"

"Oh those?" I said pointing to the headband on my head, "This is just something found in the cage," I took them off. "But why are you human? Full moon isn't until tomorrow."

"What about the full moon?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Not you too, Lydia."

"Why are you and Inuyasha so ghost-like?" I looked down at my hand, which was translucent.

"It's because of that Kikyo-thing. It made our souls get locked up in this place. But why are you so transparent I can hardly see you? You're less here than Kagome and me."

"I don't know. Who are the two girls hanging over there? And why does the one with the red hair look so familiar?"

"Oh, the one over there is Kimiko, and the one with red hair is" CLANG the metal doors locking them in where opened and shut with extreme force. Two snake demons walked in, one female and the other male. The female had purple hair shoulder length and green markings under her purple-black eyes. The guy had similar hair, but green markings

"Did yousss bring it?"

"Yesss, you wanted the greens onesss, right?"

"There isss no other onessss, dumbutt,"

"Dumbutt yersssselve!"

"Brother, do ye want me to repart you fer all the times yer've bad mouthed Naraku, do ye know what'll he'll do to you?"

"Yess, sister, ye don't haves to goess all Kobrass on me,"

"Shut yer mouth! That ghost thing Naraku's recruited's captivessss might hear yer blabbering! Kobrass (that's /Kob/Bras/) might not like it," the male snake demon mumbled something and then walked up to Etsuko with the potion.

"Finally! Just one more treatment after this and Naraku will be able to rid usss of this disgusting job with these pitiful humanisms!!" Lydia looked shocked, and went to ram into the bars like me and Inuyasha had tried earlier. Amazing thing, though, she went right through and hurtled right into the green potion that the snake yokai was pouring into Etsuko's mouth. As it came in contact with her 'skin' it burned like acid and she disappeared as it spread. The orange-haired girl awoke and looked up. Something like recognition crossed her face.

"Etsuko"

"Sister! Do you remember me? I thought the spell would have brain washed you for sure!" Lydia slowly shook her head and then was gone.

(Back at the hut)

Koga was leaning over and looking into Lydia's face.

"How much longer will it take to prepare that? It's already noon! And it's only a few more sun-degrees till night because of how early the sun sets this time of year. And tonight is the full moon, when all wolf yokai's turn to actual wolves for one night. I won't be able to help you much then," then suddenly, Lydia jerked up, hitting Koga in the forehead for the second time. As koga staggered to his feet, Lydia's hair and eyes slowly turned back to normal,...exept for one thing. Now under her eyes were wierd crimson red markings in the shape of a lightning strike (nothing like harry potter, i hate the books). She touched them with her fingers, tracing the markings up to where they met at the bridge of her nose. And her necklace was no longer the steady sea-green it had always been, it was red, the same color as her markings and swirling with white and blue sparks in the ocean of red.

"W-Wh-at happened?" Dancer flew up to her with worry in her green eyes.

"Oh, hey there, Dancer," Dancer perched on Lydia's shoulder. Lydia looked around at a startled Sasha, Sesshie, and Koga, her markings trned a little pink at the sight of Koga, but soon returned to crimson. Kadea contiued mixing for a while, but then plucked a couple of petals from the fluffy flower. she walked up to Lydia and rubbed one on the jewel. it shiveled up and the Jewel turned sea-green for a moment, then the red overcame it.

"Hmmmm," then she rubbed it on her markings. the petal practically burned up and Lydia screamed in pain because the petal had burned her when it touched the markings.

"Interesting, i think ye might be the Third Bridge. but it is very uncommon for two Bridges to exsist in the same century. Luna was here not but 50 years ago and i'm sure the father must still be alive." Sesshomaru flinched, but regained his composure before anyone noticed. Or so he thought. Lydia did notice, but decided to ask him about it later.

"But it can't be, ye must be the Bridge's daughter, unless.. yes that must be it! Your mom must hsve given you her soul! But how.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bridges are the first to link two specius that have lived with hate against each other for centuries. Wolves and Dog yokai hate each other but it seems there was two who loved each other, the Third Bridge. And Luna had an affair with a dog yokai, the Second Bridge, also a miko from long time ago loved a yokai and the first hanyou was born, the First Bridge. one last bridge that has not come yet. The Fourth Bridge will be the link between good and evil (oooh! i got a great plan coming up!). But the Third is the most powerful because she has no recarnation and is no one's recarnation. the souls of the First Bridges' are partially in Inuyasha because of the fact he is a hanyou. Sasha, i have an important question for you, Who was your father?"

"Some guy named Mitshosu. i don't remeber much about him exept that i hate his guts. I don't particulary (sp sorry) remember why, but.." Kadae's eyes opened wide and she stared in shock.

"But that would mean.."

"Erm, Kadea, is the spell supposed to be bubbling like that?"

* * *

sota short, but its alot of info! now review! 


	36. Ch34

Sorry, Ivan is coming for Mobile and it's a category five, which means something in AL, and there will be no AN's or review replies until it's gone. This may be the last you'll hear of me till next week. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get back on tomorrow, but chances are slim. also this will have some erroes in it cause i dont have time to fix anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Song, etc... but I do own all my OC's and Sasha and Akira are owned by DMC.

Ch34 Sasha and Sesshie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

-is whacked on head by angry couple- -is whacked again for calling Fluffy and Psycho (I like that! From now on I will call Sasha Psycho!) a couple-.

(In Inuyasha Forest)

SeV

I sit by the tree my half-brother was once pinned to and think of Luna, my beloved killed by her father (read DNC), and the fact that I, who had grown in a household devoted to wiping Neko's (cat yokai) of the face of the earth fell in love with the Heiress of the Moon Kingdom and now Kadae has reminded me of her and now she tells me that I'm some crazy person called the Second Bridge and so was Luna. And Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha; she looks so much like Luna and her markings are identical and she might even **be** Luna's recarnation or something and she said she had the same dad and that she hated him, but her memory is gone and she is ever so different. And Akira as I have just discovered is my 80-year-old son, if he is still alive. But I doubt anyone would kill such a little one like him. And I'm his 233-year-old father (for human equivalent, multiply by 0.1, so 100 is 10 and so forth). I chuckled. Amazingly, the recarnation of Kikyo brought Inuyasha back and maybe Sasha can do the same for Luna. Sigh. I reached up and felt the hole where an arrow had once been. I hear footsteps. I look around and see Sasha coming, her head down and markings light pink instead of blue, weird I didn't know markings did that. Wait a sec; if her markings do that then do mine... I looked over at a puddle not far away. Yes, my usually navy-blue streaks were light blue. Crap!

"Erm, Kadae sent me to get you. She said that the Ramen was done." She was shuffling around nervously. Then I heard a crash in the underbrush. I jumped up, alert, one hand ready to draw the Tojikin. A human boy with dark hair (think Hojo with Koga's hairstyle and Miroku's attitude except for the hentai stuff) jumped out waving a flaming sword (sorry, I just love flaming swords!) around.

"I am the chief of the woodland bandits in Inuyasha Forest. What are you two yokai's doing here?" He pointed his sword at where Sasha and me stood. Then in the same direction Sasha had came from out came Kikyo with her bow and arrow held taut.

"What are you doing with a pair of demons like themselves?"

"Not all demons are evil and these have proven their goodness," he scoffed.

"And how have they done that?"

"Lydia, a Bridge, has a mirror that will show your heart's reflection and all in are company are good. But I'm glad you are vary, you're kinda cute, what's your name?" she lowered the bow about 6 inchworms (see? I made up units of measure for the Feudal Era! An hour is a sun degree/ moon degree if day or night; an inch is an inchworm, etc). He blushed a little.

"It's, er, just,"

", that's cute, it fits you. There are no 'woodland bandits' in this forest because all think it's an evil place. Why are you here?" he blushed a lot more.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm really just an orphan who lives in these woods because I'm a twin, second born, and the second born twin is supposed to be evil so my parents made me this sword to supposedly 'put at bay my evil witch blood' so I could live. But some superstitious villager killed them and I ran to these woods where I knew he would not find me here because he is afraid of this place."

"Well, a lot of my friends have sad stories as well. My name is Kikyo, and these are Sasha, a Neko, and Sesshomaru, an Inu,"

"I thought Neko's and Inu's stayed away from each other as much as possible,'

"Well," come on! Please think up a lie fast!

"They are forced to work together for now until we can gather up the Shirkon shards. Have you heard of them?"

"Kikyo, that's a nice name, Hold on.. DID YOU JUST SAY KIKYO?" He jumped up into a low branch of the tree.

"Oh, I guess you've heard of me, well, Lydia found away to bring me back to life and restore my soul by using half of my recarnation's soul and her mirror and then..."

"Okay, now you're confusing me, but I've seen weirder things," he slowly came out of the tree.

"It will be easier if you come with us to Kadae's hut so all of us can explain things."

"Fine with me, I don't really have anywhere else to go," he sheathed his sword and followed after Kikyo. Sasha gave me a knowing look and winked. I waited till they were out of hearing range.

"So you're playing Matchmaker, hmm?"

"They look so good together! And he clearly likes her! Besides, he didn't act like he saw a ghost and ran, he believed her. I swear if you tell anyone, **anyone**, and I will tell **everyone** about your comb collection."

"How did you...? Oh, right, well, Mrs. Psycho Kittay,"

"Ms, I'm not even dating," was she hinting something, or was it just coincidence that she tossed her hair that way and did that thing with her eyes?

"Right, **Ms** Psycho Kittay, "

"And proud of it!" (Flirts! –Is death glared by Fluffy-)

"Oookay..."

"Ye art late! Thou must wait now for thy supper and help me with the potions! Ye must not tardy, the full moon will soon be upon us!" 'Crap!' Sasha thought, 'today is the one day every decade I turn full cat!' Sasha looked up at the sky.

"Sesshomaru, can I tell you something? It's kinda a secret."

"I won't tell, I know what you'll do,"

"Well, tonight is the night wolf yokai's turn wolf,"

"Right,"

"Well. Neko's turn cat tonight..."

"Aren't we all a happy family, I turn dog tonight, in fact every pure-blooded yokai does that tonight. Hanyou's turn human, but don't tell anyone. Who knows what Naraku might do if he found out."

"I understand, I've dealt with it all my life, hey, what are those?" Sasha pointed to two small round eggs on the floor.

"Fire lizard eggs,"

How sweet! Well, see the button that says 'submit review'? Well, push it! And I'm now accepting fan art from all whose email addresses do not offend (coughEvl5011cough) to put on my website as soon as I get one. If your email does offend review me and we'll work something out.


	37. ch35

Fluffykins: you've forgotten something, other than my appropriate name

What? WTF, I forgot to name the new OC! Oh well, his name is Atsumori.

Atsumori: kinda long

Kikyo: -does the starry eye thing-

Sasha: '0-0' (cool, huh? Zero's are cat eyes!)

Well, Sasha has Fluffy,

Sess and Sash: -blushes repeatedly-

Lydia has Koga

Lydia: that was **you're** fault! You forced me to like him!

Koga: and I'm glad she did

Kag has Inu

Inuyasha ....erm

Kag: -blushes-

Akira has...

Akira: whatcha talking bout?

Well, DMC, what do you think about Akira/Kilala? Not now, but for a sequel or something or if Jitsuke (which she will for a chappie or two cause I got her permission) comes along and makes em older.

Daria: Fluffykin's soul is mine!

Sess: oh joy

I still have these purple rosaries! –Puts one on Sess-

Inu: now you know how I feel

Sess: will this ruin my hair?

SITSITSITSITSITSIT!

Sasha: can I have one?

Sure, here, -hands rosary to Sash-

Sasha: I have plans for this...-rubs hands together- MUHAHAHA!

Sesshomaru: -backs into a corner-

Rin has Shippo, in this fic any way, just as playmates...for now.

Shippo: huh?

Rin: lets go play with the bouncy ball Kagome got!

Shippo: ok! (KAWAII!)

So why should Kikyo be left out? She has a soul now!

Kikyo: exactly

Atsumori: so that's where I come in?

Yep!

Atsumori: do I have any demon in me?

You have a demon's sword, which magically works because Kikyo's mom blessed it and read your fate through it so she knows that...

Lydia: code 932!

Oops, sorry. Argh! This stupid mouse keeps not working! Thank God I can still type! Well, the fire lizard thing is not working, so I'm just gonna drop it! And no one has reviewed my other story even though I updated it! Fan fiction-dom is complicated!

Disclaimer: hi folks it's a beautiful evenin' and...

-brings out sword which glows green-

Disclaimer: ...um...I-Ice M-m-m-m-Miko does not own I-Inuyasha or, er, Akira, Sasha, and Jitsuke because Akira and S-Sasha are owned by DMC and Jitsuke is owned by animegirl12 or whatever the number was. Bye! –runs off at the speed of light-

Did you know that more deaths are caused by coconuts falling on one's head than by lightning?

Atsumori: that was random

It's true!

Lydia: right, lightning strikes the coconut tree, causing coconuts to fall on the stupid people below it's heads.

Its simple, its science!

Sasha: -reading my mind- well, IM the space freak. But then your yahoo ID is crazyaboutspace

I asked DMC if in the next ch of 'I'm not crazy, I'm gifted' Lydia and Daria

Daria: DMC!

...have a chess match and end up going bizerke because they keep trying to read each other's minds.

Person-I-Like: that reminds me of something

Eek! What are **you** doing here! You're not supposed to speak to me except on Mondays or if Layne actually asks you to ask me out at the end of the month and you do it! I've **got** to figure out how to stop that...

Person-I-Like: I can avoid her. It will be Monday before you actually get this chapter up.

That wouldn't work. You have a class with her in which she can talk to you (PE!). now bye! –pushes him out-

Everyone: aw!

I'm getting angry, you won't like what I write when I get angry! Ok that's it **this is going to be the fluffiest chapter and closest to a lemon in my life!**

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miroku: oh goodie! –rubs hands together-

Sango: '...'

Not with you, Miroku!

Miroku: crap

Well maybe just a little bit...

Miroku: YAY!

Sango: and the girl is...

You, of course!

Miroku: more YAY!

Sango: -blushes-

Kilala: mer meo maw me meow ow

Jitsuke: me ow mow meo

Sasha: Me-ow!

Lydia: WTF? You're not serious

Kilala: meo

Sasha: I am

Jitsuke: hehehe, tonight's the full moon!

And all will awaken!

Kilala: mermeomawmeomeowowowowowow!

Lydia: don't speak ancient Felin! I can hardly understand regular Felin!

Sasha: mermemeomewmawmeowmeeeeeea!

Jitsuke: MEM (LOL)

Inuyasha: what are you talking about?

Kagome: meow mer!

Inuyasha: not you too!

Kagome: -blushes- Sasha taught me!

Sasha: -whispering to Kag- meow mer me meo? –points at Inu

Kagome: -blushing- ermmm, maybe...

Jitsuke: meo, me mav me mo mawmwm meo me

Kagome: I'll try...

Meo? MOMEMEMEME! (MUHAHAHA)

Atsumori, Inuyasha: WHAT IS GOING ON!

DMC: meo me mawmew mow mo meo mer!

Inu: too...many...cats!

Sess: meo maw mew mow meow

Inu: O-O'

Sesshomaru: Luna's fault! –Points at Sasha by accident then points at Luna-

Sasha: who the heck is Luna?

Sess: er, I'll explain later...

Well, why don't you speak Kanan?

Inuyasha: why not. Arrr ruff wef gref arg geh gerf graf

Sesshomaru: arfgerfwerfruffgrogrufarfafre

Inuyasha: stupid ancient Kanan...

Luna: arf?

Jitsuke: arfrffruferfgrefarfgrof

Inuyasha: now that's wrong...

Kagome: arrfgrffgrufgrowlgrrerffreafr

-All stare at Kagome-

Inuyasha: where...did you...learn that?

Kagome: -blushing- I don't know...

Jitsuke: meo arf mow grff gro meaw meow grff arfg mw

Everyone: WTF?

Jitsuke: Felikaninananohn (that's Feli/kan/in/an/an/ohn (say that 10 times fast!))

Everyone: WTF?

Jitsuke: special language that includes Felin and Kanan

Everyone: oh...

WE HAVE A WINNER FOR MOST CONFUSING LANGUAGE KNOWER! –Hands Jitsuke a (very) big gold trophy-

Jitsuke: -blushing- I don't know what to say

Inuyasha: nothing in Felikaninananohn, please

Kagome and me: SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!

To Animegirl#, I invented a name for the language you invented! You like?

Ch35 of fluff and changing

(At Naraku's...)

"Ah, Oykik, my love, I see you are completely finished now?"

"Yes, except my self would not stay in this body long enough to do any havoc without a Shirkon shard. Do you possess one? You should, I gave you 5 of them," Naraku pulled out a green glass-like sliver embedded in a gold ring.

"Oykik, will you marry me?" (Erggh, nasty,)

3rd person

Kadae poured some of the silver-ish-green liquid down Kagome's throat. She coughed twice and got up and Sasha went to attend to her. Then Kadae poured the remaining bit down Inuyasha's mouth. He gagged, and then woke up, slowly returning to his hanyou form and Atsumori attended to him.

"Now that ye have awoken, let us hear Atsumori's story." She looked around the room.

"Where art Lydia? She was here a minute ago, will someone go get her?" Sasha got up to go, but Koga stopped her.

"I'll go." It was final, and not even Inuyasha was going to argue. (My little 3-year old brother is running around shouting "ac-ow-ata-bit-chi!" 'O-o' very strange...) Koga burst out the door and sniffed until he picked up a strange sent. It's probably her, he thought. He followed it till he came upon Natomi.

'She blocked out her mind wave patterns. I think she wants to be alone'

'I need to see her'

'Ok, follow me' Natomi led him to a great tree, with a little hole in the middle, the tree Inuyasha had been pinned on by Kikyo. He heard soft sobs. Natomi silently slipped away, even wolves can play matchmaker.

"...Lydia?" she turned around, saw Koga, then turned away from him and buried her face in her arms.

"What's wrong?" the back of her kimono ripped open in two spots and revealed two crimson wings.

"Oh..."

"You probably think I'm some kind of freak,"

"No, I don't," Koga faced Lydia (here comes the fluff! Now if only... Lydia: oh boy,) and lifted her chin up with his finger. Her eyes were puffy and under them were strange markings (I'm drawing a picture, I'll send it to DMC, so ask her for it or ask me to email it to you or if your email address will offend my mom (rolls eyes) I'll have DMC (if she doesn't mind) email it to you) that weren't there before and her jewel was bright red with white sparks. She turned away.

"I'm changing, and I have no clue why,"

"It's ok, today's the full moon, weird stuff always happens on the full moon! Tomorrow morning it will all be gone. Until then I can make an excuse for you. I will meet you here later tonight. And then (I can't take it anymore!) he did the extraordinary. He kissed her. And there they sat, absorbed in the kiss. Natomi watched and smiled. The tree shook its branches, happy that the heartbreaks under it's boughs were ending, the magic of the full moon bringing it joy at the two lovers.

(At the hut)

"The wolf-boy is sure taking his time. Sasha, go get them please," Sasha left and followed her friends sent till she came upon Natomi.

'Sasha, I think Lydia should be alone a little longer'

'Why'

'Well, um, Koga just kissed her' Sasha bowled over.

'You're kidding, right?'

'No, he did. And I don't think Lydia will be coming for supper...'

'With the full moon and stuff? Alright, should I wait for Koga?'

'He might be a few minutes late...' Sasha giggled. Lydia was so lucky...

(Ten Minutes later)

Koga came into the room looking a little flustered. Sasha was bowling over with silent laughter. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. Sasha whispers ancient Felin in his ear.

"Oh!"

"Wait a sec! You weren't supposed to understand that!"

"Well I do,"

"But it was forgotten by even the Neko's a yokai decade (100 yrs) ago! And no Neko would tell an Inu!" Sesshomaru blushes bright red.

"Well, er, you see... so how do you know ancient Felin?"

"I...just...do! I knew it from my mother. My stupid father killed her in his madness. I don't really remember much before I became 18 and I met Lydia in the woods." Sesshomaru grew nervous. Luna was 18 when she was burned and she taught Sesshomaru Felin so he could understand what the Neko's were talking about during meetings... could it be...?

"Well, Lydia said she had to do something so she couldn't come right now." It's not a lie, but not the truth either. Sasha was still giggling. Koga took the bowl of Ramen that Kadae offered him and sat down, the taste of Lydia's kiss still on his lips.

(With Lydia)

LYV

I...I... I can't believe it. Is this a dream? Or did he just kiss me?

'It's not a dream'

'Oh, Natomi, you weren't ..."

'Saw the whole thing. That should be enough reason to dry your eyes,'

'I just can't believe it...'

'Consider yourself lucky, but tonight is always a romantic night,'

'I guess your right,' there was a rustling in the bushes. I looked around; vary, with one hand on my bow and an arrow drawn. Then Oykik arrived. She sneered.

"So it **is** happening," I pointed my bow at Oykik, arrow drawn taut.

"What are talking about?"

"You don't see it, do you? You're turning evil,"

"I am not!"

"Then why are your eyes red and why do you have crimson markings under your eyes? And most of all, why do you have wings like me?" she spread out from her black kimono red wings, ...just like mine! I shot an arrow, but my aim was bad and it missed by a couple of inchworms.

"It's true! I just came to see it for myself, goodbye!" and she flew off. Natomi came up.

'She's lying, you know it,'

'But what if she's not?' then Kagura appeared from behind the tree. Natomi pounced.

"Whoa! Wait! I'm here to help!" Natomi changed direction in mid air landing nicely to Kagura's side.

"What do you want?"

"I think we can help each other,"

"How?"

"Oykik is a liar, don't believe what she said. A dead spider under my control was sent spying last night. I heard them say that if you grew wings you would be reaching your full power. And then they got a little nasty, so I dropped the spider. I think I can teach you to fly."

"Fly? I know you fly on that feather of yours all the time, but that is still a little different than on wings."

"Just between you and me, I taught Oykik to fly. It was so hard not to laugh! If I even giggled Naraku would squeeze my heart. I figured they were in love, but I wasn't sure until that other night..." she shivered at the thought.

"But what's in it for you?"

"I was hoping if you ever knew how that you could free me from Naraku,"

"I'm afraid I don't know how..."

"But I'm sure you will eventually, I just ask that when that time comes you'll help me."

"Ok,"

"First lesson will be tomorrow morning before anyone else gets up, but long enough for the change to end."

"You know about that?"

"I always have, Naraku doesn't though. I better go before Naraku notices I'm gone. But I doubt he will while he has Oykik in his arms. Erggh." She shuddered once more then left.

'Do you trust that thing?'

'Yes, I knew the miko Naraku took Kagura's heart from. She gave Kagura her soul when her heart was fastened. I see so much of her in Kagura.'

"Lydia, 2 minutes till moon rise," Kagura was gone.

"I know Koga, I know, here it comes," (ok, now think human to werewolf and you'll see what happened to Lydia and Koga.) at the end there were left a gray wolf and a jet-black wolf with red wings. Then they raced.

"Can't catch me,"

"Watch me!" with a sudden burst of speed, Koga leapt onto Lydia, knocking her down playfully, like a pup (sorry wolf-boy, but young dogs aren't the only ones called pups...I think).

"Pinned you!"

"Oh, Koga," and then _Lydia_ kissed Koga. Not the other way around, _Lydia_ kissed Koga! That's a first...

(At the hut,)

One by one, Sasha, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome all snuck away. Don't forget Kagome turns hanyou on full moon, which means whatever happens to Inuyasha happens to Kagome on full moons.

(In Inuyasha Forest by the big tree)

KGV

I ran along, feeling dog ears poke from the top of my head, watching my hands become furrier and my thumb disappear. Crash I was on all fours, getting smaller till I was practically suffocating in my blouse, underneath it all. Then it stopped. I slipped from inside my blouse, it being too big for me now. I looked into a puddle, and saw my reflection, as a dog's, not recognizing anything but the brown eyes staring back. Then I ran, I ran so fast I thought I would never stop...and ran right into a tree. It wasn't just any tree, it was **the** tree, the one I had met Inuyasha on.

"Ruff?" I said, surprised to hear Kanan and not English (I know she speaks Japanese, but I don't care!) coming back.

"Grff arf? (Is someone there?)"

"(Who's that?)"

"(Inuyasha)"

"(Oh, it's me, Kagome)" a furry face peaked out from the other side of the tree.

"(Kagome? What... oh, I forgot you turn hanyou on these nights, I guess this would happen too, amazing you lived to see one, though, it only happens in a decade.)"

"(That's only 10 years,)"

"(A **yokai** decade. 100 years,)"

"(Wow,)" Inuyasha was overcome by the strawberry smell of Kagome. It was so sweet. The tree shook, laughing in its forever silence. It would help the two out. The branch suddenly shook, knocking Inuyasha head first into me, causing our lips to accidentally meet. Then we locked, caught in that accidental kiss as if it were fate. The tree laughed, it loved these nights where the moonlight and starlight made everything hazy and made the night romantic. Two hearts had met under its leaves, what tree could be happier?

(By the lake...)

Sesshomaru disappeared in a bush, coming out as pure white dog. He had left his clothes and boa in a safe place and Rin was with Kikyo and Atsumori who did not change on nights like this. But he was alone, like always, how he had lived his life forever, alone in the world, until he met Luna. And even that was robbed of him, it seemed the fates wanted him alone for his life with nothing but a toad to keep him company. All alone... Splash he was in the lake! Something had pushed him in. he turned around to see who the offender was and saw...(Dun, dun, dun!) Sasha! He put on his act. Good thing **full** yokai's still could speak English; he relly didn't want to do any Felin speaking.

"Who is it who pushed I, Seshomaru into this lake?"

"Just me, oh great Lord Fluffy-chan!" Luna had called him that. Tonight was not one where he wanted to remember.

"Please don't call me that,"

"Or what?"

"Or else I'll do this!" he pulled the blue cat into the lake. Sasha scratched him. And swam out in front of him.

"I thought cats hated water?"

"But cats love fish, and I'm hungry!" And like that she caught a huge kingfish (I live in AL, even I, who hates the south and longs for New England, eventually learns the name of some fishes) and swallowed it in one gulp. Then she swam out of the water at the speed of light. Sesshomaru followed. Sasha then began to use Fluffykins boa as a towel, drying herself off. Sesshomaru ran right into her, for his boa was so big, if a cat were to be on one side you would not see it. Sasha ended up on his back. _Mmm, vanilla._ (All DMC's).

"Ooh, Sesshomaru,"

"What was that?" he raised his doggie eyebrow.

"I said, ooh, yes I'll maul you (once again, DMC's)." well, he had to give her originality points. Then he remembered back to the time he had first met Luna, heiress to the Moon Kingdom...(goes to chapter 2 or something of the new DNC, which is DMC's). Then he gazed upon Sasha and saw the Luna in her, but far more that was even better. It seemed like the Fates wanted him to wait for her. And so he kissed her.

(With Atsumori and Kikyo)

Atsumori stood outside gazing at the stars (I kinda gave him parts of my crush's personality that only I know about and I just might make Kikyo partially like me! Now only if... Lydia: -rolls eyes ) by the door of Kadae's hut. Kikyo, on the pretense of gathering herbs, came by his side.

"The stars always shine brighter on this night, I never knew I would see the day of this rarity. They say tonight is when you meet soul mate if you live to see the day. My mom said it had to do with the human blood residing in demons coming out, no matter how small floating around in a cloud of magic." A shooting star flew by.

"Make a wish," Atsumori looked confused.

"It's something Kagome said. She said that some people believe that if you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true." Then he closed his eyes for a second.

"What did you wish for?"

"You're not supposed to tell or it would break the spell, (hey that rhymes!)" then he pulled out his sword. It was like the moon itself, creamy and smooth, like marble, with a white gold hilt decorated with two pink magical creatures.

"Sprites,"

"Yes, the daughters of Cupid (hey, give me the name of a Japanese naked guy with wings who goes around shooting people with arrows and making them fall in love, and I'll use it!), the last Sprites in this world. My mother told me that it was made from a meteorite that fell to the Earth on the night my grandmother met my grandfather, a night where the demon's changed as well as the hanyou's. 100 years ago. They supposedly finished it just as my grandparents kissed, and the spun their last power into it before rising up to the world of spirits. They gave it to my grandfather who passed it to my father who accidentally let a Panther yokai demoness see it and she transformed it to a demon's sword. He could not use it any more, but kept it until I was old enough and gave it to me and told me to find a miko who could bless the sword to allow it to work for me. Then they sent me away from their home, and a day later Naraku killed them while looking for the sword. He never found it for I was gone by then. In about a week I met a miko who told me that a couple had died under Naraku's hand and I relized my mom and dad were dead. I remember a girl who was about my age hiding behind her mom's skirts. She did have the prettiest eyes...." Kikyo blushed.

"Oh, that was me, I was a little nervous..."

"That's ok, I was too, and I am still." He moved closer to her, sheathing the sword (now if only...), so close that Kikyo could fell his hot breath. She could feel her cheeks grow hot and red with every passing moment. He held her hands. Then he moved closer, and he kissed her. It was a short kiss but they kissed again (now if only...) longer, more passionate. Kadae stood in the doorway, watching the couple with a smile on her face. Who would have thought Kadae would be married before Kikyo? But her face grew dim, as her husband was dead, a single broken heart on the night of romance.

(Last but not least, Miroku and Sango!)

Atsumori and Kikyo had left the room and so had Kadae, having gone for a walk and taken in account of all the matchmaking above. And Sango and Miroku were all alone Snore well maybe not all alone, Rin and Shippo were on the other side of the room sleeping like logs, literally. Miroku smiled in his mind. _Now's the right time, Miroku, today is the day! Or night... _He walked over to Sango.

"So, um, whatcha doing?"

"Being Bored. Look out the window." He did, and saw Atsumori and Kikyo making out.

"Why doesn't anything like that happen to me?" Miroku was surprised. He had no idea that Sango actually longed for something like that.

"Well, you have me,"

"Oh, Miroku," and she hugged him. Then Miroku patted her on the butt.

"Yay! You actually didn't slap me for that!"

"How could I slap you tonight?" and then _they_ kissed (now if only...).

Kadae had come back from her walk and carefully opened the door to avoid awaking her sister, Atsumori, Sango, and Miroku up as they lay in each other's arms (no lemons!). She smiled, she had her lover, and it was exciting to see them meet theirs.

Aww! Now if only...

Lydia: you've been doing that this entire chapter!

And its 10 pages long! Congratulate me!

Clap, clap,

hump! Now review already!


	38. ch 36 Drowning Yokai and Rincarnations

_**OMG! I CANT BELIEVE I HAVENT UPDATED IN 5 WEEKS!**_

Yay! 50 reviews!

DMC: Dead yogurt and I are debating on weather to put Lydia in this or not.

O—O

DMC: what? Dead yogurt says he's hungry!

WTF? Glad you like the fluffy 10 page chapter! I was in the mood for some romance...

(Note to reader: because of being grounded and not being able to finish this, the sad event actually happened 4 weeks ago)

WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Lydia: what's wrong?

-Whispers in Lydia's ears-

Lydia: oh, you poor thing! –Pats me on back-

Luna's ghost: what's wrong?

–Lydia physically transmits message-

Luna's ghost: OMG! I'm so sorry!

Sasha: OMG! That's evil!

Sesshomaru: what is going on?

Luna's g: -whispers in Felin-

Sesshomaru: I've felt like that before...

Kagome: what happened?

Sasha: -tells Kagome-

Kagome: how could such a thing happen?

Sango: why's she crying?

Kagome: -tells Sango-

Sango: we're all friends here just cry it out.

Kikyo: -concentrating- -pink light glows- I see ... misery ... pain ... suffering.

Atsumori: ouch. What happened?

Kikyo: -tells Atsumori-

Atsumori: I see. That is the saddest thing I have heard yet! You have an annoying brother who hates your guts for no reason, you're being forced to be friends with the brattiest Russian girl, the perfect dog is going away, you're gonna get killed because you have a 79 in Biology (I did, that's why I was grounded), and now this! Life is horrible!

Rin: don't be sad, nice authoress miko.

Shippo: yeah!! Take it like a man!

-Stares at Shippo-

Shippo: I mean miko!

Akira: I see a ghost!

Sasha: of what?

Akira: the ghost of Misery's Present!

Miroku: why are you sad, Ice Miko-chan?

Luna's g: -whispers in Miroku's ears-

Miroku: Don't worry about it I'm here.

-all girls turn and stare at Miroku-

-in the middle of all the girls- I'm so freaking sad and mad and I'm unhappy!

Inuyasha: what...is...going...on?

Girls: -ignore Inuyasha-

Kagome: girl stuff

Inuyasha: what about Atsumori, Fluffy and Miroku?

Everyone: -ignoring Inu-

Inuyasha: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WTF IS GOING ON!?

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Lydia: YOU MADE HER CRY EVEN MORE! YOU'RE EVIL!

Kagome: SITSITSITSITSIT!

Inuyasha: OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! But I just want to know why she's depressed...

Lydia: if you must know, -whispers in Inu's ear-

Inuyasha: -pulls out Tetsaiga- of all the nerve! Why I outa...

Don't, you can't, you're stuck in a different world.

Inuyasha: darn

I'm so miserable!

Everyone: -supporting me-

Dad: time for dinner!

-Sigh- I'm coming. –Leaves-

(30 min later)

OMG! I can't believe I'm so distressed! Not even my stupid bro pretending his rice was having a wrestling match cheered me up! I have never been so sad!

Lydia: well, someone once said that if you write away your sorrows all will be new

-Sniff, sniff- I'll try, if you won't take offence. Do the disclaimer, Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Sasha, Akira, DMC, Luna, and the Moon Kingdom plot are owned by DMC. Oykik, Lydia, Atsumori, Natomi, and the plot are IM's and cannot be used without her permission. Ice Miko doesn't own Inuyasha and co, so don't sue!

Ch36 Drowning Yokai and Reincarnation

3rd person

Kagome woke up groggily—and realized she was completely naked! She scrambled up and saw she was next to Inuyasha. She ran to some nearby bushes where she found here clothes and put them on. Inuyasha woke up a few minutes later, and did the same thing. Kagome, now fully dressed, peaked her head out of the bushes.

"Erm, Inuyasha, we... we didn't **do** anything last night, right?"

"What! No! No way!" (I don't like lemons).

"Good!" she looked at her watch.

"OMG! I've got a Biology test today! I gotta run! Bye Inuyasha I'll be back after school!" and she zoomed off. She was going faster than usual. _Weird,_ she thought, _why is everybody staring at me, I'm sure they've seen me go to the well before..._ What was really happening was she was going _almost_ as fast as Inuyasha could go, hence the gawking. She jumped in the well and out into her basement. The basement door led to the kitchen, and she saw her brother eating cereal.

"Hi 'gome, Hojo had a note for you, think he wants to ask you to the Halloween dance," Kagome rolled her eyes, every dance Hojo would ask her out and every time Kagome would say no. Could he get it in his head she didn't want to go with him and just to ask her best friend Naomi out already? She ran into her room and changed into a cleaner uniform, checking herself in the mirror. Her hair needed a comb. After emptying her closet to find it, she saw it on her desk...and fell anime style (hahaha!). She quickly combed her hair and ran to school. When she got there, she noticed a lot of people wearing masks. She caught up with her best friend Naomi.

"Um, why is everyone wearing masks?"

"You're grandpa said you had SARS, by the way, you're not...not still _contagious_ are you?"

"No, no I'm perfectly fine now!" Naomi took of her mask.

"Good, because there's gonna be a race for P.E. and your teacher is requiring it for a grade, and we have PE first today because of the assembly!" _RIIIIINNNNNGGGG! _Went the bell and Naomi dragged Kagome practically all the way to the gym. She barely had enough time to dress into her PE uniform, which amazingly were clean. It seems none of the coaches were requiring the race except hers.

"There will be prizes for girls and boys separately as well as an overall prize for the first place winner. The overall winner will receive $25. The first place in boys and girls is $10 and two tickets to the Halloween dance," half the boys that were not participating got up to join and their girlfriends bullied a quarter of the rest into it. Understandable because the dance cost $15, Akihiro is probably gonna win, I think he's the recarnation of Koga...

"On your mark," the boys all snickered as Kagome and some other girls walked up to the line.

"Get set, GO!" Kagome ran off as fast as she could. She didn't expect to win; just she didn't want to come in last either. She wasn't paying much attention to who she passed, but if she did, she would have seen the boys gape as she passed them all, even. She finished a mile ahead of the boys. At the end by the bleachers, everyone stared in disbelief. Naomi, who was sitting next to Hojo (MUHAHAHAHAHA!) and neither noticing for a while that Hojo's hand was on top of Naomi's, had her mouth to her knees. Then she noticed where her hand was, and removed it quickly, going red and hoping that Hojo hadn't noticed.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Akihiro ran up and fell anime style as he saw who beat him.

"We have a winner!"

(At about noon, aka lunch...)

Kagome took her tray over to where Naomi was sitting.

"What happened? _How on earth _did you manage to beat Akihiro? Of all people, Akihiro, I mean he only made the Olympics and almost beat the Guinness Book of Records record by half a second!"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the full moon last night."

"So it's about _that,_ is it? I'll ask you later then," Hojo walked up and handed a pink envelope to Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and opened it. Inside was a little note with a big card. Kagome read the note.

_Kagome,_

_Please give this to Naomi_

_--Hojo_

She nearly burst out laughing. She handed he card to Naomi.

"Kagome, you know I couldn't bear to read it because..."

"It's for you."

"Wha-..." She opened it.

_Dear Naomi,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_(So is the cafeteria food)_

_If you're in the mood_

_I'm taking a chance_

_Would you be so good?_

_To go to the dance_

_-with me?_

Kagome was reading over Naomi's shoulder and through all the pink hearts. She seriously thought that _Naomi's _heart had stopped.

_At the race today, if you noticed, my hand had accidentally strayed on top of yours. It was then I realized that it was you I really loved. Please do not break this fragile heart._

_Sincerely and with my utmost love,_

_Hojo_

"So, what are you going to say?" in reply, she fumbled for a pen and paper from her book bag and wrote:

_To Hojo,_

_Of course!_

_Love,_

_Naomi_

(A couple of weeks later)

Inuyasha climbed out of the well into Kagome's basement. He looked at the watch Kagome had gave him and taught him to read. 2:30, Kagome wouldn't be back till 3:08. He decided to hang about in the present till Kagome got back. He went to the Tee-Vee and pressed the buttons Souta had instructed him to. Looney Toons came on. He watched coyote try and eat roadrunner until Kagome got back. This time she wasn't alone, her best friend Naomi was with her. He quickly looked around for a hat to hide his ears. Too late! She was in.

"Don't worry, I've told her already, you can relax!" he got out from behind the couch.

"Hey," Naomi said shyly. But what would _you_ do if you met a yokai? Kagome lent to whisper in Inuyasha's ear.

"I think she's Kiyo's mom's reincarnation. She might be able to enter the well because of the original soul..." Kagome then whispered in Naomi's ear.

"Don't tell him 'bout the race, 'kay?" she nodded. However, both forgot about an Inu's sense of hearing. _What does she not want me to know? _The Inu thought.

"Wow, it must be fun in the feudal era, except for Naraku and all the other problems,"

"So, how much exactly do you now about it?"

"I know about the physic kitty and half Inu half wolf yokai, about the Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, Tojikin, and the Halimo. All about Naraku, Kimiko, Kagura, Kikyo, yes, and your history with her, and al lot more. I'm Kagome's best friend, she tells me everything. I wish I could come and help..."

"You could try, the things I hold sometimes come with me, and do you wanna try?"

"Okay," they walked over to the well. Naomi tripped over a die cast car of Souta's and fell...into the well (hey, that rhymes!)! Naomi closed her eyes as she hit the dirt and looked up. The sun was shining in the mid afternoon. On the other side, Inuyasha and Kagome peered over the top to see that Naomi was gone. Kagome and Inu jumped in after. Naomi was getting out of the well when a small furry ball hit her.

"Ooops, sorry, I thought you were Kagome, you wear the same clothes."

"No, I'm Naomi, and you must be the kitsune Shippo, Kagome told me about you," Kagome and Inuyasha popped out of the top of the well.

"Kagome!" the fur ball leapt up and down.

"I got you something," Kagome handed him a die cast car.

"So, is this a Kar?"

"Close enough," he immediately started racing it on the ground.

"Kagome how did I-..."

"You are the reincarnation of Kikyo's mom, who originally blessed the well. I guess that enables you to go through it. Sasha walked up, her crescents glittering in the sun.

"Let's see who you are," she pressed two fingers in the middle of Naomi's forehead. A blue flash flashed.

"Well, welcome here, Naomi!"

"How did you, oh right, Physic powers, almost forgot." Sesshomaru came slowly, with that regal pose of his.

"Come on, we must get trough the streams of Drowned Yokai to find the last shirkon shards not already in Naraku's or our possession."

"Shut up, Fluffymaru."

"Don't call me that,"

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

"This," he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder and continued walking, with Sasha protesting all the while. Sango, Kilala, and Miroku came up.

"So you're the demon-slayer and the butt-toucher, I mean monk,"

"Kagome-chan, have you been telling lies about me?"

"MIROKU!" he earned another slap for getting in Sango's private space (LOL). Naomi heard purring at her feet. She squatted down to pet the fire cat.

"And who can forget you, you're too cute!" Kikyo and Atsumori walked up...holding hands (Matchmaker, matchmaker, who will I marry? Matchmaker, matchmaker... -is whacked by mallet wielding Sasha- DMC: that would be **my** mallet! Kikyo: serves you right! Actually, Layne is the Matchmaker. She broke up so she could try to get me to go out with him. I don't l care, but...OH CRAP! KATY, YOU DID NOT READ THAT!).

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is right, if we wait much longer, the streams will grow and it would be too easy to fall into them. It would be disastrous to fall in the spring of the drowned frogs (DMC, I know all the spring thing is yours, but it made wonderful sense for my plot!) and end up like Jaken. Who is this?" she stared at Naomi with that intriguing look.

"...M-Mother?"

"No, she's her reincarnation," Kikyo shook her head rapidly.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." she trailed off.

"Well, we better get going, wouldn't want to turn into a Jaken! That's scary..." so they started off, and Kikyo and Atsumori made introductions. Koga slowly came into the group, trying to sneak in.

"Hey Koga, where's Lydia?"

"Umm, she's not feeling well, she said she'd catch up later,"

"We will be traveling at a fast rate, will she be able to keep up?"

"Definitely! I mean, if not, I can always run down there,"

"Okay..." they came upon a field of springs.

"Watch out, it would not be nice to fall in one."

"Ok, ahh!" a frog came upon Kag's path, startling her and causing her to fall in a spring. She went under for a few seconds and Sasha sniffed the pond.

"Hmmm, spring of the drowned dogs..." Kagome came up, but instead of her jet-black hair, it was white, and to doggie ears sat on her ears. Her eyes were auburn and a long white tail protruded from her skirt. Two large star markings (Sasha has moon, Lydia has sun, Kag has stars, are you putting this together?) in a slivery blue-white were under her eyes. Inuyasha gaped for a moment, astounded at her beauty as an Inu.

"Quit staring!" she looked at her reflection.

"Ack! How do I turn back to human?"

"The spring of the drowned nigens is long gone, Naraku destroyed it, but this should wear off...eventually. If you wish, you can pick whatever type of yokai you want to be,"

"I think I've had enough of the springs. I'll just stay like this," Inuyasha could not quit staring. Sesshomaru smirked. Shippo and Rin were running round in round, and Shippo accidentally knocked Sasha into the spring of the drowned dogs.

"Ack! I'm a d-d-d I can't bear to say the name!" Now Sesshomaru could not stop staring. Inuyasha smirked. Sasha held her head up high and walked in a different direction.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to find the spring of the drowned Neko's!" she sniffed here and there till she found the right one. Suddenly, a small green streak knocked her into the pool behind her and continued on to Sesshomaru.

"Waah! Even worse! The spring of the drowned mice!" Sasha was barely a meter tall. She had large gray ears and brown hair. Her little pink nose sniffed curiously and a skinny gray tail poked out from under her kimono.

"I'M A FREAKING MOUSE! JAKEN YOU WILL DIE!"

"No mouse could beat me! Ah! Sesshomaru, my lord, save me!" Sesshomaru stepped out of Sasha's way as she grabbed the obnoxious toad and threw him into a spring. She sniffed.

"Spring of the drowned toads, oh well," Jaken came out looking the same. Sasha stomped off to the spring of the drowned cats and leapt in, coming out as her self. It seemed someone else came out with her.

"What's on your head?" Sasha picked a wet fur ball off her head, which uncurled.

"Hi Mommy!"

OOOOHHH! CLIFFIE! Well, if you didn't pick up the clues, I'm over _that_ ordeal. Hey Katy, did you know Tommy liked dragons? It was on his neopet thing, its awfully weird...

Oh yeah, Agrigato (sp sorry) to DMC for letting me use the spring thing.


	39. Ch 37: The Long Awaited

OMG! I HAVENT UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH!!

Lydia: evil child…

Akira: -shivering- I'm a little soaked…

Sasha: I'd like to get him of my head….

Sesshomaru: my hair's getting messed up.

Sasha: about that…. –grins menacingly-

Sesshomaru: uh-oh, -backs away from Neko-

O-o'

Kagome: look on the bright side; they haven't invented beauty parlors yet…

-Shudders- that's a scary thought, for our friend Fluffykins…

Everyone: HURRY UP AND UPDATE!

Sheesh, you don't have to get your panties in a bunch about it!

Kagome: um, I don't know if anyone other than me and you and the readers has any idea what you're talking about…

-sighs-

Disclaimer: Ice Miko owns Lydia, Atsumori, Natomi, Naomi, etc and Sasha and Akira are owned by DMC

One last thing, the Halloween Dance has been changed to the Christmas Dance. That really sucks, I was gonna do a cool special and then forgot to write….

Ch 37 Escape of the Halfling and Flying Lessons from the Extreme

3rd person

The ball of fur shook itself rapidly, sending a shower of water everywhere. Sasha was soaked.

"WHAT IS ON MY HEAD!" the fur jumped off,

"Momma? Dontcha remember?" it was a small yokai who didn't look quite Neko or Inu and was wielding a small sickle (The Grim Reaper returns! Akira: excuse you! Sasha: -whacks me w/ mallet- He is not the grim reaper!). He looked a lot like Sasha… Sasha knelt down to get eye level w/ the yokai.

"Momma? I'm not your mom, what's your name, anyway?" he looked up quizzically,

"Are you sure you're not my mom? You look so much like her… well my name's Akira!" Sesshomaru was deathly pale…not that anyone noticed.

"Akira…it seems so familiar… well, nice to meet you, Akira. I'm Sasha and that's Sesshomaru, that's Naomi, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, Koga, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha," she said, pointing to each it their turn. Akira looked over Inuyasha carefully.

"I don't like _hanyou's,_" he snorted. Inuyasha almost went overboard.

"SIT!" Bump, bump, bump

"Owww…"

"Well, if you want you can stay with us a while, if that's fine with everyone else,"

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"Sickles are cool!"

"We can chase Jaken with his stick!"

"MROW!" Inuyasha got up,

"I don't want—…"

"SIT!" Kagome had learned the cues.

"OW! But I didn't _say _anything!"

"You were thinking it,"

"Wasn't!" Sasha did her mind reading thing.

"Yes you were!"

"See?"

"Humph! Stupid physic wench…"

"SIT!" _The Flirtations of Love… _thought Naomi.

(On a hill not to far away…)

She braced herself for impact as again she crashed to the ground, wings flapping to no avail. She skidded through the ground and into a lake not far away. Lydia rose out of the water bangs drooping over her face. She parted her bangs so she could see. On the top of the hill Kagura watched from her feather.

"No, no, no, Lydia, flapping rapidly doesn't help as much as stretching your wings!" Lydia got up, covered in bruises from previous attempts. They had been at it for two hours, and still Lydia had been unable to use her wings. A seagull flew overhead, seemingly mocking the poor land creature with wings. She glared at the bird, and dragged herself back up the hill. Then she ran down as fast as she could in her weakened state, discouraged after falling so much. Suddenly she felt the rush of wind over her. She was flying! Then it was gone and she was falling down to the river. The river seemed to open up to receive her. SPLASH the gull seemed to laugh at my failure. Suddenly, a hawk with wingtips of gold soared in at a tremendous speed, chasing the evil bird away. The hawk looked at her, encouraging her to go on with its thoughts. It filled her with determination. She went back up the hill, preparing for one last try. She stretched her wings and ran down as fast as she could, then jumped. It seemed just like before, she as falling again, but something different happened, the hawk glided besides her, showing her what to do. She was gaining altitude! She was flying!

"Lydia! You're doing it! You're _flying!_" She felt the wind sweep over her, the wonderful, exhilaration of flight. She was going so swiftly through the skies, she felt as if she would never stop, even if she wanted to. Alongside her, the golden-tipped hawk raced, doing as she had for ages. Time was irrelevant and soon the stars peaked out, glimmering in welcome to the new resident of their atmosphere. She looked up and saw the moon. _Have I really been flying that long? _She thought, _I had better head back. _She then flew back to the hill. When she got there Kagura had already gone, but Natomi was there waiting

'_I'd say that's the first time in history a yokai of any time (other than bird or bat) has flown!' _then she noticed the hawk. Natomi stepped forward and bowed to the golden tipped hawk.

_'Kenmei,'_

_'Natomi,' _said the hawk, whose name was obviously Kenmei.

_'It's been too long,'_

_'Much too long,'_

"Wait a second, a psyche _hawk?_"

_'Well, not really…'_ and then the figure twisted and molded until…

(2 days have passed… Sorry, but the cliff in the last paragraph will be answered a.s.a.p., but I have to finish this and another chappie _today_, so…)

"Are we there yet?" the little kitsune asked.

"I dunno, ask Miroku, he's the one who knows where this place is…"

"We should be there any minute," Suddenly Kadae's hut came in view. Everyone fell Anime style except Miroku. WAHCK –thump- Miroku hit the ground and came up with a **very** large bump on his head. He rubbed it gingerly with his innocent look.

"Ok, next time, _I _shall lead us!" Sango said.

"Well, at least we can get more Ramen…"

"OSUWARI!" –baboomp-

"OH! I just remembered! The dance! Inuyasha, there's-this-dance-at-school-and-their-making-us-wear-costumes-and-I-wanted-to-know-if-you-would-come-and…"

"Slow down!"

"There's a dance, and she wants you to go with her," Kagome blushed.

"Naomi!"

"It's true…" she blushed harder. Thankfully (or not) Inuyasha was o busy dusting himself off to notice.

"I'll go if I get more Ramen."

"She'll agree, but you better go now, it's tonight…"

"Naomi…" Kagome started to say, but Naomi pushed her in the direction of the well before she could say anything. After nearly pushing Kagome and Inuyasha both down the well, Naomi jumped in. Sango and Miroku watched after them.

"Someone's playing matchmaker…HENTAI!"

* * *

Yes, I have updated, the dance is coming, and is very important, so don't miss out!

PS Kenmei means 'wise' and is the Japanese version of 'Raven', my pen name's surname.


	40. Ch 38 Meeting the Future P1

Sorry this has taken so long, I had to write 2 plays for school. Also the 3 times I tried to write this, it got deleted.

We got another hurricane headed over here, so I won' have any updates for a week at least (sorry guys/gals), Hurricane Denis.

Ch38

_When is this class going to end! _ Thought Kagome, as she sat and 'listened' to her mythology teacher.

"…but the most important legend is this one. It's about how a miko and a youkai fell in love. It seemed that later on, a great evil caused the miko to kill the youkai and he forever lay trapped in a trance, pinned to a tree," the teacher sniffed absently and said.

"Oh I just love said stories! The miko eventually died from her wounds, and partially of a broken heart. There was something about a weird stone. Later on it seems that the reincarnation of the miko frees the youkai from his sleep, but after that the archaeologists could not find the rest of the story." She paused for a moment, lost in thought, but she shook her head and came back to the class. Naomi leaned over to Kagome's desk and whispered in her ear,

"Does the story remind you of anything?" Kagome woke up drowsily from her half-sleep.

"What?"

"As I was saying, Kagome Higurashi (sp sorry), Japanese Mythology is a very important part of our history and _should be paid attention to_. That is all and I hope, Kagome, you were paying attention because the test is tomorrow. Class dismissed." Kagome grabbed her backpack and got ready to walk out the door

KGV

The water rushed over my head and down to the floor. I couldn't believe I had actually asked Inuyasha out to the dance! Not exactly, but it was the equivalent of asking him! He said yes too! Well, to be exact, he said he would come because he had nothing better to do. Good thing it required a costume and we just studied Ancient Japanese Mythology. It's as if it were all planned…

IV

I can't believe I said I would come! I can't believe I'm here sitting on Kagome's couch in Kagome's living room while Naomi puts some moke-oop on me!

"Are you done yet?"

"This isn't the easiest thing to do! Kagome! Hurry up with your shower! Your next!"

"DON"T hurry up! She'll drown you in this…stuff!"

"I WOULDN'T IF YOU'D HOLD STILL!" I resigned myself.

"Feh…"

"I would ask Kag to S-I-T you if I weren't putting this stuff on you."

"Stupid wench…"

"KAGOME! WHEN I'M DONE S-I-T HIM!"

"'Kay!" wenches, why did I agree to this?

KGV

I dried myself off with my towel and put on my bra and underwear before using the doorway between the bathroom and my room to get in. I checked that I had everything I needed for my matching haori to go with Inuyasha's fire rat coat.

"Let's see, plastic fangs, red over dress thingy, white haori to go underneath, dog ear-headband, white/amber wig, amber contacts, face art kit…" hey, where's the glue-on nails?

"Naomi! Do ya know where the glue-on nails are?"  
"Yeah! They're in here! I was painting 'em!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause I found this really cool nail polish that makes it looks so much like Inuyasha's!" Naomi the perfectionist was at it again.

"'Kay! I'll be out in a minute!" Today was going to be great. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hurry up, Kagome! I still have to do your makeup and Hojo is coming to pick us up in……..", Naomi checked her watch, "10 minutes!"

"I'm coming, hold on!" Naomi just looooooooooves make up. I hurriedly put on the costume and grabbed the headband, wig, and fangs, and placed them in my purse. They go on last. I put in the contacts and grabbed the face art kit to give to Naomi. I came in to find a disgruntled Inuyasha.

"Your turn!" Naomi laughed menacingly, holding a powder puff and eyeliner like daggers(O o'). Oh boy…..

3rd person

"Oh come on already! Naomi and Hojo have already went in!" Kagome waited by the doorway into the auditorium. Inuyasha came running up.

"I _still _don't see why I had to leave my sword at your house. What if some demon gets a hold of it? Or Sesshomaru." Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Don't be silly! Sesshomaru can't get here, so far as I know of only me and you can," Kagome said, then recalled something else.

"Well, actually Shippo can to if he gets in my backpack…." She admitted, "Anyways, there aren't any demons in my time!"

"Keh," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room. She was instantly surround by a bunch of her friends.

"Oh, so _this_ is the guy you've been talking about!"

"He's really cute!"

"And look at those ears! You could almost say their real!"

"I wanna touch them!" soon about ten girls were all lined up behind Inuyasha touching his ears. Kagome stood at one side, blushing, and Naomi stood next to her and said,

"I wonder which Inuyasha prefers, being back in the feudal age with all humans hating him or here with all the girls surrounding him like a preppy fan club," one of the girls squealed and said,

"They're soooooooooo soft!"

"I take that back, they _are_ a preppy fan club." Kagome chuckled and went to rescue Inuyasha.

KGV

"Naomi, can you watch Inuyasha for a moment, I gotta pee. Make sure he doesn't attack anything else," he had already attacked Kisho, the school bully, who looked a lot like Naraku, even possibly his reincarnation. Thankfully Naomi and I had managed to get him away before Kisho relized who through the cup of punch at him.

"Of course Kagome,"

"Thanks," Kagome hurried off to the bathroom. She entered on and saw a small girl of maybe 5 years in a grey dress holding a ragged teddy bear with one hand. Kagome stopped for a moment. Why was she here? The girl slowly turned around.

cause I'm a mean person, this is gonna be a cliffie. Ehehheheh!

And to all my readers who aren't reviewing but should I recommend

The Story of Mulan by Seishou Okibi


End file.
